Fire Fountain Academy
by ms. dani
Summary: Katara meets a black haired Prince at FFA and they fall in love with each other. When Katara starts to change, will she be able to know who she is in the end? Will she make the right choice for her and her baby when a war is about to happen? Does Zuko love her enough to make the right choices? "Katara... I love you." "I loved you... Once." ** Rated M and plenty of Zutara smut
1. Prolouge

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! This is my first Zutara story! This is before Katara and Sokka meet Aang. There is a war coming, but I'm doing a twist on the whole thing! I kept reading Zutara stories and I wasn't happy with any of them, so I decided to make my own! Please let me know what you think 3 _xoxo~ __  
_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"Dad, I dont' see why Sokka and I have to go to some rich, snobby school", Katara told her father, changing into her uniform in her room. In their little hut he could easily here from the kitchen, considering it was only about 10 feet away.

Katara heard her father sigh with frustration. This is about the hundreth time they have had this discussion.

"Katara, I went through great lengths to have your brother and you enrolled there", she could just imagine the look on his face," Do you know how many favors I had to do?"

"Far to many I would imagine", Katara mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that", her father scolded. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Remind me again _why_ we moved here from the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara asked her father. A question she's asked at least once a day...

She heard her father sigh again," Ya know daddy, you keep sighing, you ain't going to have any air in them lungs of yours left."

"I hate it when you talk like a hick, Katara", her father laughed at her slang. Katara emerged from her bedroom and was instantly in the kitchen/living room.

"That's what everyone is this city thinks of us, why not act like it", Katara sneered, getting a bowl of rice her father had prepared.

Her father rested his hands on the counter and looked at her," _You _are not a hick Katara. You are a very powerful waterbender and should be proud. You are one of very few left, as a matter of fact. Why do you think that school wanted you so badly when I told them what you were? They haven't had a waterbender in probably hundreds of years."

Katara rolled her eyes and grimaced at her uniform. It was a red skirt with a that was just on her hips and flowed out to her ankles. Around it with a dark maroon sarong around her waist that had little gold rings around the border of it. Her top was one shouldered, the same red as her skirt and it ended an inch above her belly button.

"Must we go to school in Fire Nation territory?" Katara rubbed the material of her skirt between her fingers. She hated the color red. She had gold rings around her upper arms and a gold cuff on her left wrist.

"Don't you like the gold and jewelry I got you?" her father said with hurt in his voice. He thought she would really like her uniform.

"Dad! Of course I do! I just hate the color of my uniform is all", she went over and hugged him," I am sorry. I am being ungrateful. You went through a lot of trouble to get Sokka and I in this school; and I'm just causing you grief. I just miss home is all."

Her father hugged her back and then put his hands on his shoulders to look at his daughter.

"You are so beautiful Katara. You're mother would be proud of you. Go brush your hair. It looks like a bird was sleeping in it", her father laughed.

Katara put her hands to her head and walked back to her room. She brushed her hair out into smooth waved and put half of it up in a braid. _Deep breath Katara. You can do this. You may not be able to hang with the richie rich kids, but you can do this. You will make friends. _She told herself over and over again. _You had friends... But they aren't here. You have Sokka too._ She looked herself over in the mirror and walked out to see her brother choking down her breakfast and her father getting ready to walk them to their new school. She didn't think she could eat anyways.

"Alright, here we are", Hakoda smiled and squeezed their shoulders. Their school was huge. They entered into a huge courtyard where about a hundred students were entering different buildings. There was a big fountain in the center and the buildings were surrounded the courtyard in a U shape. The buildings had columns surrounding them and hanging from each banner was a sign that read 火噴泉學院 (Fire Fountain Academy).

"Dad, I'm nervous", Katara turned to her father," What if Sokka and I don't fit in here."

Her father kneeled in front of her," If you don't fit in here, it's because those kids can't see how wonderful you two are. They should be grateful that you two have chosen to come here. I am so proud of you two. I only wish your mother was here to see you off."

Katara and Sokka smiled at each other and hugged their father tightly when he stood up.

"Off to class you two! I'll see you tonight when I get home from work", Hakoda smiled and turned, waving at his kids. They turned to face their new school.

"Katara don't be nervous. At least we have the first class together", Sokka nudged Katara as they walked in to the main building.

"Yeah, literature. _That's_ going to be fun", Katara told him sarcastically.

"I wonder who our first friends are going to be!" Sokka thought aloud excitingly. Katara was just about to answer him when someone shoved past her and caused her to fall to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Katara picked herself up of the ground. She picked up her shoulder bag and looked at who knocked her over. She was greeted with a rather mean looking girl who had her hair in a bun and two strands that hung to the side of her face. She was wearing the same top as Katara, but she wore dark, red pants instead. Katara looked at the girls friends. There was a girl who wore really dark red and black long robes and had on _way_ to much black eye makeup. She had her hair up but had to long strands that went past her shoulders. Beside her was a boy. Katara tried to look around the dark, goth girl to see him. All she could see was shaggy black hair, and a scar... A red scar that went around his eye and almost half of the left side of his face.

"What did you say to me peasant?" the mean girl walked towards her.

"I said watch where you are going", Katara shouldered her bag," You knocked me over and didn't apologize."

The girl and the goth girl laughed," Don't you know who I am? I don't need to apologize to you. You should know to get out of my way."

She started to turn around, but Katara walked in front of her.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care. There is a thing as common manners and you seem to lack them, which makes you the peasant and the lesser one. Not me", Katara told her and walked away. A block of fire came in front of her face.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am you're Princess!" the girl walked over to her and got in her face.

"Princess of what?" Katara countered.

"The Fire Nation, the best nation there is", the girl spat in her face," Princess Azula, and you will learn to respect and take orders from me."

"I take orders from no one", Katara stood her ground," I am Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, but I don't go around throwing it in people's faces."

"Katara, maybe we should just go. We are already late for class now", Sokka went over and grabbed her shoulder. Katara looked around and noticed that no students were around. She looked back at the girl named Azula and then at her friend. The boy was still behind the girl so she still didn't know what he looked like.

"You aren't going anywhere", Azula laughed," I challenge you to an Agni-!"

"Princess Azula!" someone yelled and the group turned around to see an elderly woman walking towards them. She wore all black robes and had her white hair in a high bun. She looked about to be Hokada's age.

"We do _not_ challenge people to an Agni Kai unless directed to by a Master or Sen Sai and we especially do not do it to students who don't know what it is. Also, only fire benders can go in an Agni Kai", the teacher walked over and looked Katara and Azula over.

"What are you talking about?" Azula sneered at the woman," She knows what an Agni Kai is..."

"Actually _Azula_ I do not", Katara went over to her brother," Excuse me Master...?"

"Master Hakari", the woman bowed to Katara. Katara returned the bow," My brother and I were walking and your Princess knocked me down. I apologize for fanning the flames though."

Master Hakari looked over the water tribe girl and nodded her head," Apology accepted. Now, why don't you two go off to your class."

Katara and Sokka bowed and walked away. Katara looked once over at Azula and she was glaring at her. Just when they were about to round a corner, Katara looked back once more. She saw that the boy was watching her. His stare was so... intense. His gold eyes piercing her. Katara frowned and walked around the corner and sighed. School was not off to a good start.

* * *

**So there it is! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter I

**Note from the Author:** Hello! So here is the new chapter. Posted it pretty quickly. Let me know what you think. I am kind of speeding things along fast with Katara liking Zuko. Let me know what you think of this twist with Azula trying to be friends with Sokka and Katara. They will meet Aang soon. I'm not sure how, but they will. I took the scene of when Katara is fighting her teacher from the fight with Azula in season 3 just to be a little unique. Please review! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nada.

* * *

**Chapter I**

"Looks like we have two late students", the teacher noted as Sokka and Katara walked into class," Not a very good first impression on your first day."

"We're sorry. It won't happen again", Katara bowed and Sokka followed suit.

"You, boy, over there", he pointed Sokka over to a mat with a small desk in front of it near the window," Girl, back there."

_Apparently they don't like names here_ Katara thought and walked to the second to last row. She sat in the second to right desk next to a girl with a very high braid and a light pink pant and long sleeve belly shirt outfit.

"Hi!" she smiled at Katara.

"Hello", Katara offered a small smile in return.

"I'm Ty Lee", she offered her dainty hand to Katara. Katara took it and shook.

"Why are you so late? Did you get lost?" she asked Katara. Katara shook her head," No. I just had a bad run in with another student."

"Oh no! Who?" the little girl looked worried. Katara noted how petite and tiny she was. She was about Katar's height, but just her frame was so small.

"Her name was Azula", Katara bit out," Oh excuse me, _Princess _Azula."

"Oh", Ty Lee rolled her eyes and smiled at Katara," She's my best friend."

"Really?" Katara couldn't help but laugh. Ty Lee seemed so sweet and friendly whereas Azula had a temper on par with a Komodo dragon who's tail was stepped on.

"Yeah! We've been best friends forever. I know she can be a little hostile and I kind of mean, but she really is a friendly person deep down. She's very loyal to her friends", Ty Lee tried to convince Katara.

"Yeah, well, after my encounter with her, I don't think she wants to be my friend anytime soon", Katara told Ty Lee.

"Well she will when she see's your my new friend", Ty Lee smiled at Katara and then paid attention to the teacher. Katara smiled at her new "friend", but there was no way in hell she was going to ever be friends with Azula.

* * *

"Welcome to Self-Defense", their Master spoke to the class. He stood in front of them. Katara was thankful that she also had this class with Ty Lee since Sokka was in a different class," My name is Master Zorja and you shall address me as such. This class is for defending yourself with not only bending, but also weapons. You never know when you won't have your bending available to you and you need to defend yourself no matter what."

As their Master spoke on, Katara took the opportunity to look around at her fellow students. She saw that Azula and that boy were in this class. Azula noticed her and was about to send her a glare, but her eyes flickered to Ty Lee and just set her lips in a firm line. _Hmmm. Maybe Ty Lee is right._ _I'm all about forgiveness if she means it._ The black haired boy didn't notice Katara, but Katara noticed him. His left side was facing her so Katara could only see his scar. It was a dark flesh color around his eye and then it spread out to a lighter pink. It covered where his eyebrow would have been and covered half of his cheek. It didn't make him ugly though. As weird as it was, it actually made him look more intense and more striking. You couldn't help but notice how precise and how well his jaw line and cheek bones were structured. He was actually rather handsome. He looked over and she caught his gold eyes before Katara averted her attention back to the teacher.

"You!" the teacher pointed at Katara," Is there something else that is more attention grabbing than my lesson?"

"No Master Zorja", Katara shook her head and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Since you figure you can dose off in the middle of my lesson, why don't you come up here and show me how well you can fight", the teacher smirked at her and gestured his hand for her to approach him. Katara nodded curtly and looked over at Azula and the boy. She was smiling with a nasty look in her eyes and the boy just stared, no emotion on his face. Ty Lee had her hands covering her mouth, scared about what was going to happen.

_Little does he know... _Katara thought confidently.

"Are you a bender?" Zorja asked Katara.

"Yes, I'm a-."

"I don't want to know!" Zorja brought his hand up to silence her," I'm going to firebend against you and you defend yourself!"

Katara was getting really sick of this guys attitude," Don't go easy on me!" Katara yelled at him.

Some people gasped at how she had addressed the teacher, but he just laughed," Believe me, I won't."

He got into battle position and Katara looked at the corner of her eye. They were outside next to a forest. Katara smiled and readied herself. Zorja started to punch the air and shots of fire shot out. Katara pushed her hands towards the trees and pulled them back to her sucking the water out of them and blocking the fireballs coming to her. People gasped at what she did, for no one has seen a waterbender in years.

"A waterbender!" Zorja yelled out with delight," This should be interesting!"

He shot out more fire and each time Katara blocked it. She shot water out and he moved to the side just in time before it smacked him. He jumped up and slammed his foot down causing a wave of fire going towards Katara quickly. She raised her arms quickly and built a water wall and shot it out causing it to go down the middle of the fire splitting it in half. Zorja flipped backwards and shot more punches. Katara put the wave underneath her and rode towards him, whipping water around him.

_Think Katara, think, there has to be more water_ _around here somewhere._ Zorja shot fire out and it hit Katara's wave causing her to fly fowards and roll on top of a grate. She groaned and opened her eyes. She was on top of a grate that was on a walk way. Underneath the grate she saw water. _Perfect_ she smiled at herself. She looked and saw a chain hanging from a column. She grabbed it before Zorja could get to her.

"You aren't even trying!" Zorja yelled at her. Katara ran towards him and whipped water at him. He dodged it and started to run towards her. _Just a little closer and_... He was right on top of the grate with her, his two fingers an inch from her face when she brought the water underneath them up and freezing it.

Everyone looked at them with shock etched on their faces. Katara looked at Zorja and Zorja looked around him. Katara breathed sowly out of her nose cause the water around her to move. She moved behind him and wrapped his hand in the chain and then locked them on the grate. After he was tied up she pushed her hands down. She landed on the ground with Zorja and coughed out water.

She sat up and looked at her peers gawking at her. Ty Lee parted through the crowd and help Katara up. Katara looked back at Zorja who was smiling approvingly at her.

"Excellent job Katara", Zorja nodded," I told you to give me all you got and you certainly succeeded."

Katara smiled and placed her right thumb against her left palm and bowed out of respect to her Master.

"If you don't mind, may you please get me out?" Zorja pulled against the chain. After Katara let him go, class was over and it was free period for everyone for the next hour. Katara was given a towl by a maintenance worker of the school and was basking in the sun with Ty Lee when Azula approached them with the goth girl and the boy.

"Hey Azula!" Ty Lee looked up," Whats up?"

Katara looked at Azula with question and continued to towel dry her hair.

"I would just like to say, Katara, I was wrong about you", Azula smiled at Katara, but Katara didn't like her smile. There was something about Azula that was just off. _Katara, if she's apologizing, you must let her. You can't just judge someone on their voice and their smile. Give her a chance._

"Oh?" Katara inquired," How so?"

"You are clearly a person of power and I like that in friends", Azula smiled and sat across from her on the grass," I am apologizing for my behavior earlier and I would consider being grateful about it, considering I hardly apologize."

Ty Lee laughed, but Katara didn't find it funny. Katara could tell that Azula was used to getting what she wanted and saying no to her didn't go well. _You are trying to make friends. Remember that..._

"Apology accepted", Katara gave a small smile and looked at Ty Lee who was beaming at her.

"Well you are a Princess after all, even if it _is_ for a small town in God knows where", Azula smiled," Being of royalty and being _friends_ with royalty gets you places in places like this."

Katara nodded," Good to know. Care to introduce your other friends."

"This is Mai", Ty Lee smiled at Katara as she grabbed Mai's sleeve and pulled her down to sit next to her.

"Hi", Mai said dully.

"Hello", Katara smiled and offered her hand.

"I don't like touching things", Mai noted and looked away. _Isn't she full of fun_ Katara thought and looked at the boy. His gold eyes piercing Katara again.

"This is Zuko", Azula spat out this last part as if it disgusted her," My _brother_."

Katara smiled at Draco, but he just sat down and putting his elbows on his knees.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you", Katara smiled at them.

"You have a brother, am I correct?" Azula smiled at Katara who nodded," Yes, his name is Sokka. Speaking of him... Where is he?"

Katara looked around the courtyard and saw no sign of him. Katara shrugged it off, but was kind of hurt that he didn't come to find her just in case she was having a bad day.

"Well, what you did was _very_ impressive", Azula told Katara," I can't remember the last time I saw a waterbender. Why is that?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders," I don't know... It's just a rare trait to have I guess. I was the only one in my tribe."

"Why did you leave?" Zuko spoke out all of a sudden and kind of surprised Katara.

"Um, my father wanted to move here", Katara told him.

"Why?"

"Zuko, it's none of your business. Stop bothering the poor girl", Azula waved her brother away.

Zuko's face turned red at his sister. He looked at Katara from the corner of his eyes and Katara caught his gaze. She found it hard to look away from him. He was so... Enchanting. Zuko turned to fully face her and they held their stare, both of them not wanting to give in. _What is wrong with you? Get a grip. He's the prince of the Fire Nation. Oh my Spirits! He's the prince!_

"You're the Prince of the Fire Nation", Katara stated aloud. She quickly wished she could take it back.

"Yes?" Zuko nodded," Does that matter?"

"Why would it matter?" Azula asked him. Katara felt her cheeks slightly warm and Zuko look at his sister.

"I don't know. Just asking."

"So who's next in line for the throne?" Katara asked, praying that it would Azula.

"Me", Zuko looked at her. _Crap._

Katara nodded and looked at Ty Lee was was fiddling with a four leaf clover. _Why do you care if he is going to be Fire Lord? It's not like anything would happen. What is wrong with you? You have never acted like this towards a boy. But there is something about him that is so, what was the word I used? Enchanting..._

"Katara!" she heard her name being called. The group turned to see Sokka running towards them.

"Are they bothering you again?" Sokka asked, pulling out his boomerang.

"Yeah Sokka, that's why we are all sitting together and talking", Katara gestured to the group," We are all about to fight."

Azula laughed and Zuko snickered. Sokka rolled his eyes and put his boomerang away, sitting next to his sister.

"So I heard you took down you're master today", Sokka wiggled his eyebrow and leaned towards Katara.

"It was amazing!" Ty Lee squeled.

"It was rather impressive", Azula agreed.

"It was legendary", Zuko commented and winked at Katara. Katara smiled to herself and turned to Sokka.

"I may or may not have, yes", Katara laughed," Sokka, these are my new... friends. This is Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, and Azula."

"Nice to meet all of you", Sokka smiled and waved.

"So you're the Prince of the Southern Water Tribe?" Ty Lee asked Sokka, climbing over Katara and shoving her against Zuko in the process.

"Jeese, Ty", Katara muttered and picked herself quickly off of Zuko. He smiled smally at her that only she could see and helped her sit up. _His hands are warm_ Katara noted.

"You are sooo subtle Ty", Mai muttered and leaned against the grass.

Ty Lee didn't pay attention to any of them. She was already practically sitting in Sokka's lap. Katara was laughing as Sokka was turning a shade of pink with all the attention Ty Lee was giving him.

They heard a gong being hit and people were starting to scatter.

"It's time for the next class. What do you have Katara?" Azula asked, standing up and pulling Katara up with her.

"Uh", Katara stubbled since Azula was practically tugging on her," I believe I have history next."

"You're in my class", Zuko took a step forward and detached Azula from Katara's arm," You can come with me."

"Nonsense Zuko, I can walk her to her class", Azula pushed her brother away.

"Won't you be late to class?" Katara tried to persuade Azula to let Zuko walk her. _It's not that I want him too. I just don't really like Azula. I couldn't possibly want alone time with Zuko..._

"Nonsense, we're Princess's. We are allowed to be late. And if you show up with me, no one will question you", Azula smiled and looped her arm through Katara's.

"Wouldn't it be more of a statement if I show up with the next Fire Lord?" Katara said, before thinking.

Azula's face went taunt and she whipped her head at Zuko who was gloating.

"C'mon", Zuko walked to Katara and turned to lead her to class.

"I'll show Sokka to his next class", Ty Lee latched onto Sokka's arm, who was blushing.

"Mai, walk me to class", Azula grabbed her sleeve," Katara, I will see you later."

Katara waved as they walked away from her and Zuko," I don't think your sister likes me very much."

"My sister doesn't like anyone. Runs in the family", Zuko shrugged and they turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Do you not like anyone?" Katara asked, raising her eyebrows and hitting his shoulders with her lightly.

"I wouldn't be walking you to class if I didn't like people now would I?" he stated as if it was obvious.

Katara tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled," No, I guess not."

* * *

**So there it is! I forgot who wrote me, but you reviewed about how I need to correct my grammer. I know I need to, but I don't really ever proof read. I just do this for fun so I apologize for anything that may be wrong :) Please review again about what you think!**


	3. Chapter II

**Note from the Author:** Hello again people. I have the day off today and I have been so bored so I'm posting two chapters in one day. It's been a rainy shitty day so I literally have done like nothing today except right and watch movies. So once again review. It says I have a lot of viewers, but none of you are reviewing so I don't know if you like what I'm writing people! Let me know what you think will happen, let me know what you think of the characters and the personalities I'm giving them. Reviews make Zuko want Katara more ;) _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter II**

"Wow, Prince Zuko is actually early to class", their master commented when Katara and Zuko walked in. Zuko sneered and Katara laughed. She looked at their master and was shocked at how young he was. And she doesn't mean some like 30 year old something. This guy was like _20._

"A new student!" he smiled and walked over to Katara," You must be the infamous girl who beat Zorja at his own game."

Katara smiled and noted how handsome her teacher was, not as handsome as Zuko though. This guy was more kind, more gentle looking.

"I did it with ease", Katara said, which made him smile wider.

"Well welcome to history", he smiled at her. His smile was a smile wasn't like Zorja's...

"Hmmm", he looked over at the seats," You can sit..."

"She can sit next to me", Zuko sneered at him and then grabbed Katara's elbow, leading her to his desk.

"There is someone sitting next to you already", Katara mumbled and gestured to the boy who was in front of them.

"N- no, I'll move", the boy gathered up his things and moved to an empty seat a few rows ahead. Katara turned to Zuko, who was grinning like a fool. Katara rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Does everyone listen to your requests?" Katara asked Zuko.

"If they want to stay on my good side", Zuko snickered.

"What happens in they get on your bad side?" Katara smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Zuko winked and it caused Katara to turn a light shade on pink. _Is he flirting? No guy has ever flirted with me... What if he's just joking around and just being friendly. Yeah! He's just trying to be nice to me and being a friend._

Katara turned her attention to their teacher.

"So for those of you are are new", he smiled at Katara then he turned to the class," My name is Master Chang and this is World History."

"Shouldn't it just be called Fire Nation history?" someone laughed from in the back row. Master Chang's mouth was set in a firm line and he huffed. Katara turned with the rest of the class to see a short, girl with very pale eyes in the back row.

"That's enough Toph", Chang scolded," One more outburst..."

"Oh, please, I'm just messing with you pretty boy", the girl named Toph laughed and Katara couldn't help but try to hide her smile. She looked at Zuko to see if he was laughing, but he was staring straight ahead, emotionless. _He's so, complicated_.

Chang cleared his throat at Toph's comment about him," Anyways, like I was saying, this is _World_ History. Let's begin..."

Katara listened to Master Chang drone about history, but as the class went on, Katara realized that Toph was right. All he talked about was Fire Nation history. Katara kept waiting for him to talk about different nations, but nope, he just stuck to Fire Nation. The only time he would mention a nation was if Fire Nation had something to do with them.

"Uh, excuse me?" Katara raised her small hand.

"Yes?" Chang turned away from the board and looked at her, as did the rest of the class.

"I was just wondering what our syllabus is going to be for this class", Katara asked.

"Our syllabus? What do you mean?" Chang laughed a little. Katara thought maybe he was trying to be cute, but him laughing at her question was rather rude.

"Let me rephrase", Katara cocked her head," I want to know when we will discuss Air, Water, and Earth Nations in the future so I can better prepare myself for this class."

Chang laughed at her as did most of the class. Katara glared at most of the class, but she saw Toph wasn't laughing. She _was_ smiling, but Katara thought it was out of respect, not mocking.

"My dear Katara, we don't have a syllabus for this class. We just learn all the nations together", Chang smiled.

"So we have been discussing other nations today?" Katara challenged. She turned to see Zuko looking at her intently, his chin resting in his hand. He was slightly smiling. She turned her attention back to Master Chang.

"Well yes, I do believe we have. I have mentioned quite a bit of the other nations", Chang looked at the board and laughed. All the girls in the class, excluding Toph and Katara, laughed with him. It was clear he was a teen heartthrob here.

"Yeah, only if it had something to do with Fire Nation", Katara pointed out.

Chang's smile was starting to fall and was being replaced by a frown," Katara, how I teach my lessons are _my_ decisions. Our academy hired me to teach you history, and that's what I am doing."

"Are you?" Katara spoke loudly and banged her fist on her table," What's the main export of the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Well it's obviously-"

"What's their flag?" Katara fired again.

"It's uh-."

"What's the population? Who was the last waterbender known? Was there ever an Avatar from there? What's-" Katara spoke quickly.

"That is enough!" Master Chang yelled out, causing Katara to shut her mouth. People gasped at his outburst given he has never yelled at anyone.

"To the Head Master's office", he pointed to the door.

"But-!" Katara began.

"NOW!"

"So... it seems this isn't the first time today who have challenged someone", Headmaster Shao raised his eyebrow at Katara," Why is that?"

"I was just-", Katara started.

"Answer my question girl!"

"My name is Katara! The first time was because Zorja challenged me and I accepted; and I as I recalled he was quite impressed with me. Second, Master Chang is teaching world history and it isn't worldly at all. If you want to teach just about Fire Nation history, that's fine, but change the name of the class then", Katara told him, her voice filled with authority.

Headmaster Shao thought over everything she said," Well, considering Master Zorja told me marvelous things about you, I will let you off easy."

"You don't need to let her off easy at all", they heard a voice from the door. They turned and saw Azula standing with Mai and Ty Lee.

"Princess Azula, always a pleasure", Headmaster Shao bowed his head.

"I'm sure it is", Azula walked and leaned against his desk," So why is my new friend in here?"

"Master Chang sent her here for disrupting his class", he told her.

"I heard her side of the story and I think she is completely right", Azula stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Well Princess Azula, just because the girl is upset-", he started.

"Her name is Katara", Ty Lee told him and put her hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Just because _Katara_ is unhappy with the curriculum doesn't mean I can change it", the Headmaster told them.

"You might not be able to, but my father can!" Azula threw in his face.

The headmaster sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose," Fine, Azula. Miss Katara, your wish has been granted. From now on World History will be called Fire Nation history."

Katara forced a smile and Azula beamed. _I just wanted them to change the course on my own doing. Not by having Azula bully someone for me to change it. Well, if this is her way of making friends, then so be it._

"Thank you Headmaster Shao", Katara stood up and bowed to him.

"You may return to your studies", he gestured to the door and they filed out.

"How did you know I was sent there?" Katara asked Azula when they reached the hall.

"Zuko left class and told me", Azula smiled at her.

"Why didn't Zuko just come to get me?" Katara asked her. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Zuko didn't come to rescue her.

"Well as next Fire Lord he has to be seen as a proper prince and can't do anything rash", Ty Lee told her and hooked her arm through Katara's.

"Why not?" Katara asked as they walked down the hall. The last class already ended so it was time for their last class.

"It could look bad. I mean, we are the next generation. Whatever we see Zuko doing, is going to be our impression of him", Azula said grimly.

"So why aren't you going to be Fire Lord?" Katara inquired.

Azula sucked in a breath," Because Zuko is first born. If he dies then, and only then, will I become Fire Lord."

"Which would be a tragedy", Ty Lee added, looking at Azula.

"Quite", she smiled back at Ty Lee," What do you have now Katara?"

"I have Science Theory?" Katara told them. She's never heard of such a class in school, but this is Fire Nation. Everything is different here...

"None of us have that with you, not even Zuko", Ty Lee told her," The class down is down that hall, third door on the right."

"Thanks guys", Katara waved at them," I'll see you later."

They all waved and walked the other way. Katara sighed. So far school was really intense. She's had advanced combat, been late for a class, and changed the name of a class. Oh! And she made friends with the Princess of the Fire Nation even though she was ready to blow Katara's face off. AND to top it all off, she thinks she might be developing a slight crush on the future Fire Lord. _Can today be over yet?_

Katara reached class before the teacher had. She was grateful that there wasn't a teacher to make some snide comment to her. She sat in an empty seat near the window and just focused on the class. _Just don't draw attention to yourself. Let this class be the class where it just goes by smoothly. I don't have any of my new friends or Sokka here so just lay low. Even IF you do disagree with something the teacher says._

"Hello class", an older man walked in," You all know who I am for the new student here I'm Master Zo, but just called me Zo or Z or even O blah blah blah; let's get started!"

Katara could already tell that this class was going to be interesting.

"For the new girl, I believe your name is Katara, this is Science Theory. Now I know what you're thinking. There are spirits and and just mysterious reasons for why things happen the way they do. Why are there benders? Why are we even here? Well that can all be chalked up to who knows, but I believe there is a scientific reason for it and I am here to teach that to you", he wrote several scientific formulas on his chalk board and turned around," So with that being said, let's start."

* * *

Katara's head felt like it was about to explode as she left class. They guy was just going to push as many theories as he can in his students brains.

"Katara!" she heard her brother yell her name.

"Hey Sokka", Katara smiled at her brother," I feel like I've hardly seen you today. How was your day?"

"I met a girl", he said dreamily.

"Earth to Sokka", she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Her name is Suki", he smiled, but then snapped back to reality," I hear you have had quite the day."

"Yeah, you could say that. There's so much drama here", Katara rolled her eyes. They were now in the courtyard and were walking down the stairs to the city. Their home was on the outskirts of the city.

"There isn't drama her. Your new 'friends' just are very dramatic", Sokka rolled his eyes," I don't know if you have noticed, but they are pretty intense."

"You could say that. Ty Lee seems like she likes you", Katara laughed, bumping into her brother's shoulders.

"Well I've heard from a lot of reliable sources she likes a lot of guys."

"Sokka! That's not very nice!" Katara swatted him.

"It's the truth. Besides, I only have eyes for Suki", he said all gushy like again," Seems Prince Fire Pants was into you, as much as I disapprove."

"Why would you disapprove?" Katara laughed.

Sokka looked at her like she was insane," Are you kidding? He is future Fire Lord Katara. Not to mention his family isn't known for being on the sane side. Have you seen his sister? She was ready to burn you this morning."

"Well, I wasn't exactly nice to her either this morning. It's no mystery to anyone that I wasn't to thrilled to be enrolled here", she reminded him.

"So I take it you like that you're going here now?" Sokka asked.

Katara shrugged," I'm starting too. I like Ty Lee and I think this girl in my World, I mean my Fire Nation History class is pretty cool."

"What about Zuko?" Sokka snickered.

"What about Zuko?" Katara snapped.

"You don't like him?"

"He's a good friend too. Very nice..."

"You know what I meant when I said like", Sokka laughed at his sister avoiding all topics that involved Zuko," Katara, get it through your head, that's never gonna happen. He can only marry a Princess."

"_I am_ a Princess, need I remind you", Katara huffed.

"Your royal status doesn't hold up to Fire Lord Katara. Most people our nation even exists. If you came from the Northern Tribe, we would have a different story", Sokka pointed everything Katara was self-conscious of.

"I am proud to say I am the Princess of our tribe, no matter how small it is", Katara defended herself," And I don't care to be Zuko's girlfriend or Fire Lady so just let it go!"

"I'm just saying, don't even think about ever bringing him home. Dad would flip and I'd kill him", Sokka warned her.

"How come you can date whoever you want and I can't? What if I don't approve of this Suki girl?" Katara yelled at him. _How dare he try this double sided gender crap with me!_

"Because my love interest isn't related to the royal family and who's family is known for being quite intense and full of anger", Sokka reminded her," He just isn't good for you."

"How do you know what's good for me?"

"Because, you're good. He just doesn't seem good", Sokka gave his honest opinion. Katara rolled her eyes," He seems perfectly fine to me. And if he ever shows interest in me, I'm just warning you, I'm going to initiate something. _That_ I can promise you."

* * *

Zuko hopped along the rooftops listening to Katara and her brothers conversation. His anger was growing with every word her brother said about him and his family. He was about to jump down there and challenge him, but then he felt his heart sore when Katara defended him and even his rotten sister.

"He seems perfectly fine to me. And if he ever shows interest in me, I'm just warning you, I'm going initiate something. _That_ I can promise you." He heard Katara tell her brother defiently. He smiled down at the tan, blued eye girl. Her passion for the most littlest things were so admirable. _She would make a fine Fire Lady_ he thought to himself. He smiled at what she said and slid down the other side of the building they were on. _Katara, you don't even know what you just got yourself into._


	4. Chapter III

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! This is like a super long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Katara's and Zuko's relationship escalates quite a bit in this chapter. Some notes, the dress Katara wears for her date with Zuko is basically Esmeralda's red dress from The Huntchback of Notre Dame when she's preforming at the Festival of Fools. The song Katara sings in the end of the chapter is called I Won't Say (I'm in Love) from the movie Hercules when Meg sings it. If you haven't listen to it, you should it's a fantastic song. So anyways, let me know what you think! Review please! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Sokka, why did you tell him?!" Katara flung her shoulder bag at Sokka the next morning.

"He did a good thing telling me who your new friends", her father grabbed her bag off the floor," Katara, I'm not exactly comfortable with you being friends with the Fire Lord's children..."

"Why exactly is that?" Katara couldn't believe the words coming out of her father's mouth.

"These are the people who you said made fun of our way of living. They tend to be mean and bully people to get what they want", her father listed off.

"You don't even know them", Katara threw back," You're judging them on what other people have said!"

"Usually people are right", her father put her bag on her shoulder.

"Then what 'they' supposedly say about us is right to, huh?" Katara bit out. Hakoda's face fell a little.

"Dad, don't buy that", Sokka stood up for him," She's just saying all this because Prince Zuko has the hots for her!"

"Ahhhh!" Katara screamed," No he does not! And what about Ty Lee being all over you! You two were practically giving up your virtues and she's Azula's right hand girl!"

"That's not my fault! She climbed onto me!" Sokka got in Katara's face.

"That is ENOUGH!" Hakoda yelled at both of them. He sighed and lowered his head. He sucked in a breath and looked at them," You know what? Be friends with whoever. I don't care."

Katara beamed and Sokka's face darkened. He wanted his father to agree with him.

"_But_", Hakoda held up a finger," There are rules to this and it goes for both of you: one, no fighting at school with other students even if your friends are egging you on; two, if your friends try to do anything illegal whether they be royalty or not, you are to come straight home and not be friends with them; three, no dating."

"What?" Sokka's heart fell," I met a girl I really liked though!"

Hakoda shook his head," No dating. I didn't get you two enrolled there to date. This school is going to get you places. I can't have you two jeopardizing your futures because you have a little crush. There is a time to find your soulmates and there is a time to focus on your studies. This is the latter of the two."

"What if Suki is my soulmate?" Sokka argued and Katara rolled her eyes.

"Then she will understand you are to wait", Hakoda smiled at him, but Sokka wasn't having it.

"If Suki starts to show interest in me, I'm going to return it", Sokka told his father.

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Katara huffed," I'm leaving for school."

"School doesn't start for another two hours?" Hakoda looked out the window to see the sun," It's only 7."

"I don't care", Katara put her slippers on," I can't listen to you two anymore arguing. I'm gonna go explore the town."

"Can I come?" Sokka perked up.

"No!" Katara told him," You tried to get me in trouble. Why would I want you to come?"

Sokka frowned and turned around to go to his room.

"I'll be home after school", Katara went over to her father and kissed him goodbye.

"You don't have to come straight home Katara. Go wonder around the city with your new... _friends_ if you want", he managed to say. Katara smiled and left the house. Katara breathed in the wave of air that hit her face when she left their little hut. She wondered down a path that led to the heart of the town. She smiled at a group of little kids that were playing stickball in a dirt field. A kid hit the ball and it landed near Katara.

"Want to play?" a little boy missing his two front teeth came running over to her.

"Sure!" Katara beamed. She walked up to the home plate and held the stick.

"Ready?" the pitcher asked her. The pitcher was a small girl who was covered in dirt. _They must be considered peasants _Katara thought grimly. She nodded and smiled. They threw and Katara hit it.

"Run!" a little boy yelled and she ran through first base and second.

"Go for home!" someone yelled at her. She laughed and ran through third. She looked over her shoulder and saw the boy missing two front teeth was trying to catch her and tag her. She laughed and slid into home plate and the boy landed on top of her.

"Get off me!" she laughed and the boy picked himself off her. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her.

"Oh no! Your pretty skirt is dirty!" he frowned and pointed to her right leg. She looked down and sure enough there was a dirt streak.

"It's alright", she shrugged," I don't really like this skirt anyways. What's your name?"

"Taz", he smiled. Katara brushed his hair," I gotta get going, but I'll see you around."

He waved as she walked away.

"See ya guys!" she waved at the other kids and they all waved bye to her.

"That is awfully nice of you to play with them", an older woman told Katara as she walked by.

"Why wouldn't I play with them?" Katara smiled," It's fun!"

"Well, judging by your uniform you go to FFA, and not to many of your folk come down here and spare us the time of day", the little old lady told her with a small smile. Katara frowned and looked around her. They did indeed live in the slums of Fire Fountain; but at a closer look, no one here seemed to mind. The kids were having fun and everyone knew each other. Everyone greeted each other with smiles and hugs.

Katara looked at the old lady and smiled," I would rather be here with people who were accepting than be with people that wouldn't accept me just by my appearance."

The little old lady smiled and grabbed Katara's hand. Katara squeezed back and continued walking down the street to get to the center of town.

Zuko looked on as Katara walked away from the old lady with a smile on her face. _How can she be happy down here? Why wouldn't she look down on them? _Zuko thought to himself, but then he remembered when he saw how much Katara was having with those kids playing such a simple game, he found himself actually wanting to join. He continued to follow her from a safe distance. He didn't know why he wanted to follow her, but he found himself not being able to sleep so he came to where she lived, waiting for her to emerge from her house. He heard what her father said about him and his family and found his heart sinking; but then her father said she could hangout with him and his friends. She just couldn't date. _Well we won't be dating. We're going to be together_ he thought to himself with a smile.

Azula was at his throat last night asking why he was interested in a peasant.

* * *

_"I don't understand why you are so interested in her Zuzu", Azula looked at him with disapproval from across their dining table._

_ "You're the one that wants to be her best friend", Zuko countered._

_ "Wanting to be her friend and wanting her to be the next Fire Lady are two __**very**__ different things", Azula told him._

_"Is this true Zuko?" his father questioned him," Is this girl the girl you want to marry?"_

_ "I don't know! I just like her is all!" Zuko yelled," Why are we making such a big deal of this?"_

_ "Because she is a peasant!" Azula yelled back._

_ "Zuko! We do not marry the poor!" his father yelled at him," She has to be of royalty."_

_ "She is! She is Princess of the Southern Water Tribe", Zuko defended._

_ "Really?" Fire Lord Ozai rubbed his beard," Azula you didn't say that."_

_ "Irregardless!" Azula threw her hands up. Zuko laughed," What is so amusing!?"_

_ "It's regardless you idiot. Irregardless isn't even a word", Zuko laughed to himself._

_ "Like I care", Azula laughed," And we should care that she is from a little water tribe no one has even heard of..."_

_ "It would be good publicity to marry someone not from the Fire Nation", Ozai said more to himself than Azula and Zuko," Hmmm, maybe we should invite her over sometime."_

_ "Father, you could not be serious!"Azula yelled._

_ "She was your friend in the beginning Azula! She would have been here regardless", Ozai reminded her._

_ "I don't want her to be Fire Lady!" Azula pounted._

_ "No one is saying she is going to be Azula, for crying out loud. Zuko is growing feelings towards a girl and that hasn't happen since lord knows when, and she is your friend", Ozai tried to assure her," I'm just saying, we should invite her over. This could help out future plans."_

_ "What future plans?" Zuko's head snapped up and he looked at his father._

_ Ozai's face went taunt and he looked over at his son," Nothing Prince Zuko. I was just meaning __**your**__ future plans."_

_ Zuko nodded slowly and turned back to his dinner. He knew his father didn't mean that, but if he didn't want another scar across his face, it was best to not pry._

* * *

Katara was looking at the statue of Fire Lord Ozai that was placed in the middle of the fountain in the heart of the city. He was posed standing with his fists clenched at his side and his head positioned towards the sky and his mouth open. It had fire shooting out of his fists and his opened mouth. Katara looked around her and saw little kids throwing coins in the water and making wishes. She smiled at their innocence and laughed as they crossed their fingers on both hands and make a wish.

She fished a coin out of her bag and flipped it into the fountain. _Why not do it right? _she thought to herself. She crossed her fingers on both hand, closed her eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" she heard someone say next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Zuko standing next to her. She smiled at the sight of him. He was wearing a black button down shirt with gold trims and it buttoned halfway up his neck. He was wearing red pants with it.

"If I tell you, it won't come true", she smiled at him and then turned back to the fountain.

Zuko smiled at what she said and looked at the fountain with her," Isn't he handsome?"

Katara laughed and looked at him," It's _your _father. Does he always look like that?"

"Only in the mornings", Zuko smiled and Katara laughed," You can come by and see for yourself sometime."

Katara smiled and looked down," Yeah, maybe sometime. Where's your sister?"

"Probably ordering some people around somewhere", he waved his hand like he swatting a fly away.

"Lucky them", Katara smiled and Zuko smiled back at her. _He has such a pretty smile when he actually smiles_ Katara noted.

"Hey, I know a better place than this", he pointed with his thumb at the fountain.

"Really?" Katara smiled," Where is it?"

"Well it's another fountain", Zuko told her," It's a little bit of a walk from here.

"We still have another hour before school", Katara looked up at the sky.

Zuko looked up then back at her," This place is only special at night."

"Oh", Katara gripped the top of her skirt and let it go," I don't how late I'm allowed to stay out..."

"I thought you had permission to hangout with friends after school?" Zuko reminded her and instantly regretted it. She couldn't know that he had been listening to her families conversation.

"How did you know that?" Katara asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, I uh- I'm just guessing. I mean, you're a new student and all", he tried to gather his thoughts while talking," I'm just sure your parents would want you to make friends."

Katara thought it over in her head. She really just said that because being alone with Zuko at night makes her nervous.

"Is it really just being with me at night makes you, I don't know, nervous?" Zuko asked her at the same time Katara was thinking it.

"Uh, no", Katara stuttered," Why would you made me nervous?"

Zuko turned to Katara and took a step towards her. He was only about an inch away from her face. She never noticed how tall he was. He could easily rest his chin on top of her head. He looked down and Katara breathed his scent in. He smelled kinda smokey and musky.

"Because you like me and being alone with me makes you nervous because you don't know how much longer you can contain yourself; and if I kiss you, you don't know if you will want me stop", he said quietly and Katara shivered. _Get ahold of yourself! You need to be aloof and make him chase you more than he is now._

She took a step back and smiled," I think you are just saying what you feel and trying to pass it off on me. I think you are falling head over heels for me and that makes you nervous as hell."

"So what if that's true?" he smiled and she turned pink. She didn't expect him to admit that he liked her. She was trying to make him chase after her, but he's one step ahead.

"You don't even know me", Katara shook her head and started walking towards school.

"I'm trying to get to know you!" Zuko caught up to her," So go out with me tonight. I promise I won't try anything. Even if you beg me..."

He breathed that last part in her ear and she smiled and bit her lip. She shrugged him off her shoulder and he snickered. They walked to school next to each other, but not holding hands. He pointed some different stores out to her and some merchants. He paid for a sugar dough for her and him for breakfast. She laughed when he got sugar all over his lips and chin and he laughed with her. He felt so wonderful laughing with someone who wasn't his family or Ty Lee or even his ex Mai. Katara was just so carefree and so nice to him. She didn't judge him on his scar or even look at it like a lot of people do when they talk to him. She didn't ask him about it either which he found refreshing.

They walked into the courtyard of the school and not many people were there yet, just a few students milling around and some of their masters were meditating.

"I like hanging out with you Katara", Zuko finally said to her," I don't know..."

Katara smiled at him," Are you embarrassed to say that or something?"

"No", he shook his head," I just don't get close to a lot of people. My family isn't _that_ bad, but I was raised to be very stern and not close to people. I'm used to being around people that don't talk to me a lot and just listen to what my sister says. With you, it's different."

"Well, thanks", Katara smiled at him," I like hanging out with you too."

"So does that mean you will go out with me tonight?" Zuko smiled down at her.

Katara sighed and ran her hand through her hair," Sure Zuko. Just, don't be a jerk okay?"

He beamed at her," I would never. You're gonna like where I'm taking you."

"And where is that Zuzu?" they heard someone say behind them. They turned to see Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. It was Mai who asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he smirked and threw an arm around Katara.

"Okay, that's enough of that", Ty Lee came towards them and separated them.

"What the hell Ty?" Zuko scowled at her. Ty Lee went on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear. He nodded and smiled at Katara who was looking at them weirdly.

"Can I walk you to class?" Zuko smiled at her.

"Nonsense, I will", Ty Lee grabbed Katara's arm," You're seeing her tonight anyways."

Ty Lee twirled Katara around and they walked to Literature leaving Zuko, Azula, and a very grim more than usual Mai. Zuko smiled at Katara and waved goodbye. Katara waved back and turned towards Ty Lee," What did you whisper to Zuko?"

"That you two are being mean!" Ty Lee looked at Katara with hurt eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Katara laughed," We aren't hurting anyone by hanging out."

"Your hurting Mai's feelings", Ty Lee frowned.

"How am I hurting Mai? I don't think she can even feel", Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well you would be wrong because she does", Ty Lee informed her," She and Zuko used to date for like, ever!"

"What?" Katara was shocked that Zuko would have interest in someone as boring as Mai.

"They used to be perfect together, but Zuko was tired of her never showing emotion. They were engaged to be married", Ty Lee told Katara's who's heart was dropping. _Zuko was engaged?!_

"Why were they engaged? How old is Zuko?" Katara fired questions. _You agreed to go on a date with a guy and who don't even know how old is he? Lust has blinded you Katara!_

"He's 17. Why how old are you?" Ty Lee turned to me," Mai is also 17."

"I'm only 15", Katara said quietly. Zuko is a great deal older than I. He's already at the age where one does think about marriage. Especially since he's going to be future Fire Lord.

"Oh, well that's okay", Ty Lee shrugged," People have married younger people."

"Ty, we're not getting married", I rolled my eyes," We are just hanging out tonight."

"Zuko doesn't really hangout", Ty Lee laughed," But anyways, Zuko was engaged to Mai because it just made sense at the time. She is the governor's daughter and Zuko is the Fire Lord's son. Their fathers are in the Fire Council together. They saw that they had a son and a daughter and just planned that they would marry."

Katara nodded to what she said. She could understand that. She thought it was Zuko's choice... It was planned for him.

"So what happened?" Katara pushed further. She wanted to know if he ended it because he didn't love her or if it was a choice his father made for him, because if it was the latter than he could still care for Mai.

"Zuko ended it. His father was furious", Ty Lee shuddered at the memory," Thus the scar on his face."

"His father did that to him?!" Katara yelled," How could a parent do that to their own child?"

Ty Lee sighed," Because no one goes against Fire Lord Ozai's wishes."

"Well apparently Zuko did because he isn't engaged anymore."

"Well he had a choice. Go through with the marriage or be punished for going against plans and his father's wishes. He chose the punishment", Ty Lee told her," And imagine how that made Mai feel? She does care for him still. I think she still loves him. She felt awful about herself when she realized Zuko would rather have half of his face burned off than be with her."

Katara nodded with understanding. _Mai must have felt so badly about herself. I mean, if my fiancee dumped me then had his face burned off than be with me, I would have cried for days._

"So now you understand why I told Zuko to not flash your relationship in front of Mai", Ty Lee gripped Katara's arm tighter.

"Ty, there is no relationship to flash around", Katara laughed it off," We are just beginning to be friends. I hardly know him. I mean, _now_ I know a lot more, but I still don't know who he is."

"Well this only happened a year and a half ago", Ty Lee informed her.

"Really? That soon?" Katara was shocked at how not that long ago all this went down.

"That was like a whole year ago Katara", Ty Lee smiled at her," Don't worry about that. Just focus on doing good here and focus on your relationship with Zuko."

Katara and nodded at her new friend. She really liked Ty Lee and felt that they were growing closer. They were talking outside of their class, but walked in when their conversation ended. Katara already saw Sokka in class and he was clearly avoiding her because she waved hi and he didn't even look at her. She rolled her eyes figuring he was still mad at their father and at her for not letting him go with her on her walk. _If he came with you, then Zuko might not have asked you out tonight. Oh my... I kinda have a date tonight._

Katara and Ty Lee were talking as they exited the class. They walked out the door and saw Zuko leaning against the wall across from them.

"How was class?" he asked, walking towards Katara.

"Fine", Katara smiled, but then she remembered everything Ty Lee told her and for some reason, she felt awkward towards him. Her face fell for a moment, but then she smiled again. He seemed to sense that there was something wrong, but he let it go for right now.

"Well, well, well", they heard Sokka say behind them," If it isn't Prince Zuko."

"Hey Sokka, what's up?" Zuko asked Sokka casually.

"What's up is that you're crushing on my little sister", Sokka walked towards them, but stopped when he was at Katara's side.

"Be nice", Katara scolded Sokka," You wouldn't want me talking to Suki like crap, would you?"

Sokka eyed Zuko then turned to Katara," Can I talk to you privately for a moment Katara?"

Katara nodded then turned to Zuko and Ty Lee," I'll see you two in a little bit."

Katara followed Sokka out into a courtyard that had a pond that had multiple meditation mats around it.

"What's up Sokka?" Katara faced her brother after they sat down on the mats.

"I want to talk to you about Zuko", he faced her and her face turned red.

"How many times am I going to tell you, nothing is going on between us that is that serious. Just let it go", Katara started to yell at him.

"Would you calm down for a second to realize that I don't care if you date him", Sokka yelled at her. She stopped and was about to smile, but remembered Sokka wasn't as stupid as he seemed.

"What do you want?" Katara eyed her brother.

"Suki", he said seriously," I want to date her and father won't let us date. I won't tell him and help lie to him about Zuko if you want to go out with him or whatever in return you do the same with me."

Katara thought over his proposal. She didn't like lying to her father, but what choice did she have? If she wanted to ever hangout with Zuko, like as in a date, she would have to do this. _This so isn't fair..._

"Fine", she agreed," BUT, if one of us is in trouble we won't lie for each other. We won't go out of our way to tell the truth, but if he asks and we feel like one of us isn't doing the right thing or in trouble, we will tell him."

"I like how specific you got", Sokka laughed at her," It's almost as if you knew dating Zuko was going to get you in trouble..."

She frowned at her brother and got up," Pleasure doing business with you."

"What did he want?" Zuko asked her as she passed him by.

"You make it sound like he bothered me", she laughed a little," He's my brother. He uh, just wanted to see how I'm doing."

"It didn't have anything to do with me?" Zuko pushed," I get the feeling he doesn't really like me..."

"Could you blame him?" Katara laughed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked her. She looked at him and could see he was actually hurt by what she said.

"I just mean you are an older dude coming onto his little sis", Katara explained," Azula is my same age or just about. How would you feel if there was a 17 year old, dark, mysterious, and _very_ intense boy coming onto her?"

Zuko laughed really loud and caused a lot of people to look at us weirdly. I guess they aren't used to seeing Zuko laugh,"Firstly, I don't care who asks her out. Azula and I aren't like Sokka and you. We aren't the traditional brother and sister. She, in ways, is more harsh than I am. She takes after my father more. She could kill a 40 year old 500 pound man. I don't worry about her. Secondly, you think I'm mysterious, dark, and intense?"

Katara blushed a little because she didn't really realize what she said," In a way, yes. You know that."

He smiled," C'mon, we're late for our next class."

* * *

"I can't believe what a good fighter you are!" Azula smiled at Katara in the courtyard. They just got out of their Self-Defense. Zuko wasn't with them. He had important political matters to attend to apparently and got pulled in the beginning of class.

"Guess it's just natural", she smiled and laid in the grass. She really missed home, her friends, and her family; but man, did she love this weather. She fanned out her dark hair and let the sun heat it.

"I wish I had dark skin like you", Ty Lee laid down next to her," I wouldn't have to tan so much."

"I honestly think it's to dark sometimes", Katara lifted her arm and looked at her skin tone," Some people can be rather mean about it."

"Why?" Azula wondered. Azula can be mean, that's no question, but she would never be racist.

"Well some people think that I shouldn't mix with other nations. Ya know, racist crap. Northern and Southern Tribe people are known to be dark skinned. Some, mostly Fire Nation no offense, don't think I should be allowed to have children or even date someone whiter than me", Katara told them with hurt in her voice.

"Well it's not like that's an option right now", Mai spoke up and eyed Katara. Katara was about to say something defending her liking for Zuko, but then she remember Mai doesn't know what Katara knows. She thinks that Katara has no idea.

"Right", Katara smiled at her.

"Well isn't this just the sewing circle", Zuko commented and sat down between Mai and Ty Lee.

"Is everything taken care of?" Azula asked.

"Yes", he nodded to her," It wasn't a big deal. Just some matters that father wanted me to be there for so I could learn."

"It's interfering with your classes", Mai noted," That's not good."

"Why do you care?" he asked her, looking at her like he didn't care what she had to say.

Mai looked hurt momentarily, but recovered and put her blank face on," Just saying."

Katara looked at Ty Lee who looked at her and they both looked away. They had a silent conversation that just said _Oh crap. We both know what happened between them, but we have to pretend like we don't._

They heard the gong ring since Zuko had arrived at the end of their free period. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai waved by and walked off and said their goodbyes.

Katara got help and started walking, but Zuko wasn't walking with her. She turned and walked back to him," What are you doing? We have to go to history."

"Well, I actually have to dip out again", he told her," Ya know, the public needs their future Fire Lord."

"Oh", Katara said kind of disappointed. She was afraid he was canceling on their plans tonight. _Well I'll just say I'm seeing him tomorrow to see what he says..._

"So I guess I'll just see you tomorrow?" Katara smiled at him, but inside she was feeling awful. She didn't realize how excited she was to see him.

"What are you talking about?" he frowned," I thought we had plans tonight?"

"Oh!" Katara's spirits lifted," I just assumed that your business would take all day."

"No", he laughed," It's just a meeting. I just told them I'd be right back to tell you that I will meet you at the Fountain of Ozai around 7."

He leaned over and kissed Katara on the cheek and walked away. She placed her hand on her cheek where he kissed and smiled.

"Today is finally over", Katara sighed. After Zuko kissed her, her mind was in a fog.

"Hey Katara!" she turned and saw Azula and Ty Lee behind her.

"Hey guys", Katara smiled back, but was surprised when Azula hugged her and then Ty Lee. _Maybe that's just a girl thing..._," Where's Mai?"

They looked at each other and then Azula answer," She wasn't feeling well so she left early. What are you doing now?"

"Well I have 3 hours to get ready for..." she looked away, blushing.

"So you're going out with Zuko", Azula rolled her eyes," It's not like none of here have never gone on a date before!"

Azula and Ty Lee laughed, but Katara just looked at the ground and bowed her head.

"Wait!" Ty Lee stopped laughing," You've never been a date?"

"Well, no", Katara embarrassingly admitted," There isn't dates where I come from."

"Oh my-!" Ty Lee looked at Azula," We have an emergency!"

"Don't worry", Azula smiled at her," We will take care of everything! We have three hours."

They turned her around and they started walking out the school.

"Katara!" they heard Sokka. He caught up with them," Where are you guys going?"

"Cover for me tonight please", she asked him," I'm hanging out with my new friends tonight."

"By friends, do you mean Zuko?" he asked.

Katara nodded. Sokka sighed," Fine. But you need to cover for me tomorrow night."

"Deal", Katara smiled at him and then hugged him. "Be safe", he whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and Azula and Ty Lee tugged her past him. They stopped abruptly when Ty Lee ran back to Sokka and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Sokka", she smiled and then ran back to Katara and Azula. Sokka touched his cheek, his face in shock. All Katara could do was laugh.

"C'mon! We have a lot of work to do before 7!" Azula tugged them down the stairs," He may be my brother, but Katara is my friend and we have to get her ready for her first date!"

* * *

Three hours after much preparation Katara twirled in front of the store mirror and smiled at herself. Azula treated Ty Lee and her to the spa and Katara never felt more relaxed. They had pampered and made her gorgeous. Azula had an outfit put on reserve for her at a very popular clothing store where only the richest of the rich go. Her outfit was gorgeous. It was a long red dress with a purple silk sash that was tied and draped over her hip. It was off the shoulders and had purple sheer material that were the sleeves that ended above her elbows. They had done her hair in beautiful curls and put a gold tiara like headband that had a ruby in the middle. She wore her gold cuff on her wrist and another gold bracelet on her other. She felt beautiful! She couldn't believe how different she looked. _So this is what it's like to live in the riches_. She loved her father and she knew that he did all he could for her, but she couldn't help but love her new dress and being pampered.

"When Zuko see's you, his jaw will drop", Ty Lee squealed with excitement.

"You do look rather pretty", Azula smiled at her," Of course not as pretty as me, but still pretty."

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled," Thank you Azula. I feel it."

"Well it's just about 7. Go and have fun", Ty Lee ushered Katara out of the store," Go have fun and tell us all of it tomorrow at school!"

Katara smiled and hugged them both and almost ran to the fountain.

She waited for awhile, but Zuko wasn't there. She could feel her heart sink with every second the sun went down. She sighed and sat down on the fountain and almost cried. _What if he can't get out of his meeting? What if he's standing me up?_

"You look-", she heard a voice say and smiled when it was Zuko," Gorgeous. I see Ty Lee and Azula helped you."

Katara smiled and stood," Just a bit. You look quite good yourself."

He really did. He was wearing an all black jacket and pant that had the same red as her dress outlining. His pants ended a little after the knee and he wore dark red boots. His hair was still shaggy in his face, but it made him look better.

"So where are we off to?" Katara smiled at him.

"Well is this a date or are we just hanging out?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Katara looked confused," I thought this was a date...?"

"Good", Zuko smiled, took her arm and looped it through his," Because if we were just hanging out, we couldn't do any of the romantic, mushy stuff I have planned."

They stopped by a very, fancy restaurant for dinner. Katara ordered a not so expensive thing even though Zuko insisted she could get whatever she wanted. After they ate, they drank some wine together.

"This is really nice Zuko", she smiled," I'm going to be honest, this is the first time I've ever been on a date."

He smiled at how inexperienced she was and got up, holding out his hand," Wanna dance?"

She looked at the dance floor where a slow song was playing and people were slow dancing. She smiled," Sure."

He twirled her onto the dance floor and she practically melted into his arms. He guided them across the floor like they were born like this. He twirled her and she laughed. He relished her laughter and smiled down at her. People were starting to look at their future Fire Lord and the mysterious, but beautiful girl he courting.

"I think we are attracting attention", he smiled at her and she looked around at the people smiling at them.

"I think they are happy you are happy", she told him. He laughed," You're probably right. Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure", she smiled and they walked back to the table so he could pay. As they walked down the streets that were lit with lanterns he took her hand in his.

"When do I get to see this beautiful fountain?" she smiled at him. He smiled at her and quickened his pace.

"Zuko!" Katara laughed," I can't run in this dress!"

"We're here!" Zuko smiled at her," Close your eyes."

Katara smiled and covered her eyes with her palms. She heard him firebend and she felt him come up in front of her. He grabbed her hands and slowly took the off her face.

"Oh Zuko", she gasped," It's beautiful!"

The fountain was in a courtyard that was surrounded by buildings. It had street lamps that surrounded it and little water lillies that were lit floating in the water. The way the light shimmered of the water was beautiful.

"Oh Zuko", she turned to him and he smiled," Thank you so much for showing me this!"

He walked towards her and grabbed both of her hands in his," Are you happy?"

"Yes, of course", she smiled at him and looked back at the fountain," This place is incredible."

"Do I make you happy?" Zuko asked. She looked at him and saw he looked actually scared of her answer.

"Of course you do", she smiled at him.

He smiled and leaned in towards her. Her breath caught just as his lips were about to touch hers, but then they were there. His kiss was light. She sighed against him and stood on her tip toes, pushing herself farther into him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. He detached himself long enough to smile and then kissed her again.

"Prince Zuko?" they heard someone say and he put her on her feet again.

"What?" he snapped at the guard who interrupted them.

"Your father needs your assistance right away", the guard told him.

Zuko huffed and punched the bridge of his nose," Fine, fine. I'll be right there."

He looked back at Katara," I'm so sorry Katara. I have to go."

Katara smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck," It's okay Zuko. I understand you are a person of importance. I mean, you are learning to rule a nation. I can understand that."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her real quick," I'll see you tomorrow my Water Princess." He bent down and picked a purple flower out of the sidewalk crack. He gave it to her and walked away.

She waved and as he walked off with the guard. Katara sighed and brushed her against the water in the fountain. _You're in love with the future Fire Lord Katara. No! You're not in love! Remember, the last time you liked a guy? He ripped your heart out and he wasn't even your boyfriend._

"What is wrong with me? You think a girl would learn", she sighed and started to walk back home. It was so quiet she started to sing to herself," If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that. Oh nooooooooo. No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no. It's to cliche. I won't say I'm in looovee."

She was now more into the poorer part of town. Some people were still milling around, but most were just enjoying Katara's singing voice. She was afterall best in her tribe. _Why are you even fighting this? You know you're falling in love._

"I thought my heart had learn it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your hear out. Ooooh! Ohhhh nooooo!"

"Ooooh, no chance, no way, I won't say it no, no. This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in looooooveeeeee. You're way off base. Get off my case I won't say it!"

She reached home now and walked in. She guessed everyone was asleep because her brother's and father's door were shut. She went into her room and carefully took off her new dress and tiara. She put on her night gown and climbed into bed. She smiled as she moonlight hit the flower. She could still feel Zuko's lips on hers.

"At least out loud", she sang quietly," I won't say I'm in looooveee."

* * *

**So there it is! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Note from the Author:** Sup guys. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! _xoxo ~ ms. dani_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"So did you had fun last night?" Hakoda asked Katara as she ate her breakfast.

"Yeah", she nodded," Excuse me real quick dad. I seemed to have forgotten my bag in my room."

She went into Sokka's room where he was still getting dress," What did you tell dad was my cover story so I don't blow anything?"

"I said Ty Lee invited you over to her house and you would be home late", Sokka told her," Nothing that big. Mai and Azula were there, Zuko was not."

Katara nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"Where's your bag?" her father asked her. She looked down and completely forgot the reason she told that she was going to her room in the first place.

"Oh", she looked away and then back at him," I had one of those moments where you forget why you went into a room in the first place."

Hakoda laughed," Your mother used to do that all the time. Well hurry up! I'm walking you to school!"

"Great", Katara sighed and got her bag. _Please don't' let anything bad happen._ She was starting to get a knot in her stomach about lying to her father like this, but he brought it on himself. He was suffocating her. Wasn't he? I mean, she needs to have a life too.

"Hey Katara!" Ty Lee waved at her and her father," This must be your father!"

Ty Lee walked over with Azula.

"Nice to meet you girls!" her father smiled at them," Did you all of have fun last night at Ty Lee is it?"

"That's me!" Ty Lee shot her hand," Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too! And you must be Princess Azula", he bowed slightly to Azula.

"A pleasure", she smiled at my father," Katara has been one of our most rising and successful students we have had here in awhile."

Hakoda beamed at his daughter.

"Ya know, I've been doing good too", Sokka said, coming up behind them.

"Hi Sokka!" Ty Lee waved and winked at him.

"Hello again Ty Lee", Sokka rolled his eyes," Oh look, there's Suki!"

The group turned to the side and saw a girl walking over to them. She looked a bit older than her. She was probably Zuko's and Sokka's age.

"Hi Sokka", Suki smiled at him," Oh! This must be your father and sister. Hi! I'm Suki!"

"Hello", Hakoda," It's nice to know both my kids are making such fast friends. Sokka talks all about you at home Suki."

"Thanks Dad", Sokka blushed and Suki smiled. Katara looked at Ty Lee and she didn't look to pleased, but she quickly replaced her frown with a smile. Katara got the impression that Ty Lee doesn't like being sad or upset.

"So did you girls have fun last night?" Hakoda turned to Ty Lee and Azula.

The two looked at Katara who widened her eyes and smiled giving her the look that said _follow along so I don't get grounded for life!_

"Did you have fun last night?" Zuko said coming up behind them.

"What is this?! The welcoming parade?" Katara said loudly. _Seriously?! How many more people were going to join us?! Especially Zuko!?_

"Prince Zuko", Hakoda bowed slightly for him," Nice to meet you."

"No need to bow", he smiled at his father and extended his hand," We're men. We shake hands. If anything I should bow to you Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

Hakoda smiled and met his hand," I like the way you think."

"So what did I interrupt? Who had fun last night?" Zuko smiled at Katara and then her father.

"I went over to Ty Lee's and we all hung out", Katara told him and he smirked. _Cocky bastard._

"Well I'm sure you had the time of your life", Zuko smiled at her.

"I did", Katara smirked.

"So, it seems you all have made excellent friends here", Hakoda smiled and smacked Zuko on his back. _Oh God..._

Hakoda smiled at Sokka and his new friend Suki and at Katara.

"Jeese, my son meets a beautiful new girl and my daughter is friends with the royal family", Hakoda laughed," I will have to meet all of your parents so you guys can become even better friends!"

"That would be great!" Zuko smiled at Hakoda and put his elbow on Katara's shoulder.

"Alright dad, shouldn't you be going?" Katara shrugged Zuko's elbow off and hugged her father.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you to your friends", Hakoda smiled and kissed the top of her head," Have a good day Sokka."

Sokka just waved, he was already in deep conversation with Suki. Katara and the group watched as Hakoda walked away and as soon as he was out of sight, Zuko picked up Katara and swung her into a hug.

"I've been dying to see you since we got interrupted last night", Zuko smiled at her and kissed her.

"Woah Zuzu! We didn't know you were so in love", Ty Lee laughed at Zuko's public affection.

"Jeese, Zuko", Katara smiled," I just saw you not even 12 hours ago."

"A lifetime, my dear", he smiled and put her down.

"Well, well, well", Sokka came up," Looks like someone has a boyfriend and that boyfriend is future Fire Lord."

"Would you please stop making such a big deal about his title", Katara rolled her eyes," And he's not my boyfriend. We had a date."

"Whatever", he rolled his eyes and walked away with Suki.

"It was nice meeting you!" Suki smiled and waved to Katara.

"Your father seems nice", Ty Lee smiled.

"So just a date, huh?" Zuko said and Katara looked at him. He was frowning.

"Well you're not my boyfriend, Zuko", Katara told him," You don't become my boyfriend because we had a date. I'm obviously not going to look at anyone else right now, but you aren't my boyfriend."

"She makes a point", Azula smiled," There's the gong. Let's get to class."

She grabbed Zuko's arm. He leaned over and pecked Katara quickly on the lips before walking away with Azula.

"So what happened?!" Ty Lee smiled at Katara as they walked to class.

Katara smiled and blushed at the thought of last night," He took me to dinner, we danced, and then he took my to this _beautiful_ fountain."

"Oh, I've been there", Ty Lee smiled," Mai showed me it after Zuko showed her."

"What?" Katara turned to Ty Lee.

"Well Zuko showed her and then Mai showed me, and you're right. At night it's so nice", Ty Lee smiled.

"So Zuko takes all his dates there, huh?" Katara smirked. _You knew not to fall for this again and yet you did... He takes every girl there you fool._

"Well maybe not all", Ty Lee said quietly, realizing what she just told Katara," It's just, ya know, Zuko really like that spot."

"I thought he showed it to me cause I was special..." Katara said with hurt dripping from her voice.

Ty Lee sighed," Katara, you _are_ special to Zuko. He has never shown interest in someone so fast. He has never shown PDA to another girl like he does with you and it's only been two days. If he keeps falling for you like this, he will propose by the end of next month."

"I don't want him to propose to me", Katara grimaced. _Not if he shows every girl his special places._

* * *

"Hey there", Zuko smiled at Katara after her Lit class. He leaned in for a kiss, but Katara turned away," What's wrong?"

"You didn't tell me you take all your dates to your 'special' places", Katara commented and Zuko sighed.

"Where did you hear that?" Zuko asked, standing in front of her.

"She doesn't have to hear it from anybody", Mai said as she and Azula walked up," It's a fact."

"I thought you should me it because you thought I was special", Katara told him, her eyes almost starting to brim with tears, but she held them back.

"You are special to me", Zuko told her.

"Where have I heard that before?" Mai asked Azula and Azula snickered, but stopped. Azula remembered that Katara was sort of becoming her friend as much as she didn't like her in the beginning so to laugh at her pain, wouldn't be very nice.

"Would you just shut up Mai?" Zuko looked at her," I've apologized for what happened between us, but move on."

Mai looked hurt and walked away from them, Azula trailing after her.

"Katara, look", Zuko started and cupped Katara's chin to look at him," I like you a lot. And I'm not gonna stand her and say I am madly in love with you, because I don't know much about you. I didn't take you there because that's where I bring all my dates. The only other person I have taken there is Mai, and we were engaged. Can you really blame me? I took you there because I wanted to show you that Fire Nation does have beautiful parts about it. And no, I'm not your boyfriend. But I want to be. Soon."

She could feel her heart melting with every word he spoke.

"And I am going to ask you to be my girlfriend, and maybe one day my fiancee, but I promise you when I do ask you to be my girlfriend, it will be in a place where I have never taken anyone else."

He leaned down and put a small kiss on her lips.

"Alright", Katara sighed and smiled," You're forgiven. But never, ever do something like that again."

"I promise", he smiled," Let's get to self-defense."

People gaped at them as they walked to class hand in hand. Even Master Zorja was shocked when he saw the young Prince with the water tribe girl holding hands.

* * *

"I'm so glad today is over", Azula huffed," It's like our teachers don't even care that I'm their Princess!"

"Azula, stop being so dramatic", Zuko rolled his eyes.

"So what do you guys do usually after school?" Katara asked them. Since Mai was with them Katara told Zuko to lay off the lovey dovey stuff. Zuko found it unnecessary, but Katara didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings.

"We usually to the royal palace and hangout. Ty Lee and Mai practically live there", Azula told her," You're welcome to come along."

"No she's not", Sokka came over with Suki and smiled at Katara," You're covering for me tonight."

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"I'm hanging out with Suki and some of her friends", Sokka smiled.

"Sokka, you don't need me to cover for that", Katara laughed," If you and Suki were going on a date, I would need to cover for you, but not if there are going to be other people."

Suki laughed and Sokka realized that Katara was right," Fine. Just tell dad that I'm going to be out late."

"She can't. She's coming over to the palace", Azula latched onto Katara's arm who wriggled out of her grasp. Sokka rolled his eyes and walked away with Suki.

"Actually..." Katara smiled at her and then Zuko," I think I'm going to go just go home for the day. I feel bad not telling him what I was up to last night."

"We'll come with you", Azula smiled at her.

"N- no", Katara shook her head.

"Why not?" Mai asked," Afraid we will judge where you live?"

"Mai!" Ty Lee smacked her arm," That wasn't very nice."

"Well it's true", Katara laughed, but it was an embarrassed laugh," You guys are rich and used to these grand houses and in your case, palaces. I live in the poor part of town in this little shack."

"We won't judge. Zuko and I should spend more time on the other side of town anyways", Azula assured Katara," It will look good for our family."

Katara sighed," Is this really happening?"  
"Yes it is sugar plum", Zuko laughed at her and grabbed her hand," Let's go see how the other side lives!"

"Ugh", Azula's nose scrutched up," There is so much dirt."

"Would you relax Azula", Ty Lee smiled," At the circus is was nothing but dirt!"

"When were you in a circus?" Katara laughed, still holding Zuko's hand.

"Over the summer", she smiled and flipped onto her hands and started walking on them," I did the trapeze."

"I never would have guessed", Katara laughed.

"Hey Katara!" Taz ran up to them with his friends.

"Oh! Kids!" Mai and Azula had a look of disgust on their faces.

"Hey Taz!" Katara smiled at him," What's up?"

"Wanna play another round of stick ball?" he smiled and held up the broom handle.

Katara looked at Zuko who shrugged.

"I'm game!" Ty Lee smiled.

"Yeah, me too", Katara smiled.

Katara was up to bat and Ty Lee was her pitcher. Zuko, Mai, and Azula were on the side lines. Katara asked if Zuko wanted to play, but he said he was all good.

"Ready for the heat?" Ty Lee yelled at her.

"Bring it little girl!" Katara yelled at back and Ty Lee laughed.

In the end Ty Lee's team won. She was to fast for any of them to catch her. THey were covered in dirt after sliding to home base so much.

"You two look disgusting", Azula pointed her nose up.

"It's just dirt", Katara laughed," It washes off."

"Can I borrow some of your clothes when we get to your house?" Ty Lee asked, looking at her clothes covered in dirt.

"Of course", Katara smiled," Let's go!"

"Dad?" Katara yelled when she walked into their house.

"Katara! I didn't expect you back so soon", her father came from his bedroom to the entrance," Oh! Hello! I see we've brought friends over!"

"They insisted", Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry if it's not up to standards with the royal palace", Kakoda smiled, but Katara could tell he was embarrassed.

"We actually came to invite you over to the palace tonight", Azula spoke to her father.

"We did?" Zuko looked at her.

"You did?" Katara and Hakoda said at the same time.

"Yes", Azula smiled," You said so yourself this morning that you wanted to meet our parent."

"Well, yes, I did", Hakoda said," But don't you think the Fire Lord will be taken by surprise when commoners show up for dinner on his doorstep?"

"Nonsense", Azula assured him," He and I planned this during my free period today."

"You did?" Zuko looked at her with anger," This was not discussed with me."

"Well she's _my_ friend", Azula looked at him," I can invite her over for dinner if I want too."

Zuko had steam roll out of his nose in anger," Katara, why don't you show me the rest of your house while Azula discuss's plans with your father for tonight."

Katara nodded," This way."

They turned into her room and Zuko shut the door, but left it a crack open.

"What is Azula playing at?" Zuko loudly whispered.

"It's just dinner Zuko", Katara smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck," Don't you want me to come over? You have to bond with my dad at some point."

"I'm well aware", Zuko agreed and wrapped his arms around her waist," But I wanted your family to come over and meet my father as you being like, my girlfriend. Not as just a friend."

Katara smiled," Oh, Zuko."

"Well, looks like you're coming over for dinner", he smiled," I'm sure father will love you, just as much as I-."

He stopped short of what he was saying and blushed.

"Zuko! We're leaving!" they heard Azula yell from the door. They walked out to the door.

"Everything is all planned for tonight. A carriage will be picking you up in two hours. Your brother can join us for a later day", Azula smiled at them," Please dress nicely. Father doesn't like mess."

"Azula, they aren't cavemen. They understand how to present themselves", Zuko told her.

"Just taking extra precaution", Azula waved him away," We will see you in a few hours."

They filed out and left Katara and her father alone to get ready.

"Well! I did not see today going the way it did", Hakoda sighed and smiled at his daughter," I suppose we should get ready."

* * *

Katara bathed brushed out her hair so it shone. She put on her tiara and her dress she wore last night with Zuko. She figured it was the only appropriate thing she had for such an occasion.

"You look so beautiful Katara", Hakoda smiled at his daughter as they were escorted to the entrance of the Fire Palace.

"As do you", she smiled and her father laughed. He wore hsi tradional Southern Water Tribe Chief outfit and it made Katara kind of homesick.

"Welcome to our home!" Azula smiled and hugged Katara hello," Chief Hakoda."

She bowed slightly and they returned the bow.

"Prince Zuko and father are waiting for you two in the dining hall", Azula guided them down the main entrance. It was exquisate. The hall was made out of marble with huge columns and chandeliers.

"Here we are!" Azula gestured to the dining hall. Fire Lord Ozai was at the head of the table and Zuko on his left. Ty Lee and Mai weren't there. There were only three chairs left for Hakoda, Katara, and Azula.

"Welcome to my home Chief Hakoda and Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe", Fire Lord Ozai held up his arms as if he was hugging them.

"Thank you for having us Fire Lord Ozai", Hakoda and Katara bowed deeply and walked towards the table.

"Katara, come sit next to me", Azula patted the chair next to her," Chief Hakoda, there is a seat next to my brother."

"Thank you Princess Azula", Hakoda smiled and sat nex to Zuko.

"So, Katara, Azula tells me you are quit the bender and fighter", Ozai looked at Katara.

Katara smiled," I guess it just comes naturally."

Ozai smiled," Excellent. You can't teach instincts. You shoud be very proud Hakoda."

"I am", Hakoda beamed at his daughter," My son is an excellent swordsman also."

"You must be so happy to have two kids you are proud of", he told my father. It was an awkward comment though. Like there was a double meaning.

"So!" Ozai smiled to fill in the silence," You must be over joyed like I am about our kids coming together."

"Oh yes!" Hakoda smiled," Azula and Katara seem to be getting along fabously!"

Ozai's smile faltered a bit, but he looked confused," Yes, I'm happy about that, but Azula isn't the child I was referring to."

Katara's face dropped and Zuko looked at Katara. _We didn't plan on this..._

"Dad! Why don't you tell Hakoda about the recent water laws we put into effect", Zuko told his father.

"In a minute son", Ozai smiled at his son," I was talking about Zuko and Katara, Hakoda! They are falling in love!"

Hakoda looked at Katara and the boy sitting next to him," Excuse me?"

* * *

**So there it is! Please review to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter V

**Note from the Author:** Hello all! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you all 3 Well here it is! Zuko and Katara go a lot farther in this chapter and a life changing moment happens for Katara and her family. Let me know what you think of the twist and let me know what you think will happen! Much love! _xoxo ~ ms. dani_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

* * *

**Chapter V**

"I'm sorry, do you want to run that by me again?" Hakoda laughed, but it was a nervous laugh.

Lord Ozai smiled," Prince Zuko and Princess Katara! Zuko has started to fall in love with her."

"Has he now?" Hakoda peered at Zuko who was looking at his father with a death glare.

"Why yes!" Ozai smiled at him," There date was very successful."

"Date?" Hakoda looked confused.

"Their date last night", Ozai smiled, but he was starting to look confused too.

"Oh! You mean when Katara's date with him and the girls last night?" Hakoda smiled.

_Really dad? You are in that much denial?_ Katara thought. Ozai looked at Zuko who widened his eyes at his father that said _Shut the hell up if you want Katara and I to be together_.

"Uh yes!" Ozai smiled at Hakoda," Their date last night! I heard from Azula and Zuko that they all had such fun last night."

Hakoda smiled at Katara and ate his food.

"I don't know about you guys", Azula laughed," But I am having the best time!"

Katara snickered and Hakoda smiled. Katara felt slightly bad that her father was the only one here that was in the dark. She felt that everyone hear was in some way laughing at him in some way.

They finished their dinner and Katara had already forgotten about the whole date and how everyone knew something that her father didn't. Zuko kept shooting her looks throughout dinner and it turned into a game with them. Katara's heart was already swelling from all the devious glances he had given her.

Ozai had even invited them to spend the rest of their night in their home, to which Hakoda was against, but then Ozai persuaded him to staying by showing Hakoda his maps and his plans, etc etc. Ozai assured them that they would send a guard to their home to inform Sokka that they would be home in the afternoon. Katara stopped paying attention to their business talk. She was to excited to spend the night in Zuko's home.

"C'mon Katara! I'll show you to your guest room and then we will invite Ty and Mai over", Azula grabbed onto Katara," You can come to if you Zuko, if you must."

"Nonsense! No boy wants to hangout with a group of beautiful girls", Hakoda smiled," Come talk men talk."

Zuko smiled and winked at Katara as they walked to Ozai's quarters.

"Here, come with me", Azula grabbed onto Katara's hand," I'll show you to your room."

Katara smiled and followed Azula down a hall, and then another, and another, and finally when Katara was actually getting lost, they stopped.

"This is Zuko and I's quarters", Azula smiled," There are two bedrooms, and three guest rooms. Ty Lee and Mai have basically made the other two guest rooms there bedrooms; and you're in luck cause the other guest room connects to Zuko's room."

Katara blushed and Azula opened the guest door for her.

"Oh Azula! This is beautiful!" Katara gasped at her guest room. It was painted white and had pink cherry blossom branches and flowers painted on the walls. The bed was a deep burgundy color and had a white, sheer silky canopy that flowed in the breeze that came from the french doors. The french doors led to a balcony that had an amazing view.

"You're in luck. The balcony connects to Zuko's room", Azula winked," Go check it out and look around your room. My room is down the hall. My door will be opened."

She smiled and left and Katara ran her fingers over her bedspread. It was soft to the touch. She walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the night air. She looked over and saw Zuko's balcony doors were also opened. She walked over and peered into his room. It was dark red and black. She figured... His room smelled like him. She slowly walked in and noted how clean and organized his room was. Nothing like Sokka's at home. His bed was neatly made, and he had Fire Nation flags hanging in his room. _Hmmm nothing like I thought it would be _she shrugged. She left his room to go back to Azula's. She didn't know what she expected to find in his room, but it wasn't what she expected.

"There you are! Ty Lee and Mai just got here!" Azula smiled at her as she walked into Azula's room. Azula's room was just like Zuko's except her walls were painted a light pink and she had a black bedspread instead of red. She had a vanity, and changing screen, and a huge walk in closet.

"Your room is exquisite Azula", Katara looked around.

"I know right?" Azula smiled. Katara could tell Azula liked being able to flaunt her home and her rooms to Katara. In a way, it did hurt Katara's feeling, but Katara let it go. This is how Azula is. She just has to accept her new friends with how she is.

Ty Lee ran over to Katara," Let's get in our nightgowns and gossip."

She leaned into Katara's ear and whispered," We will put you in something Zuko will really like too."

Katara blushed and Ty Lee pulled her into the closet.

"Do you think Zuko and her are going to end up together?" Mai asked Azula while Katara and Ty Lee were in the closet, which was basically another room.

"Probably", Azula shrugged and sat down at the vanity, brushing out her long black hair.

"You have to let this go Mai", Azula rolled her eyes," I'm sorry you like Zuko, but even before he met Katara, I'm sorry, but you didn't have a chance. He believes in this weird thing called true love."

"But I love him!" Mai fought for her cause," That's true!"

Azula sighed," He doesn't mean that Mai... Like love in first sight. An instant connection with someone. Mai, if he doesn't feel the same way, then it's not true love. Just think of it this way, if you got your way and you were with Zuko, it would only be a one sided relationship. What's worse? Liking him from the side line or being with him knowing he doesn't truly love you?"

Mai sighed and leaned against Azula's bed," I guess I never thought about it that way..."

Azula nodded her head and turned back to her mirror.

"Here she is!" Ty Lee emerged from the closet with Katara in tow. Ty Lee was wearing a long sleeve bell shirt with long pick cotton pants. Katara was wearing a silky red nightgown that had spaghetti straps. Over it she wore a black silk robe that end at her elbows. The nightgown and robe ended at her knees.

"You look so hot!" Azula smiled," Zuko is going to love you!"

Katara's smile faltered a bit as she looked at Mai, but Mai was doing her nails, not even paying attention to her.

Throughout the night Ty Lee pampered Katara and Azula and Mai talked gossip about other girls at their school. Katara couldn't remember the last time she had girlfriends that she could stuff like this with. She missed her friends at her real home, but they never did stuff like this. Just acting their age and having fun. Even Mai was being friendlier towards her than usual.

They heard a knock on the door and Azula got up to answer it.

"Hey Chief Hakoda!" she smiled," Come in!"

Katara quickly tied her robe around her so her father couldn't see what she was wearing. I mean wearing a silk red nightgown that just barely showed the black lace bra underneath is _not_ appropriate to where in front of your father.

"Katara, I just came to say good night", he smiled at the girls.

"Goodnight father", Katara hugged him goodnight," Did you have a good time?"

"I did!" Hakoda smiled," Can I walk you to your room?"

Katara nodded," I'll be right back girls."

She walked with her father down the hall to her room," What's up?"

"What's going on with Prince Zuko and you?" her father crossed his arms and asked her.

Katara blanched," What do you think is going on?"

"Well he told me he likes you, but if it's against my wishes he will back off", he told her.

"And what did you say?" she asked, her hopes rising.

"I told him to back off Katara!" Hakoda looked at her," I told you that I don't want you dating while you are in school."

"Why?" she asked him," Why can't I? What is the worst that is going to happen?"

"The worst that could happen is that he pulls you away from your studies and you fail! I worked so hard to get you in there! You are making great friends here and I'm happy he is your friend, but that's where it ends", he pointed at her.

Katara's face turned red," You should feel ashamed that you think I'm so easily misguided! I'm already one of the top students in my class and it's only the third day! I have never given you reason to doubt my intelligence or my ability to focus. School and dating are two seperate things. They don't give us homework first of all. They teach is at school and that's it. He and I only have two class together. One is fighting and the other is history."

Hakoda was about to speak but Katara cut him off.

"You can't control who I like and who likes me", Katara warned him," I love you dad, and I know you think you know what's best for me, but you're not always right."

Hakoda sighed," Katara, I'm not going argue with you here of all places. Goodnight."  
Katara turned and pushed her way out the balcony doors to breathe in some of the air. Katara heard her father shut the door behind him.

"Well", she heard Zuko say behind her," That was quite dramatic."

"You heard that?" Katara sighed and turned to face him. He was wearing a black silk robe like her and wearing red cotton pants.

"Kind of hard not to", he laughed and ran a hand through his hair," You're father clearly doesn't want you to date."

"That's an understatement", she scoffed. She turned back around to look at the moonlight bathing their town in it's light.

"It's beautiful out here", she commented. She didn't want them talking about her father anymore.

"It's better with you here", he smiled and wrapped himself around her. He placed his arms on the railing and put his chin on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do Zuko?" Katara asked him, turning to face him. His arms still placed on the railing so he was practically pushed against her. He leaned down and placed his forehead against hers.

"Katara, not even the Huns could keep me from you", he smiled. She smiled back and kissed him. He leaned down and kissed her harder which surprised Katara. The other times he's kissed her, it was light and soft. This had more urgency to it.

"What do we have here?" they heard Azula say from Katara's room. They stopped kissing and turned to see Azula with Ty Lee.

"You're lucky Mai so conveniently wanted to stay in my room or else Katara might have been dangling from the balcony by her hair", Azula laughed.

"Stop fanning the flame Azzy", Zuko smirked and Azula winced at the nickname he gave her.

"Well, it's still early. We still wanna hangout with Katara before you deflower her", Azula smirked. Katara blushed and Zuko sighed with frustration.

"You can come", Ty Lee said to Zuko. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and they all walked back to Azula's room.

* * *

After about another two hours of them hanging out and joking around, Mai and Azula were both passed out on Azula's bed.

Katara yawned," I think I'm ready for bed too."

"I'll bring you", Zuko got up off the ground and helped her up.

"Goodnight Ty Lee", Katara hugged her," See you tomorrow!"

Ty Lee said her good nights and crawled into bed with Azula and Mai.

"I'm kind of glad they passed out", Katara laughed as Zuko walked her down to their rooms," I was getting tired."

"Well hopefully not to tired", Zuko smirked.

"What do you mean?" Katara looked at him.

"Come with me", Zuko whispered and led her past their rooms and further down the hall. They went through multiple rooms and each one Zuko guided them further into the maze filled palace.

"Zuko, where are we going?" Katara asked," I'm getting tired."

"Here we are", Zuko turned and smiled at her backing into the doors and they swayed open.

Katara gasped at the sight of where Zuko led her. It was a gorgeous oval room that had french doors all around them that were open. Beyond the doors was a zen garden that had a waterfall that flowed into a pond. The french doors had billowy curtains that danced all around them. In the middle was a gorgeous white bed that had a white canopy with diamonds sewn into the fabric so it shined when the moonlight hit it.

"Oh Zuko", Katara gasped and walked in," Is this even real?"

"Yes", Zuko laughed softly," I thought you'd like it."

Zuko grabbed Katara and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

"Mmm, Zuko", she mumbled against him," To rough."

"Mmmm", he moaned against hers as a response. He pushed her against the bed and she got on it slowly. Zuko pushed her father back so that they were both crawling slowly towards the pillows so they wouldn't break their kiss. Katara finally reached the pillows and laid against them. They were soft to the touch and fluffed around her. Zuko was hovered above her and detached himself to look at the petite girl that was underneath him.

"You are so beautiful Katara", he smiled at her," I know I've only known you for only about four days, but I don't know. I just... There is something special about you. You don't look at my scar, you look into my eyes. And you're just so kind and carefree. You are comfortable being yourself."

Katara was turning a shade of pink this entire time. She's never had a boy, confess his feelings so much to her.

"I know you're not allowed to date, but I can't be away from you. I've never, I'm new at this, but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. His face filled with embarrassment, but also fear.

Katara smiled, but then frowned looking around where they were," I will give you an answer if you answer me honestly..."

"Anything", he told her eagerly.

"Have you brought any other girl here, even Mai?" she asked him. She looked into his eyes expecting them to widen or twitch, but he didn't do either. He smiled confidently and leaned down to her forehead.

"No", he shook his head.

"Yes, Zuko", Katara kissed the tip of his nose," I will be yours."

Zuko kissed her deeply, no longer hovering above her, he placed all his weight onto her and Katara sighed. He opened her mouth slowly with his tongue and she accepted it. He moved his hands down to her waist and undid the tie to her robe. He pulled her up in a seating position. As he sat on her legs, never breaking their kiss, he pulled the robe off her shoulders and tossed it to the ground. Katara did the same with him. Rubbing her hands along his shoulders and pushed the robe off and tossed it to the ground next to hers.

Zuko broke their kiss and looked down at her. He sucked in a breath as he saw what she was wearing. He black, lace bra just peeking over the top of her nightgown.

"You are exquisite", he sighed and kissed up her shoulder onto her neck. He stayed there sucking on her soft skin until she was wriggling underneath him. He leaned on his elbows and Katara rubbed her hands down his stomach. She noted how chiseled his abs were and brought her lips to his again.

Katara could feel how much he liked this between her legs, but she didn't mind. It was natural. He ran his hands down her sides and ended at the hem of her nightgown. He peeked his fingers under her dress and started inching it up.

"Zuko?" she moaned.

"Trust me", he mouthed against her lips and kissed her again. Her nightgown was already up her mid stomach and he pulled her shoulders up so he could pull it over her head.

He leaned back and admired how beautiful her body was built.

"Zuko..." she mumbled embarrassingly," I've never gone this far. I'm nervous."

"Noooo", he said softly and went on top of her again," There is no reason to be nervous my love."

He kissed her again and brought his hands up to her shoulder and slowly rubbed them. She practically melted into him. He knew exactly where to touch and where to rub. He made his way down until he was at her breasts and slowly pushed over them causing Katara to tremble. He went around her back and undid the clasp and slowly peeled away her bra that he flung to the floor.

Katara moaned at the touch of his skin against hers in such an intamite way. He kissed her neck and slowly kissed his way down the valley between her breasts and she brought her hands and raked them through his hair. He moaned and slowly kissed his way to the peak of her right breast.

"Oh Katara", he moaned against her," I'm falling for you. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't Zuko", she breathed out.

"Promise?"

"Yes", she moaned and he took her in his mouth. He sucked and bit lightly until she was practically wiggling underneath him. He brought his mouth back to hers and sighed.

"Katara, if I don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to", Zuko said reluctantly," And I want our first time together to be when were aren't in hiding and we love each other.

Katara was a little heart broken at first because she really wanted Zuko, but she was happy he wanted to go slower.

"Okay", she smiled and kissed him again. He rolled over and spooned her from behind. She could still feel him, but it didn't bother her. He nestled his nose into her hair and she smiled.

"I'm so glad you're mine", he whispered in her ear and kissed the side of her neck.

"Me too", she smiled and feel asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Well, well, well", they slowly woke up to someone saying," You're lucky it's me who found you and not her father."

They slowly opened their eyes and blinked at the sunlight streaming in. After they blinked away the white spots they saw Azula, still in her nightgown, standing at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"Jeese Azula", Zuko squinted and put his arm over his eyes," Leave us be."

"I'd love to, but father and Hakoda are asking where you two are. You're lucky Ty Lee and Mai aren't up yet because if all of us were just waiting on you two, that would look a little suspicious", she informed them.

Katara leaned over the bed for her nightgown and bra while keeping the sheet pressed against her chest so Azula couldn't see.

"Well one doesn't have to guess what you two did last night", Azula laughed.

"Can you give us some privacy please?" Katara snapped at Azula.

Azula looked shocked for a moment at Katara snapping at her, but quickly recovered," Fine. Just hurry."

She left them and Katara let go of the sheet and put her bra on.

"Well I could get used to this sight every morning", Zuko snickered and Katara smiled at him. He was leaning on his left elbow and had a sheet draped around his waist.

"We need to get up", Katara smiled and got up. Zuko noted at how her body was flawless as she put her nightgown over hear head. She wiggled into it and Zuko sighed and got out of bed. Katara had to look away for fear she was going to drag Zuko back into bed. His pants were hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"Admiring the view", Zuko laughed as he stretched.

"Yes", Katara smiled. She tossed Zuko's robe to him and she draped hers over herself.

After they were dressed, Katara walked over to the door," You're gonna have to show me how to get back. I don't know where I am."

Zuko laughed and walked over kissing her before they left," I could kiss you for hours."

Katara smiled and they walked out. After about 15 minutes of wondering through the infinite amount of rooms, they finally walked into the hall that had the guest rooms.

"Finally I recognize where we are", Katara laughed.

"You'll know all the secrets and the rooms someday", Zuko smiled.

"How?" Katara laughed," I could get lost in here."

"Future Fire Lady will know everything", Zuko winked and laughed.

"Oh shush", Katara smiled. The comment both thrilled and terrified Katara.

"There are the kids!" Ozai smiled as Zuko, Katara, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula walked in. Ozai and Hakoda were seated comfortably around the dining table," We were just discussing some plans."

"Oh?" Zuko quirked his eyebrow," What plans?"

"Well..." Hakoda started. He waited for everyone to sit down. Everyone except Ozai and Hakoda were still in the nightwear. Weekends call for lazy wear.

"Katara, Lord Ozai has invited... How do I say this?" Hakoda laughed nervously.

"I have offered Hakoda to work for me and in return, your family gets to live in our guest quarters", Ozai smiled.

Zuko's jwa dropped and Azula choked on her juice. Mai and Ty Lee both looked shocked at each other.

"You want us to live... Live here?" Katara looked at her father," Dad... What?"

"Well Lord Ozai has offered me a wonderful new job and I just couldn't turn it down Katara", Hakoda smiled," I get to be in the merchant trading business. I get to travel at sea again!"

Hakoda was so happy and Katara was just in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Katara looked at her father," You're leaving us?"

"Well I'm not _leaving_ you", Hakoda smiled," I'll be gone for few weeks at a time and you will be somewhere where I know you're safe."

"No! You are just passing us off on someone else's father, who he didn't even ask his kids if this is okay with them, and you're leaving!" Katara stood up and her chair toppled over," What if I need you? First mum dies and then you leave us?! I'm out of here!"

She threw her napkin down and turned to Lord Ozai and bowed," Thank you for having me. I mean no disrespect, but I am not for your and my father's decision."

She turned and slammed through the doors.

"Father!" Azula stormed into her father's throne room," What the hell is going on? You did _not_ discuss these plans with me!"

"I don't need to inform you of everything I do Azula", he rolled his eyes," The subject came up, and it would work with the plan of getting Zuko and Katara together. With Hakoda out of the picture, we can mold Katara into the perfect future Fire Lady."

Azula's eyes darkened," _I _am to be Fire Lady."

"You are who I say you are!" he yelled at her," Plans change!"

Azula bowed," I am sorry for talking back, but it seems Katara has already canceled your plans."

Ozai laughed," No. Hakoda will see to it that she moves in here with us with her brother. Zuko will help convince her."

Azula nodded," May I be of assistance in anyway?"

"You must act excited that her being here would be a good and fun thing. Parties, sleepovers, living in a palace, seduce her with it", Ozai told Azula.

Azula bowed," As you wish."

Azula left and Ozai smiled," Soon the world will be ours and Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara will be on top of it."

* * *

**There it is! Let me know what you think will happen or what you think Lord Ozai is planning :)**


	7. Chapter VI

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My boyfriend had the day off so I spent most of the day with him. This chapter is a shorter than my other ones. This chapter is more establishing what's going on now. The next one will be more detailed. So once again, enjoy and review please! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

In here rage, Katara had somehow made it home without getting lost on her way out of the royal palace. Her brother Sokka was there waiting for her.

"You guys go and spend the night in the royal palace the one day I'm not here!" Sokka yelled at her," How is that fair? And what are you wearing?"

She looked down and realized she didn't bother changing out of her nightgown and robe.

"Well you will get your chance soon enough since we're apparently going to be living there!" she yelled back and walked to her room to change.

"What are you talking about?" Sokka laughed following her. She went behind her changing screen and Sokka sat on her bed.

"Kids!" they heard her father say. Sokka went out to see their father and Katara came out as soon as she changed. She changed into her dress from the water tribe. She felt she needed to make a statement.

"Dad, what's Katara talking about?" Sokka asked.

"Katara, before you go off and yell, let me explain", Hakoda told them," Lord Ozai has offered me a great new job, that pays extremely handsomely, and he has graciously offered for us to live in his home."

"Really?" Sokka yelled. He beamed and had a smile plastered on his face.

"Yes", Hakoda smiled," But..."

"But the thing is, dad is going to have to leave us for weeks on end to go off and have fun", Katara glared.

"So?" Sokka looked at her," Why is that an issue?"

"What if we need him? We don't even know Lord Ozai at all! We know nothing about who he is or how he is", Katara told them.

Hakoda considered what she said," Katara, that may be, but I'm sure you two can handle it. I used to leave for weeks on end all the time after you mother passed away when we were at home. Katara, why are you making such a big deal of this? What is really bothering you?"

"You want to know what's bothering me?!" Katara stood up," We are in a city where I have only lived in for a few weeks and still getting used to. You are against me dating, but then you are throwing me in the home of a guy who is in love with me. This man, our Lord Ozai, who we hardly know, we are going to be living with! And I'll miss you dad! I don't like being in an unfamiliar place without you!" she cried and hugged her father tightly," I'm scared."

Hakoda hugged his daughter tightly," Katara, I would never do anything that would put you and Sokka in danger. This is a great opportunity for us! We should be happy."

He shook Katara and Sokka and they smiled at each other and then to him," I mean, you two are going to be living in a palace!"

"Dad, we could live in a palace made of diamonds and gold, but it's not home without you", Katara smiled sadly.

"I'll be there! Ozai said I would be gone for weeks at a time, but when I come home, he said I will also be home for weeks at a time", he smiled," Plus, Sokka and you are growing up, Katara. Soon you will be on your own and you won't have me around all the time. Think of this as a training exercise."

Katara nodded. They were in the middle of talking about Hakoda's job when they heard a knock on their door.

"I'll get it", Hakoda got up. He opened the door," Katara, Prince Zuko would like a word with you."

"Chief Hakoda, you will be living in my, or should I say _our_, home soon. Just call me Zuko", he bowed to my father. Katara walked over," What are you doing here?"

Zuko seemed taken aback from Katara's tone," I was wondering if I could treat you out to lunch and talk to you about how you feel about living with my family and me. Answer some questions you might have considering you were quite upset."

Katara knew she hurt his feelings, but she wasn't sure she could be around him right now. She had a lot to take in.

"Yeah! Go with him Katara. I'm sure he will put a lot of your concerns at ease", Hakoda patted Zuko's shoulder.

"Fine", she walked out and grabbed Zuko's hand," Let's go."

Once they were far enough away from the house Zuko held her hand," I thought you would be happy to see me..."

Katara sighed," Zuko, it's not that I'm not. Can you understand that I have a lot to think about? Your father invited me to live with you."

"Of course I can understand, I'm not stupid!" he yelled at her.

"I didn't mean it like that", Katara rolled her eyes," It's just... Zuko! You're father invited my family, a little, poor family from nowhere, to live in the royal palace! Can you not see how I'm weirded out and taken off my guard by that?"

Zuko took a deep breath," I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean you won't enjoy it."

"I guess I just... This is a big moment in my life is all. It's going to change a lot of things. How people view our family, how people treat us..." Katara told him.

"I have seemed to made it this far", Zuko smiled," And I'm future Fire Lord. Besides, you get to be close to me."

"That's going to be interesting", Katara laughed," I thought we were getting lunch? I'm starving."

"My apologies", Zuko bowed his head," How horrible of me to forget. I'll take you some place nice. I would just take you back to my home because that's the nicest we get, but since you will be living there, might as well go out."

Katara laughed at his comment as he took them farther into the town. He took her to a smaller resturaunt than the other night, but it was just as nice. They just casually talked about some topics that didn't really have to do with Katara living with them. After they ate Draco proposed to take her back to his home.

"Zuko, I don't think that's a good idea", Katara shook her head.

"But my father wishes to speak to you privately", Zuko told her," Please?"

Katara huffed," Fine! But I'm not going to treat him special just because he's Fire Lord."

"I'd be disappointed if you did", Zuko laughed.

* * *

"Ahh", Ozai smiled at Zuko and Katara as they walked into the throne room," It's lovely to see you again after this morning."

"Quite", Katara smiled," Zuko, if you wouldn't mind leaving us for but a moment?"

"Of course not", Zuko smiled at her," Father."

He bowed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she crossed her arms and walked towards his throne. He laughed.

"Usually people bow."

"This is a business meeting", she narowed her eyes," I don't much appreciate you asking my father a job and a new place to live without talking to my brother and I first."

"People fear talking to me in such a way", he smiled.

"You will find that the word _fear _is not in my vocabulary Lord Ozai."

"No", he leaned forward," But it's in your eyes."

"Then you must be seeing your own eyes in mine, because I assure you, if you look close enough", she took a step foward and had her fists closed at her side," I'll make sure it's the last thing you see."

Ozai laughed and smiled," Katara, I admire you! Such fight, such conviction, such confidence. It's everything I want in a girl for my fine son. I am honored to have you and your family with me."

Katara unclenched her fists and straightened her back," I still don't understand why you've taken such an interest in our family. Especially with my father. You have to see why I'm so upset. He's going to be gone for a long, long time and I don't even know you..."

"Katara, what are you afraid of? Are you afraid of me?" he asked her, looking hurt.

"Of course I am. I don't know you", she told him.

"Why would I harm you?" he smiled.

"Why would you harm your son?" she threw at him. He let his smile fall and she realized what she just said. He slowly got up, walked down the stairs of his throne and walked slowly towards her.

"She's gonna get it now", Azula whispered to Zuko behind the heavy drapes near the entrance of the throne room.

"Who told her he gave me this? No one is supposed to know about that", he hissed at Azula. She shrugged and continued to watch.

Katara took a deep breath and readied herself for what came her way.

"Katara, I'm going to only say this once, what happened between my son and I, are none of your business", he told her slowly," Your father is very excited for this job. I was gracious enough to tell him that his kids could live in my palace, for free I might add, and I have even let you date my son, the future Fire Lord. Do you wish to deny your father one of his dreams? This is a great opportunity for him. Do you wish for me to give it to another person?"

Katara shook her head no and met his gaze dead on.

"Then I shall give you this warning once and it shall stay between us", he continued," If you are to _ever_ mention what happened between Prince Zuko and I, your father will lose the position I gave him, you will move out of this palace and I can't guarantee you will have your home if you leave, and you will not hacve my blessing to date my son. Are we clear?"

Katara took a deep breath and considered everything he just said. _He has a point. Father hasn't been this happy in a long time... And this is a perfect chance to get closer to Zuko and how many girls get to live in a palace for free? But he just threatened you... No! Do this for dad. He moved away from his home so you could go to this school that would get you places. Now it's time to do something for him._

"As you wish Lord Ozai", Katara dully said and bowed. She looked up at him and faked a smile. Ozai leaned over and kissed the top of her head," I promise you all of your wildest dreams will come true.

* * *

"You're room is beautiful Katara", Hakoda smiled. They had given her the guest room she 'stayed' in when she spent the night. They redid most of the room though. She still had the cherry blossoms painted on the wall, but her bed coverings were replaced with sky blue pillows and blankets. She was given white furniture that included a vanity, an armoire, and a white plush chaise at the foot of her bed. Ozai was having a walk in closet built for her like in Azula's room so one wall was covered in plastic.

She looked around and smiled at her father. She had to admit that even though Ozai had threatened her to live here, he really was coming through with taking care of them.

"It is quite beautiful", she walked over to her father," But anything is fine when I'm with you father, whether it be a home of ice, a little hut, or even a palace."

"You're mother would be so proud at the woman you have become", he smiled. Katara watched him leave and Zuko walked into her room from the balcony.

"He still doesn't know that my room connects to yours does he?" Zuko smiled.

"No, I don't think so", Katara smiled and sat on her chaise," Or else I don't think he would like this room so much. Zuko sat next to her," How are you doing?"

"I feel like I'm in a dream, ya know?" she looked at him," I feel like I'm going to wake up and none of this is going to be real."

"It is rather rare that this happens to people, but you deserve it my love", he held her hand," I wouldn't want you anywhere else than with me."

He leaned over to give her a kiss, but Sokka walked in.

"Excuse me", he scowled," Katara, father wants to see us. He's leaving soon."

Katara sighed, giving Zuko one last squeeze of his hand, and got up. They had to walk to the complete other side of the grand home to get to their father's room. When they reached him, he already had a bag packed and was getting his Fire Nation gear on.

"Dad, do you really have to go so soon?" Katara asked again," We just moved in yesterday."

Hakoda sighed," Katara, you've asked me this countless times already. Yes, I have to go."

"Lord Ozai said you would only be gone for a few weeks", Sokka smiled," So at least that's good. Could be longer."

Hakoda cleared his throat," Actually, I meant to talk to you about that. Because of my new position I need to be gone a bit longer. But it's just for this one time! Ya know, to get me used to the job and my crew used to me."

Katara's eyes widened," How long?"

"About a month and half to two months", Hakoda said quietly," Katara, this is a wonderful oppertunity for me. Please know that I am very happy doing this."

Katara swallowed her pride and just nodded her head quickly. She remembered what Ozai said about her father being happy and kept her mouth shut.

"Well", her father smiled at her," I'm glad you are taking this so well, dear. I must go."

Sokka and Katara surrounded their father and they hugged tightly.

"We're going to miss you father", Katara muttered into his chest," Lord Ozai may be a powerful and giving man, but he will never replace you."

Hakoda hugged them tighter," And no one can replace you two in my heart. I will be back before you know it. Please be respectful and remember my rules. No getting in trouble and no dating!"

Katara and Sokka smiled through their sadness and he kissed them both before leaving.

"Looks like we're on our own", Sokka commented, grabbing Katara's hand as they walked back to their rooms.

"I still just feel so weird about this Sokka", Katara muttered," I mean, we hardly know these people and we're living here now. We don't have father anymore."

"It will be fine Katara", he smiled," Besides you have Zuko."

"Yeah", Katara smiled," I do have him, don't I?"

* * *

**So there it is! Please review :) I realized I don't really talk to all of you wonderful people after you review which is quite rude of me, so I'm replying back to you all who reviewed! Sorry for answering some questions a little late.**

**Fujiwara Yume: Thank you so much!**

**stordec23: Thank you for all the reviews :)**

**pinkypinkypinky: Thank you for the reviews! He's not going to let them ever be together I think, but with him being gone, they will be together but Hakoda will never accept it. I don't think Sokka will ever accept it either.**

**BadAtBeingGood: He doesn't outright abuse Zuko, but he doesn't like him. He did burn his face, which get's addressed in this chapter. Ozai doesn't like it being mentioned. But an example of this is when they first all had dinner together Ozai told Hakoda," You must be so happy to have two kids you can be proud of" meaning that he isn't proud of one of his kids, mostly Zuko. But with Zuko, he has this new plan and he might actually start thinking of him as his son.**

**kpossible4250: I loved that song when I was a child :) It's such a good song.  
**

**quirkista: Thank you for all of your reviews 3**


	8. Chapter VII

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! Updating sooner than last time! Sorry for this chapter being so short again. St. Patty's day so I have plans later :) Let me know what you think! Katara and Zuko go pretty far in this chapter. Let me know what you think is going to happen! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

"Well! This is our first night where we're together in our new home", Ozai smiled at them," How is the dinner Katara and Sokka?"

"Great!" Sokka smiled.

"Fine", Katara looked down at her plate.

"Katara, I know this may be weird for you, but by next week, you will be completely at ease", Ozai smiled at her.

"I'm sure you're right", Katara faked a smile towards him. She looked across the table at Zuko and he winked at her. She did actually smile at him. _There are upsides to being here_ she thought.

"Well it looks like everyone is mostly done. Azula, will you accompany me to my quarters?" he stood and Azula followed him out.

"Father?" Zuko looked at him walk away.

"This is a matter concerning Azula, Zuko", he addressed him," Azula had some things I need to talk to her about."

Zuko bowed and returned to his seat.

"Father, what did I do?" Azula looked at him confused.

"Nothing, I just didn't want Prince Zuko tagging along", he waved her confusion away.

"I thought he was sky rocketing to be your new favorite", Azula rolled her eyes.

"_Both_ of my kids are my favorites", he eyed her," I am going to use you both for different things."

"What am I? Your pawn?" she huffed.

"Azula! You will do good not to interrupt me!" he yelled at her and she shut her mouth.

"It's time to put our plans into action about taking over the nations", he told her and she beamed," With Hakoda gone, and Katara and Sokka in school, and Katara and Zuko joining together; the people who would stop us are the closest to us."

"So what is the plan?" Azula eyed the map of the world that laid out in front of them.

"First, our advantage is the Avatar is still undiscovered, so we will attack the Air Nomads first", Ozai pointed to the Air Temples located throughout the map. We will stay away from the Northern, Southern, and Earth kingdoms for now at all costs. We can not afford running into Hakoda's ship because he will send out a hawk to Katara. We can't have this plan coming up yet."

"So what is the plan with Zuko and Katara?" Azula pried.

"Well Zuko will be on our side no matter what", Ozai told her," He would never betray his country. Katara, however, no matter how loyal to me, will go against me if she thinks it's not right. If she is in love with Zuko however..."

"She will switch because she loves him", Azula said putting the pieces together.

"Now you're getting it", Ozai smiled at his daughter," Now, you are to leave tomorrow to go to the Air Temples and reek havoc upon them."

"I will do it with honor father", she bowed," Is Ty Lee and Mai to come with me?"

"Just Mai. Ty Lee is to close to Katara. Mai, however, is a constant nuisance to Zuko and Katara. She keeps stunting how far they go", he told her," Bring her with you."

"As you wish", she bowed," Is that all?"

"Yes", he nodded," I will give you more detail before you leave tomorrow."

* * *

Katara laid in her bed looking up at her ceiling. Ozai had painted the ceiling a beautiful moonlit sky. She gazed at it imagining that she was lying on the ground looking up at the sky.

"Can I join you?" she heard next to her. She turned and saw Zuko leaning against her balcony door frame.

"Of course", she smiled and pulled the blankets back. He took off his robe and crawled into her bed next to her. She scooted closer to him so she was laying her head against his bare chest. She inhaled deeply and took in his scent.

"See? Living here isn't all bad. We get to do this every night", she could feel him smiling," Besides the nights I go out of town on business."

"Jeese, everyone goes out of town for business", she rolled her eyes," Maybe I need to get a job too."

Zuko laughed," I need you here to hold down the fort."

Zuko reached below her chin and turned her head to face him. He kissed her and she sighed against him. He brought her up more and pushed her on top of him. She felt so small against his chest. She brought herself so she was on her knees and he brought his hand behind her thighs.

She moaned and pushed herself farther into his lips. She was wearing a white night gown the he quickly started working up her back and over her head. He leaned back and looked at her. She was wearing blue matching underwear set and it took his breath away.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he smiled.

"Only a little bit", she smiled and kissed him again. She took her hands down and slowing started kissing down his neck and down his chest.

"Katara..?" he gasped," What?"

"Shh", she brought her finger up to his lips to quiet him. She continued to kiss him down his chest until she reached the waistband of his pajama pants. She slowly brought down his pajama pants and was shocked at how big he was through his underwrappings, but recovered quickly. She brought herself back up to his lips and laid down on top of him. He brought his hands to her backside and pushed her groin against his.

"Mmm", she moaned against him. He inched his hands up her back and unclasped her bra. He flung it to the floor and flipped Katara over on her back.

"You seem so comfortable with me", he smiled.

"Because I-", she started but stopped. She didn't really realize what she was about to say. It just started coming out on instinct. Zuko looked at her with wide eyes and then smiled.

"Because I love you", he breathed and enclosed her mouth with his. Katara's eyes widened, but then she closed them when he moved his hands down her body. He might just be saying that, but at this moment, Katara was okay with that.

He moved his hands down to her underwear and slowly started taking it off. He stopped momentarily, but when Katara didn't question it he took them completely off. He started working on his own. She actually took into account about what was about to happen when she felt him between her legs.

"Zuko?" she panted and he pulled back from her mouth. She looked up at this boy, well really man, looking down at her. His black hair was hanging in front of his golden eyes and she didn't even notice his scar.

"Yes my love?"

"That's it. Do you love me?" Katara looked worried.

"I just said I did", he laughed," I don't understand."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No", he shook his head and looked hurt.

"Because I've heard sometimes guys just say those things to do... I don't know", she looked down at them and then back into his eyes.

He put his forehead against hers," Katara, I would never like to you. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I just, I want all of you."

She smiled and kissed him. He was a hesitant at first, but then he kissed her back. He positioned himself and stopped kissing her for a moment.

"You sure?"

She didn't answer. Just nodded her head really fast and kissed him again. He barely went inside of her before she gasped.

"Mpht", she grunted.

"It's gonna hurt at first. It will be over in a moment", he told her. He kept inching in and Katara was both hurt and filled with pleasure. She had never felt anything like this.

He pushed all the way in and she gasped. She didn't really know what sex was so she didn't know what was going to happen next. If they stayed like this or...

He drew out, but not all the way and thrusted back into her. It didn't hurt that much this thrust. He brought his lips to her and started kissing her agressively while thrusting into her.

"Zuko", she moaned," I love you."

He brought his lips to her again and started thrusting faster. She was starting to feel something odd coming from her groin and it felt intense.

"You have to come soon my love", he breathed in her ear," I don't think I can hold back longer."

She didn't know what he meant, but she figured it was the feeling she was getting.

"Just a little bit more", she moaned," I am almost there."

She guessed she said the right thing because he tucked his arms behind her back and started to go faster.

"Oh my-", she gasped out," Zuko!"

She yelled out. Not shortly after he started to thrust a lot faster and he yelled her name," Oh Katara!"

He went down on top of her and flinched twice before he put all his weight down on her and breathed heavily. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. It slowly started to dawn on her what they just did. If her father was here he would havce murdered Zuko and then disown Katara. Sokka would just straight up murder him.

She couldn't help but feel a one-ness with Zuko. He didn't pull out yet and she found it both comforting and a different that he was actually inside of her. He breathed in deeply and brought his mouth up to hers," I love you Katara. I know we don't know much about each other and that we just started dating, but I adore you. I just feel this... connection with you that I have never had with anyone else. As soon as I saw you, I wanted you."

She smiled and kissed him," Zuko, I love you too. Well, at least I think I do and I usually have pretty good instincts."

He pulled out slowly and Katara grunted at the weird sensation of it.

"It's going to feel weird for a while. You've never had sex before and you are overly sensitive to everything right now", he told her as he laid down next to her.

"So I take it you've had sex before?" Katara looked up at him. He put his arm behind his head and looked at her," Yeah. Does that matter?"

Katara shrugged," I guess not."

"It was just with Mai", he told her," And I don't love her. I didn't even love her after being with her for months. I don't think I could ever have feelings with another person like I do with you. If you left me, you'd be taking half of me with you."

She smiled and curled up next to him.

"Good night Zuko", she hugged him," I love you."

"Good night my Katara", he kissed the top of her head," I love you too."

Ozai walked away from Katara's room with a smile on his face. He walked by just as they were 'finishing' up their business. Ozai had heard everything his son had said to the water tribe girl. It was even better than he planned. The boy actually cared for the girl. He wouldn't even need to convince him. He knew Zuko was going to propose soon and Katara would most likely say yes.

"It even amazes me how everything goes my way", he snickered as he walked to his quarters.

* * *

"Where's Azula?" Katara asked Ty Lee. Katara didn't feel like going to school today so Ty Lee suggested that they take a spa day. Sokka was completely against it until Ozai told him that it was fine.

"She had to go out for a business trip to attend to some duties in the Air Temples", Ty Lee told her.

"Of course she went out on business", Katara rolled her eyes," Everyone has business."

They were in fluffy robes and and were sitting in chairs that reclined. They had an avacado mask on and were getting their toe nails done.

"So how are Zuko and you?" Ty Lee turned her head to Katara and smiled.

"We're fine", Katara smiled and looked down remembering last night.

"What's that look?" Ty Lee laughed," You two didn't... ya know."

Katara smiled and giggled.

"Oh my! Katara!" Ty Lee laughed," Jeese! That was quick!"

"What can I say? He declared his love for me and I just... melted", Katara sighed remembering everything Zuko said.

"Wait! He said he loves you?" Ty Lee looked at her in shock.

"Yeah", Katara smiled at her," It was really sweet."

"I can't believe he said he loves you! He is not that kind of person at all Katara", she looked at her friend in shock," And I've known him since we were toddlers."

"Well then he must mean it", Katara smiled.

"A proposal can't be far down the road", Ty Lee commented and moaned with pleasure as the spa workers massaged her foot.

"Ty Lee, I don't want to be engaged just yet. He hardly knows me", Katara told Ty Lee.

"Royal proposes are different than regular Katara", Ty Lee informed her," Zuko's lucky his father is even allowing him to date you. Prince's and Princess's are usually arranged for marriage. So the fact that Zuko chose you, he has to propose soon or else his father is going to arrange him with someone else again. His coronation is just a few months down the road."

"What?!" Katara yelled out," He didn't tell me that! When is he supposed to become Fire Lord?"  
"Six more months from today actually", Ty Lee smiled at her," But don't worry. That's like forever away. Don't stress."

Katara nodded and let the stress roll off and she relaxed. _So what if your boyfriend is going to become Fire Lord in six months? So what if he's going to propose to you soon? Who cares? _she started thinking, but then she tensed again. _I do!_

* * *

**How did you like it? Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I just got a new job so I've been busy. Well here we go! A LOT happens in this chapter. Please tell me what you think and what you think will happen! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Azula is coming home today!" Ty Lee smiled and she skipped down the street towards FFA. Katara and Zuko were holding hands and walking behind her.

"I can't believe she was gone for a month", Katara noted," I wonder what business she was away on..."

Zuko shrugged," Father wouldn't tell me. It couldn't be to important or else I would know."

"I wonder what she is going to think about us", Katara smiled and Zuko squeezed her hand.

"Who cares?" Zuko smirked," Although Sokka is still getting used to it."

"Honestly Zu, I don't think he would even get use to it", Katara sighed sadly," I just don't think he likes you..."

Ever since Sokka walked in on Zuko and Katara in a rather heated moment, Sokka had avoided Zuko at all costs otherwise he'd beat Zuko to a pulp.

"Well, he's going to have to get used to us someday", Zuko rolled his eyes.

"What about Hakoda?" Ty Lee asked them. Katara was both happy and sad that her father was still away for another month and half. Sad because she both missed and loved her father, but relieved that she still had that time to plan and prepare for what she would tell her father about Zuko and her. If she would tell him at all that is...

Katara shrugged and Zuko eyed Katara. It was a conversation they often had that almost always ended up in a fight that would later lead to sex.

"We should throw a party for Azula", Katara smiled," A Welcome Home Party!"

Zuko grimaced," Must we?"

"Oh, yes! Great idea Katara!" Ty Lee smiled," Let's write things down in class."

They walked into school and went their separate ways.

"Alright class", Master Chang addressed the class," We are going to work on an in class project. We are going to have partners."

The class started to buzz, but was quickly quieted down.

"Now before you all go and get excited about choosing your partner, I hate to inform you, I will choose your partners", Master Chang smirked.

The class moaned and groaned. Katara looked at Zuko sadly. She wanted to have him as her partner. Who was a better partner for a project in Fire Nation History than the future Fire Lord himself?

Master Chang started listing off students. Katara frowned when Zuko was paired up with this small little thing named Lorli. Zuko bent down and kissed Katara's cheek as he walked over to Lorli's desk.

"Katara, you are paired up with Toph", Master Chang brushed by Katara's desk. Ever since Katara had the name of the class changed, Master Chang was less than friendly with Katara.

Katara picked up her books and walked over to Toph's desk.

"Hi Toph", she smiled and sat down.

"Don't bother smiling, I can't see", Toph smirked.

Katara looked at her shocked," If you can't see, how did you know I smiled at you?"

"You seem like a person who smiles a lot, which makes me wonder why you're with sparky pants over there?" she smirked and pointed with her thumb in Zuko's direction.

"How did you know he was over there?" Katara laughed.

Toph sighed," Look, I have explained this process so many times to so many people, soe we are going to get through this quickly. I am an Earthbender. I can see people through the ground. Like a bat with sonar. Think of me as having sensors on my feet."

"Fascinating", Katara leaned closer to her," That's remarkable."

"Thank you", Toph smiled, but then looked in front of the class," So what's our project Master?"

"There is a paper going around the class", he gestured to a paper in one of the groups hands," Pick which project you would like. When you do pick, cross it off the list so another group doesn't do the same project. You have to write a 5 paged essay that will be turned into me and an oral presentation. The class will take notes on your project because these notes will be used for your finals coming up."

Katara and Toph were finally handed the paper and only two topics remained _The Rise and Fall of Dragons_ and _Wars: Does History Repeat Itself?_

"I think the dragon one sounds kind of cool", Katara looked over the list. All the good ones were taken.

"Nah. That stuff is common knowledge. Let's do the wars one. History always repeats itself", Toph told her.

Katara thought it over and decided that Toph was right. The wars one was the most interesting.

"Yeah, good idea", Katara nodded and smiled," History always repeats itself."

"Why don't you hangout with me a little?" Toph told Katara as they gathered their things. The class had ended and Katara watched as Lorli walked Zuko out of the room. She felt a little bit of jealously, but then she realized she was being silly. She lived with Zuko! It's not like she has a reason to feel threatened.

"Sure! Why not? I could meet more people. I mean, I live with Zuko. I can see him later", Katara smiled and flung her bag over her shoulder. Toph and Katara walked out and Lorli had Zuko trapped against a wall, flinging her hair all over the place.

"Katara!" he yelled and pushed past her, latching onto Katara's side," My wonderful girlfriend whom I love!"

Katara looked at him weirdly," Laying it on there pretty thickly huh?"

Lorli looked at them with anger and walked away.

"Back of Sparky! She's mine right now", Toph moved the ground from Zuko and pushed him away from them," You have her enough at home."

"Do I know you?" Zuko quirked his eyebrow at Toph.

Katara smiled and kissed Zuko," Zuko, I'll see you later. I'm going to hangout with Toph."

Zuko looked weirdly at her, but said his goodbyes and walked away.

"I can tell he loves you", Toph commented as she and Katara walked into the courtyard.

"How?" Katara laughed.

"I can feel his heartbeat when he's near me", Toph told her," How I told you I can tell where people are, I can feel their heart beating. It's honestly like a mind reading."

"So how did you come to the conclusion that he loves me?" Katara asked again. She never doubted that Zuko loved her, but hearing it from someone else gave her butterflies.

"His heartbeat goes through the roof, are you kidding me?" Toph told her," I worry sometimes that he's going to have a heart attack."

Katara laughed and they sat by a pond," So you must be one of a few Earthbenders here."

"Yeah", Toph replied," It kind of get's lonely here... My parents just wanted to send me here because apparently this school will get me places."

Katara smirked," My father told me the same thing."

"I forget that you must know how I feel like considering you're a waterbender in Fire Nation", Toph laughed," You're like a fish out of water. _Literally_."

They laughed at Toph's joke when they heard someone approach them," Hi."

They looked up and saw a boy standing above them. He was young looking.

"Hi", Katara smiled warmly," Can we help you?"

The boy brightened when Katara spoke to him," I'm new here. Today is my first day."

"Oh!" Katara smiled at Toph than back at him," Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Katara and this is Toph."

"It's nice to meet you both", the boy bowed to them," I'm Aang."

"Join us!" Katara scooted over. Aang sat down and crossed his legs.

"So what brings you to our school?" Toph asked," You're parents get you in here because this school and 'take you places'?" She made quotations with her fingers.

Aang laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head," Uh, yeah. They went on and on about it last night."

"I like your headband", Katara gestured to Aang's headband that was across his forehead so his black hair hung over it.

"Oh, thanks", Aang smiled and rubbed his hands over the material.

"So where do you come from?" Toph asked.

"Oh, uh, Ba Sing Se", he told them. Toph eyed him weirdly and Katara nodded.

"Cool. Never been there", Katara smiled," Do you live around here?"

"No. I live on the outskirts", Aang told them," Where do you guys live?"

"I live in the Fountain district", Toph rolled her eyes," But Katara here lives in the royal palace."

"What?" Aang looked at Katara," You're not Lord Ozai's daughter are you?"

"No", Katara laughed and shook her head," My father works for Lord Ozai and Ozai offered his home to my brother and I for when our father is away."

"That's awfully nice of him..." Aang said lowly and looked confused," So I take it we've all heard what's been going on. Hopefully your father will be okay."

Katara snapped her head to look at him," Why would my father be in danger?"

"The Air Nomads?" Aang looked at her confused," Does no one here know what happened?"

"We don't get a lot of news that goes on in the real world here Twinkle Toes", Toph told Aang," You'll soon learn that."

"The Air Temples were attacked and taken over", Aang told them, a grim look on his face," They were all killed."

"What?" Toph and Katara said together. Katara looked at him," That can't be true! Who would do such a thing?"

"Fire Nation..." Aang told them, with pain in his voice. Katara was up and walked away from them before they could ask where she was going. She walked out of the courtyard and out of the school entrance. She was going to pay Lord Ozai a visit.

* * *

Katara threw the doors open of the throne room and a rather surprised Ozai sat, waiting for her.

"Miss Katara", Ozai bowed his head," Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I want to know what's going on in the rest of the world Ozai!" Katara pointed her finger at him.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused at her.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Katara took a step forward," I know about the Air Temples!"

"Katara! You will do well to not yell at me!" Ozai stood up," And as for your wild accusations, I do not know what you mean!"

Katara pulled back a little remembering who she was in fact yelling at. Even though she was furious with him, she did need to watch her tone.

"A new student at FFA told me that you sent your troops to wipe out the Air Temples", she told him.

"A new student? Did you ever think that he could be lying?" Ozai gestured into the air," I'm hurt that you would think so little of me. I have treated your family with nothing but kindness and love, and you think I am capable of killing innocent people that I don't even know?"

Katara blanched a little and backed a step away. She didn't really know Aang and she was so quick to judge Ozai because of her insecurities about him still. She wasn't really looking at the big picture. She was just judging him on her own suspicions about him. _Maybe he isn't a bad guy... But don't put your guard down._

She bowed deeply," My sincerest apologies my Lord. I beg for your forgiveness for judging you so harshly without coming to you and asking first."

Ozai smiled," It is quite alright Katara. That is one of the reasons why I like you. You have such fire and spirit. Since you are here, I don't see the need for you to return to school. If you would like, you can stay home for the rest of the day. Make plans for when Azula comes back."

Katara nodded and bowed again," If you don't mind me asking, why was Azula away again?"

"Business", he said curtly, got up and walked out of the room.

_Maybe he's right... Maybe I need to stop being so presumptuous _she thought.

* * *

"There you are!" Zuko walked into the ballroom," I was wondering where you went off to. Toph said you went running of campus after you hungout with them. Did something happen?"

Katara shook her head quickly. She didn't want Zuko to know how she yelled at his father and what could or could not have happened.

"No", she turned and smiled at him," I just wasn't feeling to good, but I feel better now."

"Good", he kissed and looked around the ballroom," It looks great in here."

Katara looked around at the work she had done so far. She had streamers that were draped all around the ceiling and it connected to the chandelier. She had lanterns brought in that draped the room in a blueish and purple hugh. She knew that they were in Fire Nation and that it probably would be more appropriate to decorate the party in red and gold, but Katara wanted to be different.

"Thanks", she looked around and smiled," I took the liberty of giving out invitations to the guards. I got the student directory and pretty much invited the whole school."

"You made out 265 invitations?" Zuko looked at her like she was insane.

"First of all, I said pretty much the whole school. Not the whole school. Secondly, of course not! I had the maids do it", she waved the thought away and then stopped. _Oh my gosh... Did I really just say that?_

Zuko laughed," Well aren't you just a regular princess now?"

"I didn't mean it like that", Katara rolled her eyes," I just meant I had other things to do and ya know, your family pays them to do work. So I gave them work."

"I'm not saying anything!" Zuko laughed, but he had a grin on his face that said otherwise.

"I'm not like that where I pass my work off to other people", Katara huffed.

"Are you trying to convince him or yourself?" Sokka walked into the ballroom and looked around," Looks nice in here."

"Thank you", Katara smiled and picked up lavender table cloths to drape over round tables she had brought in for when they have dinner. There were about 20 tables and then a head table. She also had a dance floor put down and a band in the corner.

"So are Suki and I invited to your party?" Sokka asked his sister with an attitude in his voice.

Katara sighed and walked over to him," Sokka, of course you are."

Although both of them haven't said it, their was a rift coming between them. They had slowly been becoming more distant each day. Katara knew it was because of Zuko and her choice of friends, but Katara loved Zuko and Sokka was just going to have to get used to it.

"When's Azula coming in?" Sokka asked trying to get rid of the tension that all of a sudden built up.

"At 8", Zuko answered him. Sokka looked over at him and then back at Katara.

"Guests should be here at 7:30 just to be safe though so we can surprise her", Katara told him," So let Suki know. She should have already gotten her invitation."

Sokka nodded his head and just simply left. Katara sighed and felt Zuko come up behind her.

"Don't worry love. If you never have anyone, at least you will always have me", he said in her ear and then kissed her.

"Father! I don't see why I have to immediately go to a meeting as soon as I get here! I mean, I just helped destroy a nation for you", Azula rolled her eyes," Can I have some time for myself?"

"Watch how loudly you are speaking about certain things", Ozai hissed at her," Just c'mon."

They approached the doors and Azula sighed.

"Open the doors", Ozai gestured to the doors and Azula rolled her eyes. She opened the door and gasped.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. Ty Lee, Katara, Zuko, and Mai were at the front of the crowd and rushed over to hug her.

"Welcome home Azula!" Katara smiled. Azula looked around shocked.

"Oh my- really?" Azula said as her friends hugged her," You guys did this for me?"

"Katara did most of it", Ty Lee smiled.

"Of course we did! We missed you!" Katara smiled. Azula was shocked at her party. She was feeling something weird inside of her. She was both happy and feeling horrible. She enjoyed taking down an entire nation. People feared her, her father trusted her. But kindness is before her and she is starting to feel guilty...

"Thanks", Azula choked out. She was determined not to cry in front of them.

"C'mon! Let's get the party started!" Ty Lee smiled and grabbed Azula's hand," First is dinner."

* * *

Throughout the meal, everything went perfectly. People were getting along and Katara was happy with her friends and where she lived.

"Katara, you really outdid yourself", Azula smiled and patted Katara's hand. She insisted Katara sit next to her on her right side which Mai was not to pleased about. She got to sit next to Ty Lee on the far left side," I see my brother and you are doing well."

"We are", Katara smiled.

"Have you said I love you?" Azula asked. Katara could see Mai look over at them ever so carefully as to not look suspicious.

"Of course I love her", Zuko smiled," I said that over a month ago."

Azula looked shocked whereas Mai looked completely devastated, but quickly recovered.

"Well I'm glad", Azula nodded her head," So Katara, what's next?"

"Anything you want! Let's dance!" Katara smiled and got up. The group got up and walked down to the dance floor where the band started to play and other students started to join in. Katara decided to wear a light blue chiffon dress that was strapless and flowed around her. She was happy that she was wearing a dress that was the color of her tribe.

She was moving with along with Zuko and they were perfectly in Sync with each other. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants which made him look pale, but also really handsome and dark. She found him absolutely mouth-watering.

"Katara!" she saw Aang and Toph making their way through the crowd," Cool party!"

"Hey guys!" Katara smiled and hugged them both," I'm so glad you could make it! How are you liking the party?"

"It's great! Where is the girl of honor?" Aang smiled.

"First, let me introduce my boyfriend Zuko", Katara smiled and grabbed Zuko's arm.

Aang seemed taken aback by what she called Zuko, but extended his arm," Hey! I'm Aang."

"Pleasure. I'm Prince Zuko. Welcome to our home", Zuko shook his hand," Katara, I'm just going to go see some friends real quick. I'll be right back."

Katara smiled smally as Zuko kissed her cheek and then left.

"He seems nice", Aang told Katara as Zuko disappeared into the sea of kids.

"He's great", Katara smiled," Oh! There's Azula! Azula, hey!"

Azula turned to them and she was beaming. Katara never has even seen her so happy.

"Hey!" she smiled at them. She was dancing with Ty Lee and Mai.

"This is my friend Aang and my other friend Toph", Katara introduced them.

"We wanted to meet the girl of honor", Aand smiled and bowed.

"Oh thanks", Azula smiled," Nice to meet you too!"

"So what's the occasion?" Aand smiled.

Katara answered for Azula," Well she's been away on business for about a month. We missed her so much, we threw a party in her honor!"

Azula beamed and squeezed Katara's hand.

"Where business were you doing?" Aang smiled and cocked his head to one side.

"Um, just business", Azula pushed the question off.

"What kind of business?" Toph smiled.

"Fire Nation business", Azula answered again and smirked. She was getting annoyed that little kids were irritating her.

"Did you visit any nations?" Aang asked again.

"N- no", Azula answered," Why don't you go see the dessert table?"

"Sure", Aang smiled," Once again, great party. Glad you're back home safely."

"Thanks", Azula smiled," Katara come dance!"

"Katara would you mind coming with me for a second?" Aang asked.

"I'm going with Aang for just a moment", Katara smiled," I'll be right back."

Aang, Toph, and Katara walked towards one of the french doors that led to a garden off the ballroom.

"What's up guys?" Katara smiled and breathed in the fresh air.

"We think Azula helped destory the Air Temples", Aang cut right to the chase.

"What are you talking about?" Katara laughed," I talked to Lord Ozai about it earlier and he assured me everything was fine."

"Katara, I know you don't know me very well, but believe me when I tell you, it was Fire Nation that invaded the Air Tempes", Aang told her.

"How could you even know that?" Katara asked, starting to get upset.

"Because I was there!" Aang pulled his headband off and showed the tip of a blue arrow.

"You're an airbender!" Katara pointed and gasped.

"He's the Avatar", she heard Sokka say behind her. She turned and saw Sokka and Suki walking towards her.

"The Avatar isn't around anymore", Katara shook her head and started backing away from them.

"Katara, I _am_ the Avatar and you have to believe me that Ozai is planning something bad", Aang told her and walked towards her.

"He wouldn't. Azula is my friend, Zuko loves me", Katara shook her head. _Zuko would never betray me._

"Katara, Aang needs a waterbender to teach him so he can defeat Ozai before anything bad happens", Toph told her," I already agreed to teach him earthbending. We're leaving so he can begin his training before Sozan's Comet when Ozai will be his most powerful and will probably do something horrible."

"You're all lying!" Katara yelled at them," You don't know who it is so you're just assuming!"

"Katara! You just think that because you love Zuko. He's been driving a wedge between us for the past month!" Sokka yelled at her.

"He hasn't! You have! He's been nothing but nice to you. You just don't like him because he's the future Fire Lord and I'm going to be Fire Lady!" Katara yelled back at her brother. She didn't really realize what she said until she said it, but she meant it all. If Zuko wanted to be with her, she would say yes.

"Fine! Throw your life away to be with him and his toxic family!" Sokka yelled at her," I'm leaving with Aang and so is Suki."

"What?" Katara gasped," You can't be serious... What happens when father comes back?"

"We are going to find him before Ozai does something to him", Aang told her.

"You stay out of this! I don't even know you!" Katara yelled and pointed at him," Sokka, you just want to leave because you hate it here. You hate this family even though dad _and_ you convinced me to live here. I have made a life for myself here and I'm not going to throw away what I have with Zuko because of some weird theory you guys have."

"We're not leaving without you", Sokka told her and walked towards her slowly.

"Don't you come near me!" Katara yelled and prepared to do waterbending.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled. Toph earthbended and captured Katara's hands in earth handcuffs so she couldn't move them.

"ZUKO!" Katara yelled," ZUKO! Help me!"

"Cover her mouth!" Sokka yelled as Toph bended earth against her lips.

"Appa!" Aang yelled and a flying bison came flying down towards them. Aang, Toph, and Suki climbed on top of Appa as Sokka went to get Katara. Just when he was about to grab her a huge fire wall came between them.

"Get away from her!" Zuko yelled and started punching fire at Sokka. Aang flew down and blew Zuko away as he grabbed Sokka and pulled him into Appa's saddle.

"Yip, yip!" Aang yelled and Appa flew into the sky.

"Katara!" Zuko ran to her and pulled the earth off her mouth and hands. She cried and clung to him.

"It's okay", he brushed her hair," I've got you. Who was that? What's happening?"

Katara just clung to him.

"Katara, what do you want? What do you need?" Zuko whispered. People were starting to mill around and wondering what happened outside. Katara looked up at him.

"You", she weakly said as she cried," I just want you. Forever."

He smiled and then his breath caught," I could have almost lost you... I don't know where they would have taken you. Katara, I don't know if I could make it if you weren't here."

She smiled smally and kissed him," I couldn't make it without you either."

"Katara, we're young, but I love you. Will... Will you do me the honor of marrying me and being mine forever?" Zuko asked her, his eyes wide," I just realized that life is to short to put things like this on hold. I already know I want to spend forever with you."

She gulped. So much just happened. Her brother is gone now. She doesn't even know where and the man she loved just asked her to marry him. His family being the family the so called Avatar says is trying to destory the world. She loves Zuko though. But at what cost?

"Yes", she shook her head and he kissed her deeply.

"What's going on?" Azula came out and asked," Was that a sky bison?"

"Yes", Katara replied, getting up," It apparently was the Avatar."

"What?!" she hissed.

"Yeah, that boy Aang who I introduced you too says he's the Avatar", Katara rolled her eyes, but then started to tear up again," And my brother went with him. I don't even know where Sokka is going..."

"Shhh, you have me now", Zuko wrapped his arms around her," Forever."

"You two!" Azula pointed at them," Father's quarters. Now!"

* * *

"Katara, are you sure he said he was the Avatar?" Ozai asked her again.

"For the last time yes! He said that Toph was going to teach him earthbending and he wanted me to teach him waterbending so he could destroy you", Katara told him everything again.

"This is ridiculous!" Ozai yelled," I haven't even done anything."

"I tried to tell him that Lord Ozai, but he insisted. I don't know where they went", Katara shrugged.

"Well for now, let's just go about our usual business. Hopefully your father makes it here okay without them intercepting him", Ozai told them," For now, just make the best of things and just go about your normal day."

"Well actually", Zuko spoke up," Things won't go nessacarily go back to normal."

"And why is that?" Ozai quirked his eyebrows. Katara blushed and Zuko smiled," I asked for Katara's hand in marriage and she accepted."

Azula gasped and Ozai, for once, looked shocked.

"Really?" he asked. Katara nodded and smiled at Zuko who was practically glowing.

"Excellent!" Ozai laughed and clapped his hands together," This is great! Oh, what a great day this turned out to be! We will start planning at once. You two will be married by next week. I will tell you the exact day tomorrow. We have so much planning to do!"

Katara smiled in spite of all that was going on. She was grateful to have Zuko. They left Ozai's quarters and Azula just went to her rooms without a word to them. Katara assumed it was because her party was ruined.

* * *

Zuko crawled into Katara's bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her as they went to bed.

"I love you my future wife", Zuko kissed her.

"I love you my future husband", Katara replied and then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**There it is! Let me know what you think will happen!**

**BadAtBeingGood: Their ages are as follows- Zuko: 17 | Sokka: 16 | Suki: 16 | Ty Lee: 17 | Mai: 17 | Azula: 15 | Katara: 15 | Aang: 14 I guess I skipped some years but I just decided to go with this :) Hopefully that clears somethings up**

**storedec23: Thank you very much!**

**pinkypinkypinky: I'm glad you liked the Zutara sexy time lol! And Azula is starting to kind of feel bad at the things she does, but she is confused because she enjoys being evil. I think she is more conflicted right now because of the kindness Katara shows her at her party.**

**jessjessiejessica: Thank you very much! I will try to continue. I will deff complete this story, but I apologize if I don't update as much as you would like me too 3**

**kpossible4250: First of all, love your name. I loved KP growing up. I wanted to be like her so much! Second, you are to sweet :) You made me feel so special reading your comment that you hold my story to such high standards! I honestly do this for fun, but I am so happy people genuinely enjoy it. I will have to read yours :)**


	10. Chapter IX

**Note from the Author: **Hey guys! What's been going on? So here is the new chapter. Lots happens in this chapter. Once again, tell me what you think and what you think will happen :) _xoxo ~ ms. dani_

**Here are some links that inspired their outfits throughout this chapter. The links are on my main page. The number next to the outfit is the link to it. You will find the section on my main page.**

_Katara's Wedding Dress (imagine it without sleeves): _Press #1 on my main page

_Katara's Crown: _Press #2 on my main page

_Zuko's Groom Outfit: _Press #3 on my main page

_Katara's Dress She Wore to Dinner: _Press #4 on my main page

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter IX**

"I can't believe you are going to get married tomorrow", Ty Lee brushed Katara's hair. Katara smiled and sighed. She couldn't believe it either. It had only been a week since Zuko proposed. Katara was still getting used to the fact that Zuko had proposed to her. Ozai wanted them to get married as fast as possibly considering that she was almost kidnapped the week prior.

"I can't believe it either", she smiled," I can't believe I found my soul mate at the age of 15... Oh my... Ty Lee, I'm getting married at the age of 15."

Katara never though about how young she was and how in royal family's, Zuko was at the prime age to be married. Katara started to hyperventilate.

"Katara, it's okay", Ty Lee laughed a little," You love him. You know you're going to be with him forever. It's just a ring."

Katara nodded her head quickly," You're right, you're right. It's just, I don't know where my brother is... I don't know where my father is... I have no family here. I have no family going to my own wedding."

Katara started to tear up. No one was going to be here on the happiest day of her life.

"You have me", Ty Lee hugged her," And if your father was here, he would be here for you too."

Katara snorted," Yeah, sure. Ty, he hated Zuko wanting to be with me. Now that he's about to be my husband, dad would never forgive me. And the fact that I didn't go with Sokka, he'd never speak to me again."

"If they can't accept you have become, then they aren't worth it", Ty Lee held her hands," No matter who they are."

Katara smiled and squeezed Katara's hands," You're right. I am someone new and Zuko loves me. If they loved me, they would accept me too. Everything will be okay in the end."

* * *

"Katara, you look beautiful!" Azula smiled at her. Katara looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing her gorgeous one of a kind wedding dress that was made for her. It was a bright red, lace mermaid style dress. It had a high neck and was sleeveless. Her hair was in a bun with curly tendrils framing her face.

"Thank Azula", she bent down and kissed Azula's cheek," I guess after today we are going to be sisters."

"I have always wanted a sister", Azula smiled and grabbed Katara's hand. Ever since Katara threw Azula a party, Azula was experiencing a whole other side to herself. She wasn't sure what it was about, but Azula didn't find it in herself to tell her father about it. She knew he would be upset because it was wrong.

"Katara, it's time!" Ty Lee came running in and smiled.

"Where's Mai?" Katara asked them. Azula looked away and Ty Lee coughed.

"Mai doesn't think it would be in good taste if she was here", Ty Lee smiled," Bad luck for an ex to be at the exes wedding."

Katara smiled but felt sad inside. She felt that if Mai wanted to be here, she wouldn't mind, but she will respect Mai's wishes.

"I just wish my father could walk me down the aisle", Katara sighed and stepped down from her step," And my brother."

"You have your new family!" Azula smiled," Did you ever think you would be marrying Zuko?"

Katara laughed," No. I honestly can tell you I did not see that coming."

"Excuse me", a maid walked in," Everything's ready."

Ozai walked in and grabbed Katara's hands," You look stunning my dear. But you are missing one thing."

He placed on top of her head a tiara with gold and rubies that had gems on her forehead.

"Oh, thank you! It's beautiful!" Katara smiled and brought her hands to her mouth," Thank you so much!"

Azula's face turned a bright red, but she quickly recovered," Father, it's so nice of you to give Katara the Fire Lady crown..."

"Oh Lord Ozai", Katara gasped," Why are you giving me this?"

"Because this is not only a wedding, but the coronation ceremony", Ozai smiled.

"Father!" Azula gasped," Zuko is not yet 18!"

"Lor- Lord Ozai", Katara stuttered," I- I am not ready to be Fire Lady. I don't know what it takes to rule a nation..."

"Katara, please, come down. A Fire Lady doesn't do very much, besides, you would become one anyways after Zuko's birthday in five more months. We are just rushing the process."

Katara nodded and looped her arm through Ozai's. He had offered to walk her down the aisle since her father was not there. Azula and Ty Lee walked in before her and took their places beside where she would be standing.

"Ready?" Ozai asked her. She nodded quickly and took a deep breath.

"Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth", he told her and they walked through french doors off of the building and Katara gasped. They had redone the courtyard outside and a white tend was over them with lanterns hanging down. There was a koi pond off to the right with a waterfall going into it and beyond that, Katara could see them room where Zuko asked her to be his girlfriend. She looked at the alter and saw the man she loved waiting for her. He was breathtaking wearing a black jacket that had silver designs going down it's sides. His hair was up in a bun that Katara wasn't to fond of, but she knew it was for when they crown him.

"Deep breath", Ozai said quietly to Katara. They took slow steps forward to the alter while music played softly. _I can't believe this! I'm getting married. I'm getting married! To Zuko! We will have kids together! I wonder what they will look like... I can't believe I'm getting married! I'm going to be Fire Lady. A waterbender as Fire Lady... That should be interesting..._

They reached the alter and Katara stepped in front of Zuko.

"You look beautiful", Zuko smiled and grabbed her hands.

"I love you", Katara mouthed to Zuko and he smiled. The priest walked up and took his place in front of them.

"Dearly, beloved we are gather here today to join the union of these two people in matramony", the priest spoke out," Zuko, begin your vows."

They had the priest skip the part where he says 'if someone thinks these two shall not be married, speak now' given the circumstances.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine", Zuko spoke loudly and clearly with such authority putting the ring on her finger that Katara had no doubts what a great Fire Lord he would be.

"Katara, now you", the priest gestured to her.

She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. _You can do this... You love him._

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine", she repeated trying to say it with as much authority as Zuko. She put the ing on Zuko's finger. She could feel her hand shaking and Zuko placed his hand on hers. She sighed and smiled at him.

"I now pronounce Zuko and Katara, husband and wife", the priest smiled," Zuko, you may kiss the bride."

Zuko beamed and leaned down and kissed Katara gently. People erupted with cheers and claps. Zuko pulled away and Katara was smiling, tears falling freely.

"Katara, you have made me the happiest man in the world right now", Zuko smiled at her and squeezed her hands.

"We must now start the coronation ceremony", Lord Ozai walked towards them," Zuko, take the position. Katara, you may join your friends."

Katara walked to sit with Azula and Ty Lee on a bench to the side while Zuko bent on one knee in front of his father.

Katara watched as the coronation proceeded and how Zuko took the vows to protect and serve his Nation; and she was so moved. She blushed when she realized she was now married! _That's my husband up there... Till death do us part. He is my husband, forever._

* * *

After the coronation and Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, Katara joined him and they were pronounced in front of the court as Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara. Ozai suggested that they announce to the public tomorrow since it was nighttime. He told them that a party was being thrown in their honor in the ballroom.

The guests waited in the ballroom while Katara and Zuko had a moment to themselves before they walked in.

"I love you my wife", Zuko smiled and kissed her," I can't believe I'm Fire Lord and I have a wife. All before the age of 18."

Katara smiled and kissed him back," I can't believe I'm married at the age of fifteen to a guy I've known for barely two months."

"Do you regret that we did this so soon?" Zuko looked at her with worry.

Katara smiled," Of course not! I love you Zuko. More and more everyday."

Zuko beamed and looked at her," You are so beautiful Katara."

She smiled and held his hand," Ready to see our subjects Fire Lord Zuko?"

He blushed at the name and nodded," Yes."

They walked in and everyone bowed, then clapped as they walked in.

"Now presenting Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Katara for the first time!" Ozai smiled and made a grand gesture with his arms," Now they must have their first dance as man and wife."

The band started to play a slow song and Zuko twirled Katara onto the dance floor. Her dress had a missing back so she had goosebumps when Zuko touched her bare back.

"I love this dress", he whispered in her ear," I can't wait to take it off, though."

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Her life could not be more of a fairy tale she thought to herself. The only thing that could make this better, though, was her family. She would forever hate that boy Aang and Toph for taking her brother away from her. Sokka didn't even know them, and he was so quickly to judge her now husband and his family. She would never forgive him, but she did miss him being around.

She was starting to grow angry at her brother. He was supposed to stand up for her and be there with her. Instead, he abandoned her and left with people he didn't even know. He said they were going to try to intercept their father too, to tell him these lies and make her out to be this bad person. Damn him.

"Is something wrong?" Zuko asked, looking down at her," You're getting tense."

Katara shook her head," Not here."

Zuko nodded curtly and they continued to dance until the song ended. Katara watched as Zuko talked to a lot of different men of power throughout the night. It seemed that now he was Fire Lord, a lot more business was going to come into their lives.

"Our new Fire Lady!" Ty Lee hugged her and sat down next to her as Azula sat across from her.

"How do you feel?" Azula smiled. Azula was going through emotions she didn't know how to sort out just yet. She was both feeling furious, but then again she felt relieved. She didn't know how to sort these things out. She was honestly feeling like maybe she should talk to her crazy Uncle Iroh. They were not close at all, but whenever Zuko was in an emotional crisis, he always went to Iroh and it seemed to work.

"I feel", Katara shrugged," Different. Everything is going to change now. I am a wife and a queen to a nation, that I don't even know how to run. How did your mother do it? Is she around anymore?"

Katara felt bad for asking, because she should know more about Zuko, but no one ever really brought up the mother.

Ty Lee frowned and looked at Zuko and Azula's face just went blank," No. She left awhile ago."

Katara didn't question any further guessing it was a sensitive topic.

"Don't worry! Azula and I are right here to help you", Ty Lee smiled," I just can't believe Ozai passed his crown to Zuko so early. Zuko's not even of age yet."

Katara shrugged," I guess considering the circumstances with Aang and my brother, he wanted us to get all this done as quick as possible."

"Where are you two going to go for you honeymoon?" Azula asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure", Katara smirked," Probably no where. We have a nation to rule now."

"Oh please", Azula laughed," If I know my brother at all, he does to great lengths for romance. Trust me, he has something up his sleeve."

Katara smiled," Really?"

"Of course! He loves you!" Azula smiled,"... sister."

Katara reached over and grasped Azula's hand. She gave it a squeeze and Azula squeezed back. Katara looked over at Ty Lee and reached for her hand too.

"We're all sisters", Katara smiled at Ty Lee. Ty Lee reached over and held Azula's hand," Forever. Sisters come first. No matter what."

"Agreed", Azula smiled back, and she really meant it. Although Katara had taken her rightful place and in the beginning she didn't really like her, she grew to love Katara. She would do anything for her. Which made her feel even worse about what she had done.

Mai looked on at her two friends from the other end of the ballroom, her insides raging. How dare Katara steal both the love of her life and now her friends! She is never going to forgive Katara. She will get back at her one day... One day...

Katara settled into her new room that she shared with Zuko. Earlier the same day Ozai had moved Katara's and Zuko's belongings to their new quarters since they were married.

"You look flawless", Zuko admired his wife brushing her brown hair. She was dressed in a black night gown.

"You don't look to bad yourself", she winked at him in the mirror. She got up and turn out the lights, and climbed into bed next to him. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're mine, forever", he murmured into her ear," You know that, right?"

She laughed," Yes, and you're mine."

"Forever and ever", Zuko mumbled into her ear. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and for the first time all day, Katara felt peace within herself.

* * *

Throughout the month, Zuko was busy attending to a nation and had Katara by his side. Every day that passed Katara grew to miss her brother and father less and less and was more focused on being there for her husband. She could feel herself changing and when that thought invaded her mind, she would immediately busy herself with either ordering her maids, seeing her girlfriends, or attending to political matters with Zuko.

The Fire Nation was starting to grow to love their new, unique Fire Lady. At first people didn't take to kindly to an outsider being their Fire Lady, but when certain little children and an old lady started to defend her and her character, people started to warm up to her knowing that she came from poverty and moved up.

One sunny Sunday afternoon when Katara was getting her nails done with Ty Lee and her hair getting royaly washed, Zuko walked in to bring her news that she had been dreading.

"Katara", Zuko bent down and kissed her," Your father has arrived from his trip..."

Katara gasped and sat up, spraying water everywhere and dripping down her towel," What?! It hasn't been two months has it?"

Zuko laughed," Well, we got married a month after he left and we've been married for a month, so yeah, it has been two months."

Katara started to hyperventilate," Zuko, does... Does he know?"

"Of course he does", Zuko smirked," Everyone in the world knows there is a new Fire Lord and a new Fire Lady. We rule a nation honey, people are bound to here about us."

"This is no time for jokes Zuko!" she got up and her hair was immediately wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, don't even bother you insufferable excuse of a maid!" she yelled at the woman and flicked the water out of her hair with her hand. In doing so, she soaked the woman in water. Zuko was surprised at how Katara spoke to her maid, and Ty Lee was to intimidated to say anything. They have never seen Katara act so irrationally.

"Katara, relax!" Zuko yelled at her to see if he could talk her down," What is he going to do? We are married! We are Fire Lord and Lady! The most he can do is yell at you."

"You're right, you're right", Katara nodded," I'm sorry..." She spoke to the maid. The maid nodded, bowed and walked away.

"So when are we going to see him?" Katara asked Zuko.

"We are meeting him for dinner", Zuko informed her," He is unpacking and said he would rather see you then."

Katara nodded and rung her hands. She was slightly hurt he didn't want to see her immediately considering she was his daughter and he hadn't seen her for two months, but she understood his reasoning. He told her no dating, to focus on her school because he worked really hard to get her and her brother there. And now, well, she is married to the guy he didn't want her to see and she no longer even goes to school anymore. She is ruling a nation with the guy he doesn't even like.

"Ty Lee, let's go grab Azula and have the merchants bring in dresses for us to buy", Katara suggested, rubbing her temples," I don't wanna go out of my quarters in case I run into my father."

Ty Lee smiled and got up from her chair," Lets."

Katara turned to Zuko before they left," I'm scared."

Zuko smiled and bent his forehead against hers," There is no reason to be scared. You have me, and I will never allow anything to happen to you."

She stood on her tiptoes, kissed him real quick, and then left with Ty Lee.

* * *

Katara looked herself over in the mirror and smiled at herself in approval. She was wearing a red sheer dress that draped over he shoulder and had gold trim. She was also wearing her Fire Lady crown to make a statement to her father. She had asked Ozai, Ty Lee, and Azula to join them for dinner to help with coaxing with her father if he gets mad.

"M' lady, they are ready for you", her maid bowed and Katara smiled," I am very sorry to how I spoke to you earlier... It was inexcusable."

"Quite alright ma'am", she bowed and left the room. Katara walked down to the dining hall with purpose and confidence. She met Zuko outside the dining hall so they could be introduced together as they were supposed to be for dinner occasions.

"Nervous?" Zuko asked me as he fixed his robes and crown.

"A little, yes", she replied and gulped loudly.

"Don't be", he winked at me and kissed me.

"Now announcing", they heard," Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara."

They walked in and everyone stood. Katara looked at her father and was relieved when he smiled at her. She let go of Zuko's hand and walked to her father. He held out his arms and embraced his daughter in a hug.

"I've miss you dad", Katara said into his chest.

"I've missed you to Katara", she could hear him choke out," You've grown so much since I've last left you."

"Yeah", Katara wiped away a tear. She sat down next to Zuko at the head of the table. She was across from her father. Ozai was at the other end of the able and Ty Lee sat next to her while Azula was next to her father.

"Well, nice to see you again Zuko", Hakoda nodded his head towards Zuko," Or should I say Lord Zuko."

"Just Zuko is fine", Zuko smiled," You're family now."

Hakoda's mouth set in a line and he cleared his throat.

"So how was your trip dad?" Katara asked," Where did you go?"

"Well, I went to the Northern Water Tribe and met some old family and friends, I went to Ba Sing Se. I went to a lot of places. I ran into your brother..." he looked up and this time Katara's face went blank.

"Did you?" Katara cocked her head," I'm sure that was enlightening. I'm he told you about how he doesn't even know the people he is with and that they tried to force me to go with them."

"He didn't put it quite like that", Hakoda looked surprised," But I did tell him I did not appreciate him just leaving you here. He heres that you are married."

"Oh? I'm sure he just hates that", Katara rolled her eyes. Zuko looked uncomfortable.

"He's actually more hurt than hateful", Hakoda told his daughter, who seemed shocked.

"Why would he be hurt? He left me", Katara told him.

"Because you're his sister and he's your brother and you got married to someone and he wasn't here to see it", Hakoda shrugged. Katara just looked down at her food.

Throughout the evening, Hakoda made light conversation with Zuko and talked to Ozai a lot about his next trip in the following week. Katara expressed her sadness that he was leaving so soon, but Hakoda made a joke about it that who knows what Katara will do next when he leaves and Katara felt a little better.

* * *

Katara was walking throughout the gardens after dinner by herself to clear her mind. Zuko had gone with his father to fill out paperwork and Azula and Ty Lee had retired for the night.

"May I join you?" she turned and saw her father approach her. She smiled and extended her hand. He clasped it and they walked together for awhile, neither talking.

"I'm sorry", Katara blurted out," I'm sorry I did everything you told me not to do while you were gone. I feel like I am a completely different person than I was when we first came here."

"You are", Hakoda told her," But that isn't always a bad thing."

"I love him, you know", Katara told her father," He's really a great guy. Kind, gentle, and he makes a great leader, husband, and son-in-law."

"I'm sure he is", Hakoda smirked," Ya know, Sokka's new friend is quite interesting."

"The 'Avatar'", Katara made quotations with her fingers and rolled her eyes.

"They told me things about what the Fire Nation has done to the Air Temples", he said slowly.

Katara huffed and turned to face her father," Not you too! Father, I won't here another word of this!"

"Katara, please!" Hakoda told his daughter," I have seen what has happened. There are Fire Nation flags all over the place! They killed all of the Air Nomads!"

"Zuko would never do that! I am Fire Lady! I would know about this if it had happened!" she yelled at her father. She had never risen her voice to him before, but she was tired of people accusing her new family about murder.

"Zuko might not have, but his father and sister did!" he yelled," Why are you defending them? They are not your family!"

"Who's to say?!" Katara yelled," You left me! Sokka and you left me in a place where I was unfamiliar and left me with no one! I made a life for myself here dammit! You left me like mom left me! I am royalty! I am Fire Lady and I will not have you speak of my husband and his family like this! One more word, and you will be escorted out!"

Her father's face fell with every word she said," Katara, is that how you really feel? Sokka and I abandoned you?"

"The facts speak for themselves", Katara composed herself more," I'm going to bed. I will see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Katara", Hakoda grabbed her arm," But we are not staying here anymore. NOW!"

He grabbed her and Katara saw Aang's bison fly towards them.

"What are you doing! Unhand me!" Katara yelled. Hakoda had her hands already tied so she couldn't waterbend," Guards, guards! Zuko! Help!"

She could hear people start running towards them, but Hakoda had already thrown her up to the bison where Sokka caught her. Hakoda was about to jump up and join them, but a guard tackled him to the ground.

"Leave me!" Hakoda yelled out," Take her and go!"

"Yip, yip!" Aang shouted out and they flew into the sky.

"Who do you think you are!" Katara yelled," Let go of me!"

Sokka tied her to the saddle so she couldn't move.

"Nice to see you to sister", Sokka looked her with disapproval.

"I'm not your sister anymore!" she spat out," I'm the bride of the Fire Lord and Fire Lady of the Fire Nation."

* * *

**So there it is! Katara is changing slowly. She is becoming more entitled and more like Azula and Azula is becoming more like the old Katara. Not sure where it's going, but I like it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think is going to happen :)**

**stordec23: Thank you!**

**Irianna Marie: No. She was mostly nervous about telling him of the engagement, but you gave me an idea with the whole baby thing for later ;) No protection in the ATLA world lol**

**Guest Reviewer: She is rather young and earlier in this chapter she kind of freaks out about it. In their world 15 is young to get married, but what Zuko wants, Zuko gets lol. Ozai is a horrible liar and I have a good twist for it about the Air Temples and why he is acting so 'nice' to Zuko and Katara.**


	11. Chapter X

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! Once again, lots happens in this chapter. Let me know what you think and what you think will happen :) _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"FIND HER IMMEDIATELY!" Zuko yelled at the guards," Interrogate Hakoda until he cracks! I don't care about the costs!"

The guards bowed and filed out of the door. Zuko yelled and threw his papers off of his desk. He turned towards his fireplace and ran a hand through his hair.

"Zuko, she will be fine", Azula assured him, placing a hand on his back to comfort him. They never were close, but even Azula was upset. Katara was like her sister and she was stolen," I will find her."

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that?" Zuko scoffed and shrugged her off," You're just a child."

"Okay", Azula raised her eyebrows," First of all, I will ignore your rudeness given the situation, but I will find her. You don't know how forceful I can be. I will leave in an hour."

Azula walked out of her brothers office and he was left by himself.

"Dammit", he cried," Why did they have to take her?"

* * *

"Take me back!" Katara yelled at her brother," How _dare_ you defy me!"

"Do you even hear yourself?!" Sokka threw his arm out at her," 'Don't defy me?' Who do you think you are?"

"I am the wife of a very powerful man. I am the Fire Lady. I help rule a nation!" she yelled at him," And regardless of all of those titles, I am your sister! How dare you leave me! And then when I become happy and make a life for myself, you feel like you have the right to come and steal me away?"

Sokka looked at her and then looked away.

"I had a life! I have a husband you loves me and I love him! He will not rest until he finds me", she told them," Just be prepared for that."

"Katara, your father spoke to me and-", Aang started to talk to her.

"YOU don't even have a right to speak to me!" Katara brought her hand up in front of him," I don't even know you. You have no right!"

"Well he is the Avatar... Is whole thing is about bringing peace and right now, your family definitely needs it", Toph laughed.

"I don't care about any of this!" Katara yelled," Where the hell are you people taking me anyways?"

"We are taking you to see the Air Temples so you can see what has been done and that we aren't lying to you", Suki explained.

"I wasn't talking to you", Katara spat out," I don't even know you. I don't care about the Air Temples!"

She didn't realize what she said until she said it. Sokka looked at her in shock as did the rest of them. Aang looked like he was ready to kill Katara.

"How dare you say that about my people!" Aang flew towards her and yelled in her face," How would you feel if you were the last person left of your kind?! How would you feel watching your people die and perish right in front of your very eyes?"

He went back to the top of his bison's head and Katara just stayed silent. She didn't really mean what she said... Did she?

"Who are you?" Sokka asked with disappointed drenching his words. He rolled away from her, cuddling against Suki. Katara looked over at Toph and she did the same. She felt alone. She laid down and curled into a ball, crying silently. She missed her home and her friends. She missed Zuko. She was wondering what he was doing right now. She hoped he was looking for her.

Zuko laid in his bed, curled into a ball. He hated the feeling of being alone in their bed. He let a single tear fall down his face before wiping it away in anger. He threw the blankets off of him and got dressed. He put his fighting wraps on and put his duo dai swords in the holder on his back. He didn't care if he was Fire Lord. He wanted his wife back and he was going to go to any lengths to get her.

He walked out of their palace and continued towards the dock.

"I see you had our same idea", Azula appeared next to him with Ty Lee and Mai.

"I thought you already left", Zuko told her, continuing his path.

"I wanted to see what you would do first. I knew you would go after her yourself", Azula smiled. She was decked out in her armor and had her hair up. Ty Lee was also wearing armor. Mai just wore her robes.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked Mai," I would have figured you hated Katara."

"I do", Mai responded," But Azula and Ty Lee are upset and I don't like seeing my friends upset."

"What did you get out of Hakoda?" Zuko asked Azula, completely ignoring what Mai had said.

"He told us where they were taking her", Azula responded," They are taking her to the Air Temples to show her what happened... You are aware of what happened right?"

"I have a pretty good idea", Zuko told her," I found the papers for it and confronted father about it."

"What did he do?" Azula kept pushing.

"Nothing much he could do", Zuko walked faster,"I am Fire Lord. My word triumphs over his."

"So I take it you are disappointed in my actions..." Azula asked. She couldn't believe she was actually kind of hurt her brother might be unhappy with her. _Being friends with Katara is changing me _she thought to herself.

"No. You were following orders of the Fire Lord", Zuko told her," But your new orders are are to find my wife and to get through anyone that would stand in her way."

"With pleasure", Azula smiled and they walked into the night.

* * *

"We're almost there", Aang told Katara," I just want to warn you that what you will see is going to shock you."

Katara didn't respond. Just looked out into the land that they were flying over. She thought to herself that if this was a different circumstance, she would enjoy this. It was magical being over the land so high in the sky, riding on the clouds. _Clouds_ Katara thought to herself and looked around her. She realized they were surrounded by clouds and clouds means water and water means... Freedom.

She looked at her brother and his friends. None of them were looking at her. She brought her hands up and traced them along the clouds. She gradually was sucking water out until she had these two very long strands of water. She stood up and brought the water closer to her.

"Listen up!" Katara yelled and they turned to face her," You are going to turn this thing around bring me back home before I kick all of you to the next century!"

"Nice try Princess!" Toph laughed," You don't wanna go up against me!"

"There is no earth around her", Katara smiled.

"No", Aang told her," But there is air."

"I don't care if I have to fight you!" Katara yelled at him," Turn around!"

As they were arguing, no one steered Appa. He was flying towards the side of a mountain.

"Katara, you are being unreasonable!" Sokka yelled at her.

"Unreasonable! You kidnapped me!" Katara yelled back," You cocky piece of-!"

She was interrupted by Appa jerking to the side from avoiding the mountain side. They all were flung to the side of the saddle. Katara flipped over the saddle and hung onto the saddle to keep from falling to the ground. The same happened to Suki and Sokka was trying to pull her up.

"Sokka help me!" Katara yelled, her fingers slipping.

"Hang on!" he yelled to her," Suki, c'mon!"

He grabbed Suki and pulled her into the saddle.

"Someone! Sokka!" she yelled. She couldn't believe that Sokka went to grab his girlfriend before her...

"Katara! Grab my hand!" Aang yelled at her. She was about to grab his hand, but her hand slipped.

"Help!" she screamed as she fell. She was screaming when someone grabbed onto her from the side and shot into the side of the mountain. She looked up and saw Zuko holding them from a knife that he stuck in the mountain side.

"Zuko!" she smiled and clung to him," I was so scared I'd never see you again."

"I would never let you leave me", he cried to her and kissed her. She looked out to the sky and saw Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai in a hot air ballon flying towards Appa. Azula shot out fire and started to burn some of Appa's hair to bring him lower to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" Katara yelled out to them, but they couldn't hear her. She saw Appa slowly starting to go towards the ground. Azula was lowing the hot air balloon to beat them to it.

"Let's go!" Zuko told her and he let go of the mountain as they fell towards the ground.

"We are going to hit the ground!" Katara yelled at him.

"I've got you", he told her. Just as they were about 100 feet off the ground, Zuko pulled a strap on his chest and a parachute shot out. They landed on the ground gracefully just as Appa and Azula landed in the trees behind them.

"C'mon!" Zuko grabbed Katara and they ran to them.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were already out and waiting for all of them to get out of Appa's saddle.

"You guys have some damn explaining to do!" Zuko ran into the clearing and walked straight up to Sokka.

"Don't you? You killed a nation!" Sokka yelled and press his forehead against Zuko's. They were pressing against each other, both had their mouth's curled up showing their teeth.

"Stop it!" Katara yanked on Zuko," I just want to go home."

"No way!" he pushed Katara away," I'm gonna deal with this traitor!"

"Yeah! Let's have it then!" Sokka pushed against him," You better know though, I have trained with Master Piandao."

"Who do you think was the student he told you that beat him at his own game?" Zuko pulled his dual dao swords out and twirled them in his hand. Sokka yelled and launched himself at Zuko. They clashed swords and begun to fight.

"Stop it!" Katara cried out, but no one listened to her.

"You better make your friend back off!" Suki yelled. She ran towards the boys, but she was blocked by Ty Lee.

"You are not prettier than us!" Ty Lee yelled. She begun fighting Suki, trying to find Suki's pressure points, but Suki evaded her two fingers that could paralyze a person. Katara looked over and saw Mai already going at it with Aang.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Princess", Toph smirked and then moved quickly sending a rock wall towards Katara. Katara flipped backwards and landed on top of the rock wall.

"Nope!" she yelled out," Just me!"

She twirled with her arms gestured out in front of her. She sucked all the water out of the trees that were in a 20 mile radious. She never has done waterbending to this extent, but the rage in her and her old self were in such a conflict within her, she able to do this.

She brought the wave that was on par with a tidal wave over everyone's heads, blocking out the light. Everyone looked up at her and at the wave that was suspended over their heads.

"Katara..." Sokka said quietly.

"One more punch, one more kick, one more sword thrown, I will drown all of you!" Katara cried," Enough! Drop your weapons!"

Zuko put his swords on his back and Sokka put his sword away.

"You four, get in the damn hot air balloon now!" Katara cried," Toph, lower me, slowly."

Toph did as she said. Even though she couldn't see what was going on, she could feel it. Katara walked slowly towards the hot air balloon, rotating her hands so that they were covered by a big water dome.

"Katara, I've never seen you do anything like this", Sokka admired his sisters abilities.

"There's a lot you don't know about me", Katara told him," Now heres what is going to happen. We are going to get in our hot air balloon and we are going to follow you to the Air Temples."

"Katara! I don't think-!" Azula started, but Katara cut her off.

"You are in no position to bargain right now!" Katara snapped at her," As far as any of you are concerned, I will drown all of us right now..."

"Katara", Zuko said quietly," You couldn't possibly mean that..."

He was hurt that she would threaten to hurt him.

"Don't I?" she spit out," I don't care how my brother has betrayed me. No one hurts him except me... NOW GET IN THE DAMN BALLOON ZUKO!"

He turned and climbed into the balloon, looking back at his wife as she her emotions were slowly being torn apart. He was worried about her and how much stress she was under right now.

"Katara?" Aang asked, walking slowly toward Katara.

"Get on Appa now!" she yelled at him. Her voice cracking from yelling so much. He listened without question and soon they were both ready to go up. Katara gently made holes in the water come so they could float out without getting soaked. When both Appa and the balloon were above the water dome, Katara gently pushed her hands down and the dome slowly started to condense and soak into the earth. By the time she was done, the ground was swamp like and very soggy, but nothing was harmed or endangered.

"Lead the way", she yelled to Aang. He turned Appa around and they started to go the route they were taking before all this happened.

"Follow them", she told Zuko. He did as he was told and blew fire into the furnace. They lurched forward and were soon following them closely.

"Katara, I still don't think we should go with them", Azula spoke up. She was very scared what Katara would think when she saw what had happened to the Air Temple. What she did to it...

"Why? Are you afraid of what I'm about to see?" Katara turned to face her," I know they probably aren't lying. I know all the Air Nomads are probably dead... I just need to see it for myself, so until I decide what to do or how I feel about my so called 'good' friends who would do such a thing to innocent people, please, do not speak."

She turned back to face her old friends flying in front of them and prepared herself for what she was going to see.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Aang yelled back to them. Katara tied her hair up and prepared herself. They rounded a mountain and she gasped in horror.

"Oh my..." she brought her hand to her mouth. She looked at the Air Temple that was in utter chaos. The building still had smoke coming off of it. Parts of the walls and temples were blown out. And right smack in the middle of it was a huge Fire Nation flag.

"Katara..." Azula cried out," It's not what... It's just..."

Katara looked at her like she was a stranger," How could you do this?"

Azula covered her face and sobbed. Katara turned to Zuko, tears rimming her eyes," Did you have anything to do with this?" He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders," Katara, if I did, I would tell you now. I am going to be honest, I found out _after_ I became Fire Lord and when I found out, I put the plans my father made to an end. I swear... This is wrong and I saw that."

Katara nodded and accepted what he said. She still didn't feel like hugging him, but at least she knew her husband wasn't a monster... Like his father and sister.

They lowered onto the ground and Katara hopped out of the basket before anyone else. She walked past Appa and her brother and Aang. She walked forwards until she was at the entrance of the temple. She looked around her and saw corpses. People who died and were just left outisde to rot.

She fell to the ground and cried. She dry heaved until she felt like she going to be sick. Past her Zuko, Sokka, and Aang watched her as she came to the realization that they were right... She wanted to ignore the bad stuff because her home life was becoming so great. She was queen to a nation and had a powerful husband. Why would she want to know what goes on outside of her walls. Even her bedroom walls. Ever since Zuko and Katara married, they spent more time in their bedroom having 'private' time more than ever.

"Katara..." Aang approached her and sat down on the ground next to her," It's okay."

"Aang.." she choked out," I am... so sorry."

She threw her arms around Aang and hugged him tightly," I am so sorry we did this to your people. If this happened to my own town. I will help you rebuild this. We will fix this."

Aang smiled and hugged her back," Thank you. I'm glad you saw what was happening before anything horrible happened further."

Katara stood up," We are going to fix this right now. We are going to give Aang's people a proper burial. Right now. Sokka, Toph, everyone, we are going to do the right thing starting today!"

Zuko stepped forward and smiled at his wife," That sounds like an excellent idea. Toph, let's go clear some graves for them. Sokka, Suki, Aang, Mai, and Ty, go count the people that we need to bury. Aang, why don't you go and help them, name the people, if you can so we make proper headstones." Everyone stood, smiled, joined hands, and did as they were told.

"Azula", Katara walked up to her friend," You have your own chore. I want you to go burn down the Fire Nation flag."

Azula bowed and started to climb up the buildings to get to the flag. Katara knew burning the flag that she had put there would prove whether or not she was truly sorry for waht she did to this nation.

Katara stood watching her friends do what they were told to do and felt a sense of pride surge through her. Zuko walked up behind her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you", Zuko looked at the temple. Someone started putting out the trails of smoke that were still coming out of the temple.

"I love you too", Katara looked up at him," Nothing like this is ever going to happen again Zuko."

"Of course not Katara! I'm hurt you would even think I'm capable of doing something like this", Zuko told her. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"We're fixing this", Katara looked around," Go help Toph with the graves! You said you'd help!"

"I'm going!" Zuko smiled and smacked Katara on her backside. She smirked and started to help her friends move bodies by flowing water underneath them and floating them towards the entrance.

About 6 hours later, they had finally finished their mission. They had about 60 graves lined up. 4 rows with 15 graves in each. They all had gravestones with their names. Azula had burned down the flag and they had started to clean up some of the debri from the walls. Toph had helped by bending earth and covering some patches that were blown out on the walls.

"It's looks great guys!" Aang wiped away a tear," This means so much to me and my people."

"Aang, I am truthfully and honestly sorry that I did this to your people. At the time, I just kept telling myself I was just following orders that my father gave me, but being friends with Katara, has taught me right and wrong", Azula told Aang tearing up," Aang, I am so sorry."

Aang looked at her with a hard look and sighed," I don't think I can ever trust you, but I accept your apology. So what now?"

"We go home and send people to help rebuild your temples", Katara smiled.

"Thank you", Aang hugged her and she hugged back. Katara thought he lingered a little bit longer than he needed to, but she didn't think much of it.

"Sokka, why don't you come visit us in a couple of days?" Katara suggested to her brother as she hugged him goodbye.

"Will do", he hugged her back," I'm glad to see a little bit of the old you."

She smiled and the 5 of them climbed into the hot air balloon to take off.

"I'm proud of you", Zuko hugged his wife and kissed her," I'm excited for you to finally get home."

"Me too", Katara sighed," Azula, I'm proud you did the right thing."

She nodded and smiled, but inside she was worried how disappointed her father was going to be with her. _He isn't the Fire Lord anymore... Calm down_ she thought to herself.

* * *

They finally reached home and Katara hugged Ty Lee and Mai goodbye. Mai wasn't to thrilled about being hugged by Katara, but she did it anyways to thank her.

"Where's my father?" Katara asked them as they walked into the home.

"Please don't be mad with me Katara", Zuko started," But he was escorted to the prisons... I will have him released immediately though."

She nodded. She was a little mad, but she understood where he was coming from. He was hurt that her father betrayed her and sold her out. He needed to get information out of him to find her.

Katara didn't go to say anything to Ozai or her father, but went straight to her room so she could relax and feel more at home again.

She sighed as she soaked herself in a bath. She could feel the stress of all that happened slowly soak away. She soaped down her body and guided her loofa between her legs when a thought struck her. She hadn't had her monthly in about two months... She was always on time. She could even pin point it down to the day she would begin her period. She dried herself off calmly and walked to Azula's room.

"Azula?" she opened the door a crack and poked her head in. Azula was on her bed having her nails done by her chamber maid," Can I speak with you?"

"Leave us", she shooed her made away. She waited until the maid left before Katara walked in and sat at the foot of Azula's bed.

"What's up?" she scooted towards Katara.

"I think I might be...", she took a deep breath and continued,"...pregnant."

"What?" she replied shock," What makes you think that?"

"Well my monthly have always been on time to the point where I can even tell what day it will happen and it hasn't. For _two_ months!" Katara explained to her.

Azula huffed and thought for a minute," Alright. Here's what we are going to do. I'm assuming you don't want Zuko to know all of this just yet, so we will have a doctor come here today who does this sort of thing and we will find out by tonight."

Katara nodded," Okay. When should the doctor be here?"

"I will call for her right now and she should be here in about an hour", Azula got up and instantly started to dress," Just stay in here. Zuko never comes in here."

Katara nodded and rung her hands together as Azula left. She didn't know what to think...

* * *

"Well Katara", Doctor Hoshima addressed stretching back from Katara on Azula's bed and looked at her. She had Katara's legs propped up and preformed an exam on her. At first Katara was a little uncomfortable with the sitaution, but she knew it was for a good cause.

"So?" Katara sat up and looked at the doctor, fear etched in her face.

Hoshima shrugged, sighed, and looked at her," It would appear you are with child. About a month to be exact..."

Katara's eyes widened and she looked at Azula who's face was identical to hers," Azula...?"

Azula rushed to her side and hugged her," This is a blessing Katara! Zuko will be so happy!"

Katara nodded and stood up, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I will leave you two then. But first, your baby will be due in about 8 more months. Around the winter solstice to be exact, so plan for that. If you have any questions or concerns, just call for me."

Katara nodded quickly," Yes, thank you."

Hoshima bowed and left quickly.

"What should I do?" Katara cried," I'm so young! Zuko and I have barely been married and now I'm pregnant?"

"It's a blessing in disguise Katara!" Azula hugged her," You guys were going to have a child someday. I mean, you shouldn't be so surprised the way you two have always been going at it."

Katara smirked," Thanks for that. Alright, well I guess I'll get dressed and go tell him."

"Good luck", Azula smiled and crossed her fingers.

Katara found Zuko in the zen garden, playing with a stick in the sand.

"Having fun?" Katara smiled at him doing such a childish act.

"Huh?" he looked up and smiled," Oh. Yeah, I was just letting my mind wander. What are you doing out here?"

He stood and walked over to her," We need to talk Zuko..."

"About?" he quircked his eyebrow and smiled," You sound serious."

"This is serious Zuko", she set her mouth in a line. His face fell and he held her hand, guiding her to a bench," Katara what's wrong?"

He helf her hand and looked at her with worry.

"Zuko", Katara began," I'm... I'm pregnant."

His face froze in shock, his eyes widening to the size of a fist. She looked away and allowed what she just told him to sink in.

"You're... You're..." he stood up and began to pace fast.

"Zuko, calm down", Katara stood and walked towards him," It's not that big of a deal!"

"Not that big of a deal?! Are you kidding me?" he yelled at her," I just became Fire Lord! I just got married! I am about to begin to rebuild a nation and now you're telling me I'm going to be a father and it's not big deal?"

Her face grew red," First of all, I'm younger than you! By two years! Second, I just became the queen to your nation and I'm the one who acted upon the duty to rebuilding the air nation first! Third, _I _just got married also. Do you think I'm thrilled to share my body? At least you get to remain the same! My body is going to be morphed and having a child grow in me!"

He stopped and sighed. He knew she had a point, but he was terrified to be a father.

"Katara, you don't understand. I don't want to be my father", he told her and ran a hand through his hair," What if I'm not a good parent? What if my son ends up like my father? What if I don't raise this child right?"

Katara walked to him and embraced him," Zuko, you are going to be an amazing father. You will have me here, ya know... I love you so much. There is no one I would rather have this child with than you."

He smiled and kissed her," I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother", she smiled.

"There he is!" they heard from the entrance of the garden. They saw 5 of their guards marching towards them. Zuko was about to ask them what was going on when they handcuffed him.

"What is the meaning of this? Unhand me!" he yelled at them as they walked him back inside.

"Guards, stand down!" Katara yelled at them and yanked on the guards arm.

"Silence woman!" the guard pushed her away and she landed on the ground. Katara was about to get up and attack when another guard came up behind her and handcuffed her.

"What is going on?" Katara yelled and tried to jump away," What are you doing? Let me go! I'm your Fire Lady!"

"Not anymore your not!" he roughly brought her up and made her march behind where Zuko was.

"You will answer me now! I am your Fire Lord!" Zuko yelled at them," What is the meaning of this?"

"Lord Ozai has put a warrant out for you and your wife!" the guard told him.

"What are you talking about!" Zuko yelled," What have I done?"

"We know what you did to the Air Nation and your plans against Ba Sing Se", the guard told him," Your guards were caught at the wall of Ba Sing Se just in time."

"What are you talking about?!" Katara yelled," We have been at the Air Nation all day with the Avatar!"

"Silence!" the guard struck Katara. The last thing Katara saw and heard was Zuko yelling her name and her head smacking against the ground.

* * *

**Well there it is! Let me know what you think!**

**kpossible4250: I don't really ever plan my plots to my stories. I usually just write and then the story comes to me as I write. Maybe I will tie in the school, but I think I just used that so Zuko and Katara could meet. Honestly, I had no idea my story was going to go like this. I thought it was just going to be in the school, but ya know :) Maybe after this ends, I will write another one where they stay just in school! And congrats on your story :) I will have to check it out!**

**Demonpie17: You are so sweet :) Your review made me laugh out loud which hardly ever happens! I'm so glad you like the story and since so many people requested the steam baby, I through it in! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Irianna Marie: In this chapter she did go a little bit back to her old self. I think it was just her new surroundings that were going to her head. The 'royal life'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**stordec23: Thank you 3**


	12. Chapter XI

**Note from the Author:** Sup nerds! Here is the next chapter. **Only one more chapter left people!** Let me know what you think of this and if I should do a sequel. I'm debating it. _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter XI**

Katara moaned and sat up. She rubbed her head," Ow..."

She remembered vaguely getting hit and falling to the ground while Zuko yelled her name. _Zuko!_

"Zuko!" she yelled and looked through the small holes of her cell cage. Hers was a thick wooden crate. She looked around and saw that they all were," Zuko!"

"Katara!" she heard him yell from a great distance," Where are you? I can't see you!"

"I'm in a wooden crate! I can't see you either!" she yelled and circled throughout her small cell, trying to see any sign of him.

"Where are you Zuko?!"

"I'm chained against the wall", Zuko shook his chains," Hang on. Look for the fire!"

She waited and then heard him yell. She saw a shot of fire shoot from the far side of the room.

"I see where you are!" Katara yelled, jumping up and down," How do we get out of this?"

"... we don't Katara", she heard Zuko say, his voice dripping with disappointment.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Katara's heart broke.

"Katara, these prisons are designed to keep the top notch thief's, murderers, and nation traitors locked up forever. What hope do _we_ have to get out of here?" he told her regretfully.

Katara looked down at her stomach and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Zuko", she said quietly, she didn't know if he could hear her, but she was saying this more to herself anyways," This baby is our hope. At least it's mine..."

* * *

The days passed slowly. Occasionally they would talk to each other, but for the most part, they were quiet. Katara was slowly abandoning her hope. She had no water, she had no liquids of any type.

She walked around her cell one day, what she usually did. Zuko tried to yell out to her earlier, but she didn't respond. She was panting heavily. It was so hot in here. She wiped away sweat on her forehead and flicked it away with her hand, but instead she waterbended it.

She gasped and felt so stupid about how much time she had wasted. _Think Katara, think, think! You can waterbend now, but you can't just bend you sweat to get out of here. It's not enough._

She paced around more about where water would possibly be... _Think, think! Don't ask Zuko. Surprise him. Surprise them all with what you can do. Where is water? Well that's simple, water is almost everywhere... Water is everywhere. In the air? No, the air is to dry. _

She saw a guard walk by, barely even glance at her. She heard the rats scurrying across her cell, looking for scraps of food.

_Water is everywhere... In everything living... Even people, things... But that's barbaric. To use someone like that. But your baby is going to die in here. You aren't just one person anymore. You have another person to take care of now._

She shimmied away as a rat scurried across the floor of her cell, but then stop. _Learn to control them_. She brought her hand up and gestured to the rat. It momentarily stopped, but then continued to run away. _Build it up. Practice._

For the next week she spent all her hours from the time she woke up to sleeping practicing on the rats. She learned to prefect it within the week so the point where she could hold controlling the rats for hours. The next morning she heard Zuko yell out to her, but she couldn't reply back. Not today. She was waiting for the guards to come. As she waited she let her mind wander. Where were they going to go? Why hadn't Azula been there to check on them. Or even Ty Lee? They were supposed to be her best friends and they weren't even here.

She heard the prison door open and then clank shut. She hid herself in the shadows on her cell, waiting for the guard to arrive. She heard the footsteps slowly coming towards her.

"Girl", the guard hit her cell," Come get food."

She didn't answer. Just was quiet and waited for the right moment.

"Girl!" the guard yelled. She brought her hands up and the guards wrists shot out in front of him and twisted in an ugly way.

"What is happening...?" he grunted trying to control himself, but failed miserably.

"You are not in power anymore!" Katara yelled at him. She forced his hand to grab the keys from his belt and unlock her cell.

She smiled with victory as her cell opened slowly. She walked out of the cell and past the guard who was lying on the floor, and grabbed his keys. He was trying to push himself up.

She shoved her hands down and pushed the guard back to the ground roughly before he blacked out from hitting his head.

She walked towards where Zuko was kept. When she got to him, she was moritifed at the condition of her husband. He was slumped over and shirtless. One of his ribs looked broken and he was badly beaten and bruised.

"Zuko", she ran to him and threw her arms around him. He didn't even get the chance to look up. He thought he was just imagining his wife there, hugging him.

"Katara... At least my imagination still remembers you", he smiled.

"Zuko, it's really me", Katara brought her hands to his face," We have to go!"

Zuko watched as Katara unlocked his handcuffs. He was chained to two poles.

"Baby, we have to go", Katara helped him up. He still felt like he was dreaming, but was slowly coming to reality.

"Agghh!" he cried out in pain and gripped his side.

"C'mon", Katara threw his arm around her and she wrapped her arm around his back.

He hobbled along side of her. They reached the prison door and Katara opened it slowly, peering around to see if any guards were around. She slowly eased Zuko out of the door and realized they couldn't get anywhere with him injured like this. She carefully set him down and looked around for water.

"What are you doing? We need to go", he told Katara.

"I can't carry you out of here Zuko. I won't be able to fight", Katara continued to look around," I need to heal you."

She finally spotted a cup of water at the edge of a cell. She flicked it towards her and covered her hands in water. She slowly eased it onto broken and sore spots on Zuko healing him in record time.

"You never cease to amaze me", Zuko smiled at her," That feels much better."

She helped him up and he was able to stand on his own.

"Do you think you can make it?" Katara

"Yes", Zuko told her," Let's just go."

"Where do we go?" Katara asked him as they walked out in the hallway.

"Left", he turned and guided her down the hallway," We aren't that hidden away in here."

Just as he said that they heard guards walking down the hallway.

"What do we do?" Zuko hissed.

"We fight", Katara walked in front of him and brought her hands in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Zuko pulled on her," Let's go."

He wasn't in time though. The guards were already around the corner and spotted them.

"Hey, you two!" they ran towards them. Katara jumped in front of them and pushed her hands down. They fell to the ground as soon as she did and raised her hands again, lifting them up, only to slam the back to the ground again to make sure they were unconsious.

She turned to look at Zuko who was looking at her like he didn't even know her.

"How did you-?"

"I'll explain later. We need to go", she continued to make her way down the hall.

They encountered more guards along the way, but Katara managed to put them all in their place. When they finally got outside they stepped into the night air. Katara looked up and saw the full moon. _That's why my bending is so powerful and I can do what I can do._

She assumed that she could manipulate rats any day, but only on full moons was she powerful enough to tackle grown men.

"Katara, I need to confront my father", Zuko told her. She nodded," I have my own confrontations with your sister."

"As soon as you find her, come to the throne room", Zuko kissed her quickly and then jumped off the bridge, onto a wall, making his way to the palace.

Katara ran foward looking for any water she could find. She ran past a well and gathered all the water she could from it. She formed a tidal wave underneath her and pushed the wave towards the palace. She had unfinished business with her in-laws.

* * *

Zuko sucked in a deep breath and busted down the throne doors. He stood straight and looked into the eyes of his father, standing next to the throne.

"Zuko, I've been expecting you", his father told him, and started to walk down from the platform.

"You have some explaining to do father", Zuko walked towards him, trying not to wince at the pain he still had in his ribs.

"I suppose I do..." his father stroked his beard," Where should we start?"

"Lets see... Why you had my wife and I thrown in jail like trash?!" Zuko yelled at his father.

"I had to do something... People were beginning to think I did that to the Air Temples", his father started," I couldn't be in jail. I would be killed. I had to pass it off on someone else."

"So you chose your son! You are despicable!" Zuko spat out.

"Oh calm down", Ozai rolled his eyes," I knew you would break out eventually. Frankly, I'm quite surprised it took this long."

"Well, I didn't break out. Katara broke us out. You were wrong to underestimate her", Zuko smiled at his father. He was proud of his wife's powers.

"Zuko, don't think of me as the bad guy! I did what I had to do! Fire Nation is the best nation there is. Right?" Ozai asked his son.

"Y- yes?" Zuko answered, but he said it like it was a question.

"And you want nothing best for you nation as Fire Lord, right?" Ozai peered on.

"Of course, but I-"

"And you would stop at nothing to give your nation what it deserves! Right?!" Ozai yelled at his son.

"Yes!" Zuko answered and stood straighter.

"I did what I do so people have a reason to fear you! They now how powerful we are now! We took down the Air Temples! They look to us now because we have power! _You_ have power!" Ozai yelled at his son and pointed a finger into Zuko's chest.

Zuko looked away and thought over what his father said. _Your father loves you. He always have. He did what he did so people think I took down the Air Temples. People know I have power now! But what about Aang... He was so sad. I've been sad. When my own mother left me. My father even let me marry a commoner and passed the crown to me before I was even of age. Everything he has done, has been for me..._

"I do have power..." Zuko said, his head to the side.

"Then take back your throne Fire Lord", Ozai gestured to the throne. Zuko looked at it and made his choice.

Katara busted through Azula's bedroom doors with water and was greeted by Azula casually sitting on her bed with her legs crossed.

"You have some nerve you bitch!" Katara walked over to her, letting water drip everywhere.

"You could be less dramatic", Azula rolled her eyes, stood up and placed her hands on her hips," I knew you would escape. You aren't that useless."

"No, I was your friend!" Katara yelled at her," I thought I was like your sister! And you betrayed me."

"Oh enough!" Azula rolled her eyes," Would you just stop! There are bigger things going on right now than us and our relationship!"

"We don't have a relationship! You betrayed me", Katara yelled at her," You didn't even visit to make sure I was okay!"

"I couldn't! Don't you think I wanted to?" Azula put her hand to her chest, tears brimming her eyes," I begged my father to not do what he did. I can't stop him! I'm 14 years old! I am no match against a master Fire Bender! Surely you aren't that stupid!"

"I don't want your excuses!" Katara pushed her," You left me to rot!"

"Katara, I chose you as one of my closest friends because you are powerful. More powerful than my father even! If you rotted away in that cell, then you would not only disappoint yourself, but me. I know you have a hell of more fight you than you let people on", Azula pointed into Katara's shoulder," There are bigger things going down right now than us."

"Where is Ty Lee?" Katara looked around," I want to have a word with her too."

Azula bit her bottom lip and looked away," Ty... Ty, is dead Katara."

Katara stepped back a moment and to realize what Azula said," What? How-?"

"My father", Azula let a tear slip," She tried to visit you... Why do you think I couldn't visit you? I would have been killed. Ty Lee was executed in court."

Katara turned her back to Azula and ran her hands through her hair. _Ty Lee is dead? And here you are thinking she didn't visit you because she was evil. She didn't visit you because she tried and she was killed._

"Oh", Katara put her head in her hands and cried.

"It was very upsetting..." Azula told her," We told her the plan, but she still stayed to her virtues. What a fool..."

"Wha-" Katara turned to look at her, but Azula pushed two fingers to Katara's shoulder blade, her ribs, her elbows, and then her knees. Katara crashed to the ground and looked at Azula who flicked away a tear on her face with her finger.

"What a fool you are", Azula cackled with laughter," Take her to see Zuko!"

She flicked her wrist and guards came to haul Katara away with Azula in tow.

"Oomph!" Katara landed with a thud in front of Zuko who was on the throne and Ozia who was standing next to him. She stood up and wobbled a little, getting her balance back. She really wish she knew ahead of time that Azula knew where pressure points were.

"Katara..." Zuko stood halfway up from his throne," Are you okay?"

She looked around her and back at the man she loved... Sitting next to his father...

"What the hell is going on here?" Katara threw her hand to Zuko," What are you doing up there with... Him!"

She pointed to Ozai who smiled. Azula walked and stood between Katara and the platform where the throne was located.

"Katara, please, you are just going to embarrass yourself. Let us explain first", Azula gestured to her father.

"Katara, you are Fire Lady. Don't you want whats best for you nation?" Ozai asked her. Zuko snapped his head to look at his father. He just gave the same speech to him...

"Don't give me that crap!" Katara spat out," Loving your nation and then being a heartless monster..." She looked at Zuko," Are two _very_ different things!"

Zuko eyed Katara, but let his father continue.

"Katara, I just wanted what's best for Zuko, you, and my future grandchild", Ozai gestured to Katara's stomach, who placed her hands on it.

"Katara, please, I love you. We all do", Azula stepped forward," I did mean what I said in my room."

Katara smirked, laughed, and looked at the ceiling than back at them. She looked at Zuko was boring into her eyes. He mouthed the word _please_ to her.

"You all love me", Katara took a step back and Azula took one step forward," That's funny. I believed that once... I believed that Zuko loved me..."

"Katara, I do!" Zuko jumped off the stage to her," I want a future with you..."

"A future filled with death and you sitting on top of the bodies with me as your queen", Katara shook her head," That's not a future Zuko. That's a nightmare. And if that's what you want in life, then I have no desire to be in your life."

Katara glanced out the window and saw that it was still nighttime and then back at Zuko, who looked like he was in pain.

"I thought I, we...", Katara placed her hands on her stomach," Were going to be the choice you made, but you are not a man I want raising my child. A coward... A liar and a manipulator."

"Katara..." Zuko walked towards her.

"That's enough", Ozai waved to fingers at Katara," Capture her. I'm tired of this. Zuko, don't even bother with her. She's just a child..."

"You see", Katara looked around and then back at Ozai," That's where you are wrong!"

She raised her hands to the sky and then pulled everyone down with her hands, Zuko, Azula, and Ozai included.

"Dad?!" Azula yelled, pinned to the ground, her arms twisted behind her.

"What is this?!" Ozai hissed at Katara.

"Blood bending!" Katara yelled out, brought everyone back up and then slammed them down again. She knocked all but three guards and Zuko out. Azula and Ozai laid slumped on the ground, immobilized.

Katara raised her hands again. Zuko was in the air, on his tippy toes and looked at Katara.

"Katara..." he said quietly," I love you."

Katara let her tears fall freely as she looked into Zuko's eyes," I thought I loved you. Once."

Zuko choked a sob as Katara slammed him onto the ground again, knocking him out and the guards. She landed on the ground and sobbed. She looked at Zuko and crawled over to him, running her fingers through his black hair. _You still love him. You can't ever trust him though._

She placed a kiss on his cheek and watch a tear slide down his face. She picked herself up and ran from the only man she will ever love.

* * *

**Only one more chapter left! What do you think will happen? Should I write a sequel?**

**GrimmNel36: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Irianna Marie: Yeah, I liked how I've been making Azula seem, but hopefully this chapter didn't throw you to badly. She still loves Katara, she just wants what's best for her nation. And that her father would kill her without hesitation.**

**Guest: Thank you :) I wonder how the baby will be.**

**Demonpie17: I do find you funny and I love your reviews lol. They are very unique and one of a kind! But thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	13. Chapter XII

**Note from the Author:** Here it is! The last chapter :) I shoved a lot into this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I think I left off at a really good spot and I might write another sequel. Please let me know what you think should happen or what will happen. It's been a blast! _xoxo ~ ms. dani_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter XII**

"Haku! Get your little butt back here!" Katara laughed as her little son ran in front of her back to their house, his little kite trailing behind him. She pretended to run after him which set him into hysterics.

They had gone to town to pick up some groceries and she found it hard to run after him lugging her huge basket. She could see their little cottage up ahead and saw Haku running towards the gates.

"Go get grandpa!" she yelled and Haku squealed with laughter seeing Hakoda wobble his way onto the front porch. She waved at her father and basked in how perfect her life was at the moment. Well almost perfect...

* * *

_"Katara just continue to breathe, in, out, in, and out", Sokka kept telling Katara._

_ "Would you shut up!" Katara hissed at her brother. She was heaving in and out, sucking in air through her teeth._

_ "Honey, you have to calm down", her father told her," Just do the breathing techniques I taught you."_

_ Katara sucked in air twice and then out once, repeating the technique over and over until another contraction surged through her body._

_ "Ahh!" she yelled and squeezed Aang's hand._

_ "Ow, ow, ow", Aang grabbed his limp hand," Don't break it."_

_ "Seriously?!" Katara yelled at him," I will hold your hand as much as you would like!"_

_ Aang stood up straight and just breathed through the pain surging through his hand, trying the breathing trick Hakoda taught Katara._

_ "Alright! I think it's time to push!" Suki smiled at Katara," Just breathe. Sokka, Aang, and Toph, if you wouldn't mind stepping outside."_

_ "What? Why do I have to leave?" Sokka and Aang complained._

_ "GET OUT!" Katara yelled at them and they scurried quickly out of the tent they had pitched up._

_ "It hurts!" Katara yelled._

_ "Just push Katara", Suki calmly told Katara," I can just about see the head."_

_ "I don't want no baby dad!" she yelled. Ever since she left Zuko she wasn't to thrilled she was pregnant with his child. She didn't want to raise this child without him... She was nervous if the child would look like him. She didn't even know the sex of the child._

_ "Alright, the head is out!" Suki told Katara," Just one more big push!"_

_ Katara pushed hard one more time, clenching her father's hand, and then she instantly felt a wave of relief as she felt Suki pull her child out. She heard her child cry as Suki went to clean it up. She didn't even look at her child. She lulled her head to the side and closed her eyes. She was a mother now..._

_ "Katara...?" Suki called out," Are you okay?"_

_ Katara just kept breathing, not really fully in touch with reality._

_ "Katara. Katara?" Suki kept calling out," Are you okay? Katara?"_

_ She looked over at Suki," Give me the baby..."_

_ Suki walked over and placed the baby, who was now swaddled in blankets," Here he is."_

_ It was a boy. Katara looked at her son who was now in her arms. He had jet black hair and fair skin. He blinked open his eyes and she saw that one was gold and one was aqua blue, like hers._

_ "He looks just like his father", Katara's eyes brimmed with tears._

_ "Aside from the one blue eye", Hakoda smiled," He's beautiful Katara. You did such a great job!"_

_ Katara smiled at her father and then back at her son. She thought that if the child looked at Zuko, should we grow to resent the child, but it was exactly opposite. She loved her son. Deep down she still loved Zuko, but she ignored that part of her and stuffed it down way deep inside of her. She loved her son. Her son with Zuko... _

_ "What are you going to name him?" Suki smiled at Katara," Anything after his... father's side?"_

_ Katara shook her head and smiled sadly," No. Maybe if his father wanted anything to do with us, but no. I don't want him part of his life. I don't want their family bearing him down throughout his life."_

_ "So what then?" Hakoda smiled at her._

_ "I want something that reminds me of home. Reminds me of you", Katara smiled at her father," Haku. His name is going to be Haku."_

_ Hakoda smiled because it sounded like his name, but still had it's own ring to it._

_ "Can we come in yet?" Soka called from outside._

_ "You can come in", Katara yelled. Toph, Aang, and Sokka filed in._

_ "Oh, he's beautiful!" Aang smiled. Sokka choked back tears and hugged his father._

_ "I can't see him, but I bet he's precious", Toph smiled._

_ Katara wiped away a tear and was so grateful to have so many people around her that cared for her. After she left Zuko she searched for them for about two months before she finally stumbled across them. They were at first confused because they hadn't heard from her and the last time they tried to visit her, they almost got shot down. They thought she went back to her old ways and decided to conquer all with Zuko._

_ They did hear how Fire Lord Zuko took back his throne and listened to Katara tell her story about what happened. After she was done, they welcomed her with open arms. She was hurt that her father wasn't there, but then remembered that he was still in Fire Nation jail. She didn't even know._

_ Aang and Sokka rescued him from the highest guarded prison in Fire Nation called the Boiling Rock. They monitored Zuko's advances against nations, but so far there had been nothing. Literally, nothing. It confused Katara because she thought that was what he wanted._

_Throughout__ the months, they survived. Katara made plans for her baby even though she didn't like the idea in the beginning. But now that she had this sweet baby boy in her arms, her world was going to change. She would do anything for this child. She wondered if he was going to have any bending powers. Whether he would be fire or water..._

_ "He's perfect Katara", Aang smiled. She knew Aang was starting to grow feelings for her, and she found it sweet, but no man, boy, person could ever take a place in her heart that Zuko filled. When she fell in love with him, she gave him all of her heart and she never got it back. She didn't think she could ever be with another man again, and she didn't want to. She had a new man in her life and she would do anything for him._

_ "He's the love of my life", Katara smiled at her baby boy, who she swears smiled back at her._

* * *

"Grandpa!" her son squealed to her father.

"Haku! You've been gone so long!" her father smiled and bent his trick knee to hug Haku. Katara smiled sadly as she witnessed how old her father was getting. It had been two years since she gave birth to her baby boy. She was now 17 and her father was now in his 60's. Since his time in Boiling Rock, he hadn't been up to his usual physical activities.

Her father was only visiting them for tonight. He moved back home after a year of living with Katara. She felt bad that she was keeping him away from his home. She loved her roots, but she liked living in the Earth Kingdom. She lived in a small little village that didn't even have a name, that was in a valley surrounded by mountains.

She loved her little cottage house with it's flowers and gardens and it's small pond with koi fish swimming in it. She had everything she could ever ask for. Her brother and Suki visited her every other month from there own home and Aang visited at least once every two weeks. Being the Avatar he had duties to attend to. He was still trying to rebuild his Temples and fill them with people who were victims of war or in need of homes.

Katara knew he still hoped to have a future with her. She had everything. Her father, her brother who was happy with his new wife, and the Avatar at her beck and call. Her sons health... But there was always something missing. She knew it was Zuko. She often cried still when something reminded her of Zuko... She still loved her husband. He was her soulmate, but he chose what he wanted... And it wasn't her.

"Hello my darling", Hakoda kissed his daughter hello," How was the market?"

"Great! We got tons of fresh veggies and breads for Haku to try", Katara made a funny face at her son and he laughed," What have you been up to?"

"Well Aang visited earlier. Told me some things going on in the world. It's easy to forget what's going on in your little paradise", Hakoda smiled and Katara laughed walking into the house, dropping off the groceries in her kitchen, then walking back outside to watch her son. Her house was gated with small wooden fences, but she still watched her son out here.

"So what _is _going on in the world?" Katara asked, sitting on her porch swing watching her son chase a butterfly.

"Well, a lot actually. Fire Nation is advancing onto other kingdoms, but Aang has been one step ahead of them", Hakoda told her.

"Really?" Katara got up and walked away. She didn't want to hear this.

"Katara, you can't run away every time something involving Zuko comes up", Hakoda followed his daughter," Because I'm sure you would like to know it's not Zuko leading them."

"What are you talking about?" Katara rolled her eyes and looked at her father.

"Fire Lord Ozai is leading the Fire Nation again..."

Katara stopped and looked confused," What are you talking about? Zuko is Fire Lord. _My _husband _is_ Fire Lord."

"Not anymore. He gave up the throne over two years ago", Hakoda informed her.

"Two years...?" Katara did the math," He left around the time Haku was born?"

"He didn't leave. He was banished Katara", Hakoda looked at his daughter sadly," I don't know why though."

"Do you know where he is?" Katara felt her heart flutter even though she didn't like it.

"I don't", Hakoda looked at Haku," It's a shame Zuko isn't here to see his son grow. Katara, if you ever see him, please tread lightly. He was young... His father and his sister were influencing him. You two married young and came into the throne young. If he ever finds you, hear him out."

"Why would you want me to hear him out? He made his choice..." Katara shooed her dad away.

"Katara, I don't like what he did anymore than you do, but if he finds you, give him a chance. Not to be with you, but to meet his son", Hakoda told his daughter with more authority than he meant too," He has a right to meet his son and you can't deprive Haku his father... and I know you still love him."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Katara yelled at her father," I love my son. I don't need anybody. _We_ don't need him."

"Katara, I hear you cry. You still cry about your loss. You can't pretend with me", Hakoda told her," I'll leave you two to your business."

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow?" Katara asked his father.

"I think in light of the circumstance and the information you know have, you are all set Katara. I couldn't be more proud of you. You have a great life here", Hakoda kissed Katara on her forehead," Come here you! I'm going to miss you!"

Haku laughed and ran into Hakoda's arms and hugged him tightly," I'm going to miss you grandpa."

"You take care of mommy now, okay?" Hakoda smiled at him.

"I will grandpa!" Haku smiled. He was so young but he already spoke so well.

Hakoda grabbed his bags from inside and walked out the front gate waving goodbye to his daughter. Katara picked up her son and they waved. Once he was over the hill and they couldn't see him anymore Katara put her son down.

"Chase me mommy!" Haku laughed and ran away. She laughed and smiled at her son. The spitting image of his father, and chased after the only piece of Zuko she had left.

* * *

Zuko watched from on top of a hill his son run through gardens laughing. He felt himself tear up and had to wipe away tears. His heart lept into his mouth when he saw Katara chasing after him. She had grown into a beautiful woman, her hair a little shorter than it last was and she was slightly taller, her figure more fuller. He admired their house and felt all the mistakes of his past hit him in the chest.

He smiled at the bittersweet moment of Katara catching his son and throwing him into the air and catching him. His eyes widened when he Haku laughed and smoke curled out of his mouth. Katara clapped and smiled at his sons abilities.

He climbed back over the edge and laid on the ground breathing deeply. They were fine without him. But he heard Hakoda talking to her saying how she still loved him. It gave him hope...

He peered back over the edge and saw Katara and his son walking into their house. He stood up and started making his way down. He thought over and over what he was going to say. He knew Katara was going to probably kick the crap out of him. He was grateful it wasn't a night with a full moon remembering her last words to him... _I love you too. Once._

He stood at the gate of their house and opened it slowly. He shouldered his bag that held all of his belongings for the past two years and walked towards the door. He stepped lightly onto the porch and sucked in a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

**The End! Hope you all enjoyed it! It's been such a great time with you all and I really liked how this story turned out. This is the first fanfiction I have finished and this is my favorite so far. I love Zutara. Please let me know if you want a sequel. I adore you all and thank you for reading!  
**

**stordec23: Just gotta love the unexpected! Hope this chapter was to your satisfaction.**

**superbubbles: Thank you so much :) I'm glad you'd like a sequel. I'm going to have to think of what it would be about if I write another one.**


	14. Sequel Is Now Up

Sequel is now up!

It's called **The Other Side of You**

Enjoy!


End file.
